Out of the Blue
by Crazybird101
Summary: Blu's life is in shambles when he discovers that he holds romantic feelings towards a certain redhead guard. After seeing the happy relationship his brother shares with Mike, Blu must choose whether or not to accept his feelings. Torn between loyalty and jealousy, will he ever confess? If so, will the other feel the same way? Spin-off to In the Flesh (I DREW AND MADE THE COVER!)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**

**AU (This takes place a year after In the Flesh)**

**Yaoi (Guy/Guy romance)**

**Android Furries **

**Language **

**Possible typos/writing errors **

**NO HUMANIZATIONS ARE USED IN THIS FIC **

**Note: I will NOT be accepting any OCs or requests.**

**Any familiar locations and characters belong to Scott Cawthon.**

**Flames or complaints will be used to cook Fazbear's pizza.**

**X.X**

Blu shot up in bed, his powder blue fur wet from sweat. He placed a paw over his rapidly beating synthetic heart while taking deep breaths to calm himself down as best he could. He closes his eyes, droops his ears, and sighs to himself. He raised his other paw and brought it up to his face, touching his cheek. It almost surprised him when he discovered that he'd been crying in his sleep again. It wasn't anything new for him, but it had been so long since he cried while sleeping. It'd always been a reoccurring thing for him when he was much younger. Nowadays it almost never happens.

Until now, that is.

The blue rabbit hugged his knees to his chest and allowed any left over tears to fall. His ears twitched when he heard his bedroom door suddenly _creak _open. Pale light spilled into his room before being partially blocked by a large mass. Heavy footsteps broke the silence, followed by the _groaning _of mattress springs. Blu opened his eyes halfway just as he felt a thumb gently wipe away the tears on his cheek. The blue rabbit hardly flinched as he was suddenly lifted up and cradled in a pair of strong, golden arms.

"Bad dream again, baby doll?" A gruff voice asked in a gentle whisper while its owner slowly rocked the slightly shaking bunny. Blu looked up at Goldie; his dark blue eyes pierced the darkness and gaze down at him with fatherly concern. He replies with a small nod and the golden bear sighs. "Oh, baby doll... What are you so afraid of to be getting these nightmares? It isn't like you..."

Blu bit his bottom lip. It's a reoccurring nightmare he's been having for a few months, now. Maybe it's because of the fact that in a few hours they'll be getting some new arrivals? The restaurant was under intense renovations during the last year, and resulted in the entire place becoming different. New rooms were added while others were relocated. Where the old lounge had been was now replaced with a corridor containing a new set of bedrooms. The lounge was now located where the old restrooms had been. The restrooms were relocated in the new section of the restaurant. But that's not all. New floors and paint were added all over the place.

"New and improved" the manager told them.

Blu tensed slightly when he felt Goldie kiss the side of his head slightly, and was tempted to squirm out of his arms. He never did like kisses since he always found them to be gross. But Goldie's hold on him was tight and almost impossible to break free from. So instead Blu made himself comfortable and allowed the old bear to kiss him.

"You'll open up to me about it eventually." Goldie sighed, his breath lightly brushing against his soft blue fur. Blu murmured something reply, but it was inaudible to his ears. "Go back to sleep, Blu." he crooned softly while stroking his head in a soothing fashion, "I'll be here with you until you do."

...

Outside the sky was turning from deep midnight blue to bright pink and yellow as the sun peeked over the mountain horizon and over the entire county. Streetlights shut off one by one the more the sun inched its way up the sky.

There's a paved road through the forest leading to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza that still had its streetlights on. Just installed last year after a series of accidents happening at night, these lights were usually the last to shut off. The lights helped guide a large moving truck down its small curves and away from unwanted detours. In the back of the truck is the precious cargo that was being delivered to the restaurant from another one in a different city.

"Calm down, will ya BB? Your sisters and brother are still asleep." Frederick Fazbear frowned slightly at the android child sitting across from him. Frederick looked like a "classy" type of bear; a black top hat with a red band rested in between his round ears. He wore a black bow tie around his neck along with a tan vest with two black button on them. Despite his plump appearance, he was a strong bear with the muscles to prove it. His strong arms gave off the appearance that he was a body builder in his spare time. In reality he either read or took naps when he wasn't working. He was at the decent age of forty-eight; in two years he would stop growing and aging entirely.

The android boy frowned sadly and lowered his head. "Sorry, daddy." he said in his childish voice. Life returned to his large blue eyes and he grinned a wide, toothy grin while his peach-skinned face lit up with joy. "I'm sooo excited to see my room!"

"That's right! You're getting your own room now." Frederick laughed soft enough so he wouldn't wake up the others. The trip was long and agonizing; he wouldn't blame them if they wanted to sleep for the entire day. He might crash himself once they arrive. Hopefully there would be something for him to sleep on, though.

"What do you think our new friends are gonna be like?" BB started to grow a bit jittery from the excitement building up in him. "Do you think they're gonna like my balloons?"

"Who wouldn't love your balloons, BB?" Frederick replied.

"Do you think they like to play video games like us?"

"Maybe."

"Do you think they love pizza like we do?"

"Likewise."

"Do you think they'll become a part of our family? Will Marion and I have new brothers to play with?"

"We already are a family, BB. We have the same last name, and lives in a restaurant with the same name ours had. And yes. There's a possibility that you and Marion might be getting some new brothers, too."

BB threw his hands up as he jumped to his feet happily. "YIPEEEEEEEE!" he cheered. He was silenced when a hand puppet was suddenly thrown across the trailer at him.

"Will you shut that trap of yours already?" A light French accent voice snapped from one of the corners. A pair of gleaming yellow eyes stood out from the dark and fixed in a tired angry glare at the small boy. "I'm trying to get some sleep here, no? The last thing I need is to wake up hearing that annoying voice of yours!"

BB bowed his head and shuffled his feet sadly. "Sorry..." he said apologetically.

Frederick closed his eyes and sighed. He felt like he was going to doze off when the truck suddenly came to a stop. The small jerk it made was enough to stir the two other sleeping animatronics awake. "Hm?" A slim yellow bird yawned as she stretched her arms as high as her body wanted to at the moment. "Are we here?" Tiredness laced her soft southern accent voice. Everyone soon turned their attention over to the back of the moving truck when they heard something unlock.

"Get ready to meet our new home, everyone." Frederick said as he stood up to his full height. His knees popped after not moving for a day. Everybody was stiff and tired.

The door opened and a faint light coming from the rising sun filled the entire trailer. Frederick walked over and raised his paw to shield his eyes from the morning light beyond the trees of the surrounding forest. A gentle breeze of cool Autumn air brushed his short brown fur before he jumped from the edge and landed on the pavement with ease. He turned back to the others and gestures with his paw for them to come over. While the three oldest animatronics exchange hesitant looks BB was already at the trailer entrance. Frederick lifts the android boy up and out of the trailer and places him down beside him.

"Ooooooooh." He says with both eyebrows raised and his mouth fixed in a small "O" as he stared at the renovated restaurant in front of him. "Marion! You have to come out and see this!"

Standing in between his sisters in the back of the trailer, the black and white puppet rubbed his arm nervously. He looked over to Frederick, who was grinning him a reassuring grin.

"Don't be shy, Marion. Come see our new home with your brother. The same goes for you two over there."

Both girls, a pink and white fox with an attitude and the slender yellow chicken with pink shorts, looked away from their adoptive father as though they were embarrassed. It wasn't until Frederick gave all three of them a stone-hard stare that they finally came out of the trailer one by one. They all stood marveling side-by-side at the pizzeria they would be calling home from now on. BB looked about ready to explode as he bounced up and down eagerly where he stood.

"Can we go inside? When can we go inside?" He asked rather quickly.

"Patience, BB." Frederick said, placing his paw on his head to stop his bouncing. We still have to wait for the truck with our stuff to come."

BB frowned. "But I'm cooooooooold!" He whines before rubbing both arms after getting hit by a cold brush of air.

"Me too, daddy." The slender chicken known as Chia said in between clattering teeth as she and her sister huddled close in an attempt to keep one another warm.

Frederick sighed heavily. He didn't need too much convincing to agree. "I want everybody to use their indoor voices, and not go anywhere until I say otherwise. We don't want to surprise the current family living here." Everyone quickly bobbed their heads, just wanting to go inside already. The bear smiled before they approached the main doors. With slight hesitation, he reaches his paw forward and wraps it tightly around the handle.

**X.X**

**... This is just a teaser.**

**... Derp.**

**... I can't promise when the next update will come. I'm currently recovering from a very bad cold I had last weekend. And school's being a big jerk right now.**

**... I should also mention that Mangle will be one character. So no, she won't be walking around with two heads. And am I the only one who's headcannon is that she speaks with a French accent? I don't know, I just like using accents on characters. Anyway, I should also mention that the marionette is mute. He can still hear, but can't speak because he doesn't have a voice box. So he speaks in gestures, writing, or sign language.**

**Here's the list of the programmed ages for the characters, btw:**

**Freddy: 50 **

**Goldie: 50**

**Bonnie: 40**

**Blu: 40 **

**Foxy: 35**

**Chica: 30 **

**Mike: 25 (I actually forgot what age I had him for In the Flesh so I'm just making him 25 for now)**

**Jeremy: 21**

**Frederick: 48**

**Maggie (Mangle): 27**

**Chia: 25**

**Marion: 16**

**BB: 12**


	2. Chapter 2

The soft chime of a small bell echoed throughout the empty Dining Room. This very same room held so many birthday parties and celebrations that employees simply lost count over the years. When renovations began the entire restaurant had been closed down for a period of months. The show stage, where the Fazbear family performed for decades, remained dormant as it waited for the day the colorful lights would shine while the music replaced what little silence the restaurant had to offer. Party hats remained unused by children and adults since construction began; the furniture had to be wiped down to remove any dust that could've gathered on them.

Above the tables hung a large colorful banner that read "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" in crudely painted capital letters. While Frederick stood with the others to admire the room, BB ran in between the rows of tables with his arms outstretched to resemble an airplane.

"This place looks amazing!" he said after stopping to catch his breath. "But it's certainly not like home, though..." The dining room they had back home was much bigger and had a higher ceiling.

"This hallway must lead to the office, no?" Maggie said while standing in front of the East Hall entrance. Chia joined her side and the chick instantly wrapped her arms around herself.

"There's something creepy about it." She says with a small shiver.

"You'll get used to it, sugarcube." Frederick says while looking at some of the old photographs that hung on the walls. The restaurant was certainly around much longer than the one they lived in. He looked over his shoulder and catches BB running on the Show Stage with Marion watching him from one of the tables. "BB!" he barked, his eyebrows furrowed in irritation "Stop it this instant!" BB only giggles and continues to run in circles on the old floorboards before he suddenly loses his footing and lands face first on the floorboards.

Marion places a hand over his mouth while the girls giggle. "Ooooow..." BB moans in pain while lifting his face up. "Daaaaaaaaaaddyyyyyyyyy..."

Frederick approaches the stage with his arms folded and eyes fixed on him while showing little to no sympathy. "This is what happens when you don't listen. Serves you right." BB cries out and Frederick's expression softens slightly. He lets out a sigh before reaching out to gently cup the boy's chin with his paw to examine his face. "I don't see any wounds we should worry about." He says after examining his face for cuts. "But next time listen when I tell you to stop. Got it?"

"Got it..." BB murmurs as he was lifted up and off the stage.

"And start acting your age, too! You're twelve years old for fun time's sake." Frederick adds with a soft smack behind his head.

"At least he's not like the ones you see nowadays." Maggie folds her arms and scoffs. "Thinking they can dress up like they're going to the club."

"I can't wait to see our new housemates, though." Chia says eagerly. "Speaking of which, where are they?"

"They're likely still asleep." Frederick replies. "Which is why we should all stay here and wait until they come out. It's still early in the morning."

"I just want to lie down in my bed." Maggie whines softly, lowering her ears.

A noise coming from the left hall beside the stage caught their attention and prompting them to look over in its direction. A yellow figure is soon seen walking out with a cheerful smile on her beak as she hums a little tune to herself. Just the mere look of her gave off the impression that she was the type who would always be cheerful, no matter the situation. She only wore a bib around her neck. Unlike Chia's, which read "Let's Party", her's read "Let's Eat". She looked generally surprised when her magenta gaze met their's. There was a long silence that hung in the air between them, save for the low rumble of the furnace going off as it heated up the entire restaurant with toasty air.

"... Oh." Chica let out a small, nervous cough. "Uhm... Ah..." She spoke with a natural, thick Texas accent.

"Hello there, little lady." Frederick spoke formally while taking a few steps forward. "I'm Frederick Fazbear; behind me is my family. We just arrived here not too long ago." His grin dropped an inch when the chick tilted her head curiously at him.

"'No too long ago'..." She repeats to herself. A gasp slowly arose from her beak while her eyes widened as realization hit her. "Oh! You're the new family that's suppose to be coming this evening!" Seemingly forgetting about them she turns around while frantically whispering to herself. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. I... I gotta get the others!"

"Wait-" Before Frederick could do anything to stop her, the chick was already making a dash down the older looking corridor she came from.

The new family stood close to one another while listening as a door suddenly swung open. Despite the hushed voice Chica tried speaking in, it was still picked up by the new family. A tired moan was heard, followed by a heavy sigh as its owner woke up from a deep sleep.

"Chica? What's the matter?" Freddy yawns as he looks up at the agitated chick looming over him. "Did we run out of pizza ingredients? We can just ask the manager to buy some for you..."

"No!" Chica squeaks in a frantic voice. "The new family is here!"

There was a long pause before the sudden rustling of bedsheets was heard along with mattress springs groaning. "You're kidding me, right?" Freddy asks in a low voice. "I swear if this is a joke-"

"No! I'm being fucking serious right now, Freddy!" Chica snaps.

_Damn, _Chia thought. Frederick would've given her a good slap if she said that in his face. She couldn't help but feel a bit impressed. A cruse was heard from the animatron before he shot out of bed and quickly went into his bathroom to get ready.

"Wake up the others! We can't keep them waiting!"

It wasn't long until the entire corridor erupted into chaos. Frantic voices broke the silence that once filled the pizzeria while the new family listened in amusement. BB placed his hands over his mouth and giggled a few times because of the frustrated cursing he heard.

"Damn it, I need to put on my bowtie!"

"Has anyone seen me eyepatch?"

"Everybody, hurry up!"

"We're going as fast as we can!"

"There's not enough time for your make-up, Blu! Just put on your bowtie."

"What the hell are you doing in my bloody room!?"

"Stop fighting and get your cotton tails out here!"

"Come on, guys, they're waitin' for us!"

"Damn it..."

"I hope they like us..."

Frederick can only guess which voice belongs to who. Two of them had a British accent in them; one sounding slightly deeper than the other. One sounded like a young adult's voice, but the way it was spoken in reminded Frederick of a child. One was clearly a pirate's voice. He heard a deep, scratchy gruff voice that gave off the impression that the owner isn't a very jolly guy. Lastly there was a deep voice that gave off a jolly and loving feel to it, despite how it sounded seconds ago.

A rush of android furries scrambled out of the corridor and stood before the new family like a squad of beginner soldier standing in attention for their drill sergeant. They all looked sloppily groomed; tufts of fur stuck out in a few places from failed attempts in smoothing it down. A few of them still looked tired and even struggled to keep their eyes open. There was a long moment of awkward silence between both families until Freddy let out a small cough and offers his paw to the other bear.

"I believe we haven't met." He said, trying to sound professional.

"No. We haven't." Frederick chuckles dryly while accepting his paw and slowly shaking it.

"I was told you were supposed to come this evening."

"Change of plans. The boss wanted to beat morning traffic and had us shipped out early." The two stopped shaking and released their paws. Fredrick smirked slyly at Freddy. "I assume you're Freddy Fazbear, yes?"

Freddy nods. "That's right. The one and only." He adds a bit proudly.

"I see." Frederick places both his paws on his hips and puffs his chest out slightly. "I'm the one and only Frederick Fazbear. I believe we're going to be working together from here on out."

"That's the plan." Freddy replies before smiling when he sees Goldie walk over and join him by his side. He looks at Frederick with judging eyes that were half-lidded. "This is my twin brother: Goldie Fazbear."

Goldie silently tips his blue hat instead of giving out a verbal reply. He scowls inwardly when he sees the younger bear cock a brow at him before turning back to his brother with a quizzical look.

"Does he talk much?"

"Not really." Freddy replies truthfully. "He doesn't do so well with strangers right away."

"Ha! I don't blame him. Marion here doesn't do so well strangers himself. Ain't that right, my boy?" Frederick looks down at the black and white puppet with a grin, who glares back at him with a scowl. "Aww, don't be such a grumpy pot." He pats his head with his paw. Marion rolls his eyes in annoyance and folds his long, slender arms over his chest.

"He reminds me of someone else we already know~." Bonnie says while teasingly nudging his brother with his elbow. He then smirks when he sees the annoyed look in his green eyes. They only seemed to harden when Mike started to giggle.

"Bonnie, stop patronizing your brother." Freddy sighs.

There were a few small chuckles before Frederick suggested that they allow their families to get acquainted with one another while they continue the rest of their conversation in private. It was clear in Freddy's eyes that he didn't want to have to go through the whole process of introducing everyone, but he didn't mind. The best way to get to know someone better is if you interact with them. So they did just that.

...

_This is so damn awkward, _Blu thought distastefully as he stared at the new members sitting on the other side of the table. He could easily sense the slight tension that hung in the air between them while trying to have an interesting conversation. It was safe to say that Maggie Mangle, as the pink and white vixen calls herself, was the oldest of the new group. She did most of the talking for her side and seemed to stare at them with a hidden fierceness that none of them would really want to meet. Sometimes she would say certain words in French before quickly translating after seeing their confused expressions.

Chia, the slender chicken, was surprisingly the quietest of the group. Like Chica she spoke with a Texas accent, but her's was much softer and not as thick. At first glance she seemed like the sort who would have an outgoing and cheerful personality, but Blu already learned that you should never judge a book by its cover. He couldn't help but wonder if she and Chica would get along.

BB, unsurprisingly, was the most talkative. Occasionally he would rudely interrupt Maggie while she spoke to ask one of them a series of questions. He appeared to have taken a particular interest in Foxy, and asked him the most questions. In the end all it took was a slap to the back of the head by either Marion or Maggie to shut him up. Despite this, it didn't make his overall excitement and curiosity go away for long.

Marion was the most interesting out of the four, and caught Blu's attention the most. Despite being mute, the living puppet had no problem speaking with his hands. While he and the others were taught to understand and use sign language from an early age to communicate with children who were deaf, Mike was completely clueless. Maggie was kind enough to translate what Marion is saying, though.

"Remind me to teach Mikey sign language later." Bonnie whispered to him.

"No promises." Blu replied with a smirk.

Chica wasn't with them. She was currently in the kitchen making pizzas for the surprise/welcome party they were originally going to throw that evening. They still are, but it doesn't hurt to start early. After the pleasantries were out of the way, Bonnie and the others decided to give the new guys and girls a grand tour of the pizzeria. The building itself has changed since renovations were made. They now had a brand new Game Area and Prize Corner. The left wall in the west hall was torn down and the supply closet was relocated to insert the new section.

A new hallway called the Main Hall was added along with the new bathrooms. A new room called Parts &amp; Service was also added, but none of them were allowed to venture in there. Backstage was now made into more of a storage area along with the basement. The old bathrooms were combined and turned into the new lounge. The extra space made it easier to add more furniture like chairs and shelves. When they took them to the new corridor that had their bedrooms, BB instantly grew excited.

"What's gotten you so excited?" Blu asked.

"I get to have my own room!" BB replied while doing a series of small hops. "Back in the old place me and Marion had to share a room. But now we can finally have our own beds and everything!" BB was clearly making too much of a big deal out of the whole thing, but nobody decided to say anything about it.

By the time they finished up the tour it was almost noon. At the same time the movers had arrived with the new family's belongings packed tightly in boxes. They decided not to intervene and simply allowed the workers to stack everything outside. The paperwork had already been filled out, so all that was left to do is bring the stuff in and place them in their respective rooms.

"You guys really don't have to help out, you know." Chia said politely when Foxy and Bonnie placed a box containing some of her belongings into her new room. "My sister, brothers, and I are capable of handling things from here."

"We appreciate yer concern, lass." Foxy said. "But we can't let ye and yer family do all the work."

"Since we'll be living under the same roof from now on," Bonnie added, "The least we can do is help out."

Chia smiled shyly and looked away to hide the small blush that appeared on her rosey cheeks. "You gentleman are too kind..."

"BONNIE!" A familiar voice screeched from the end of the corridor. Bonnie, Foxy and Chia poked their heads through the doorway and started to laugh when they found Blu struggling to move a large box by himself. Blu spotted them and glared angrily. "STOP LAUGHING AND COME HELP ME, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" He snaps.

Mike is too busy laughing on the floor with BB while Marion laughed silently and Maggie struggling to stifle her own laugh.

"Are you serious right now, Blu?" Bonnie asks as he casually strides over to help him. "You can't even move a simple box without complaining!"

"How about you shut that trap of yours and stop asking questions." Blu hisses. This is what happens when he doesn't get enough sleep.

Bonnie seems to notice this and gives him a sympathetic smile. "How about you go take five and let us handle things from here?"

Blu sighs and straightens his back. "Gladly." He says under his breath before walking over to the closest table and pull out a chair to sit on. He rubs his face tiredly before resting his head on folded arms. He's tempted to close his eyes and take a power nap, but he is a little hesitant about the idea. For starters, he didn't want to look lazy in front of the new family; there's also a second reason, but he didn't want to think about _that _right now.

He focused his eyes on the main doors longingly; he yearned for it to be evening already. It was during the night that he felt more calm and less stressed from his every day life. Why? Because there's a certain human that's managed to wander his way into his life:

Jeremy Fitzgerald.

**X.X**

**Wow! I didn't think people would become attached to this fic so fast! Thanks for the Favs and Follows! And sorry if this chapter was a little boring or disappointing. I know what to write, but I don't exactly know how to put it down into words XD.**

***Throws out balloons***


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy Fitzgerald thought he's seen all the things Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had to offer.

Signing up to work at a family pizzeria home to (former) homicidal android furries because of a bet he and his roommate came up with to see who can survive a week without getting their ass stuffed into a suit. He won, of course, and got to keep his Xbox One. But despite his close encounter with death during the first three or four days on the job, he decided to keep it because of a certain blue rabbit who's saved his ass more than once during his first week.

He didn't know how it happened; neither of them did. But it was something he was actually glad that happened. He never would've thought that his young adult self would befriend an android blue rabbit that could've easily killed him at any given chance. But instead of getting the fright of his life and being shoved into a suit, he got visits and helpful advice instead. Hell, he even noticed that he was watching him from a vent in the east hall outside of his office. It felt more protective than stalkerish. Either way, he and Bonnie Blu managed to strike up a friendship that has survived against all odds. It still surprises him that he's actually friends with the furries who've tried to kill him before they were going to stuff him into a suit and only to have Blu suddenly snap and erupt into a rage like Mt. Saint Helens in 1980.

He's grown close to the animatronics during his time at the restaurant. Freddy and the others have even accepted him into their lives. Mike had already liked him from the start, but Goldie is still questionable. He often noticed that he would narrow his eyes at him whenever he placed his hand on Blu's shoulder or pat his back. Parental instinct? Unseen hatred? He doesn't know. But he does know that he's safe since he was the one who practically saved Blu's life when one of the intruders who broke in last year shot his shoulder. The bullet wound is now nothing but a scar hidden underneath synthetic fur that's surprisingly managed to grow back.

So when he walked into the restaurant and spotted not two, but _three_ bears standing in the Dining Room, he thought he finally lost it.

"Who's this?" The new bear asked while staring at him with curious blue eyes and a raised brow. He stood at about Freddy and Goldie's height with his chest slightly puffed out and paws folded behind his back; the white vest he wore and half-lidded eyes gave off a formal vibe.

"This is our night guard: Jeremy Fitzgerald." Freddy replied. The new bear raised both his eyebrows, as if surprised.

"Is he related to F. Scott Fitzgerald?"

"No." Goldie replied.

"Oh. I figured he would be since they both have the same last name."

This annoyed and somewhat pissed off Jeremy. Just because his last name is "Fitzgerald" doesn't mean he is related to a author from the Roaring 20s. Hell, his dad's side of the family was more into mechanics and serving in the military than literature. But since this was someone new he decided to shrug it off and simply give him a friendly smile and awkward wave.

"H-hello..."

"Hello." Frederick says with a polite smile and small nod of acknowledgement. "I'm Frederick Fazbear."

"Oh. You must be one of the new animatronics that are suppose to come in today." Jeremy says, internally slapping himself for not realizing it before. "Did you just arrive? Because the boss said you were suppose to come in this evening."

"My family and I actually arrived this morning." Frederick replies.

"Ohhh..." Jeremy slowly trails his eyes away while bobbing his head slowly.

"If you're looking for Blu he's resting in the lounge." Freddy says while pointing his thumb at the lounge door. "He was helping with bringing in furniture the movers dropped off to the new rooms for Frederick and his family."

"Really? That was awfully nice of him."

The lounge door opens and Blu's blue and white head pokes out from the doorway. He grins when he lays eyes on the red haired man standing by the main entrance and walks over in his usual cool manner. "Hello, Jeremy." He greets smoothly.

...

It was one in the morning, and Goldie was surprised he hadn't gotten up and left yet.

The surprise/welcome party they were originally going to throw much earlier was in full swing. Modern pop and dance music blared in his ears, the floor vibrated slightly underneath his feet, and for a moment he thought his eardrums were going to burst. He rested his chin on his paw boredly while Freddy and Frederick continued to talk over the loud music and chattering that was coming from the table where the younger animatronics were gathered. Because of their age, BB and Marion couldn't attend the party. But it made things easier for everyone since they didn't have to worry about kids running around; even though BB is the only kid they have.

He took note that Jeremy had a slightly uncomfortable expression on his face while he awkwardly sipped his drink. He sat a bit too close to Blu, but that's because Chia and Maggie were currently looking at him like a pair of teenaged best friends staring at the hot guy of their school as he walked by. While it is easy to tell that they were just teasing with him, it still made the human feel a tad bit uncomfortable.

"So do you have a girlfriend, Jeremy?" Chia asks casually with a sly smile on her beak.

"Not at the moment." Jeremy replies. "But I'm not in a rush to get one, though. I'm perfectly fine being a single man. It means more free time and less drama."

"Are you saying that girls tend to cause drama for men?" Chica asks, sounding slightly offended. Jeremy almost chokes on his drink and he quickly shakes his head.

"No! I'm just trying to say that having a girlfriend can take a lot out of you. I should know because I've seen my roommate go through it."

Chica then laughs and slaps his back. "I'm only teasing, Jeremy." She says. Jeremy frowns and feels a bit embarrassed when he sees Chia and Maggie giggling at him while Foxy, Bonnie, Mike, and Blu are giving him funny looks.

"Whatever..." He mutters before taking another drink from his glass of water.

The music suddenly changes and Chia and Maggie gasp when they recognize the song. "It's "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol!" They both squeal in unison, earning surprised stares from the others at the table.

"By who?" Bonnie asks.

"It's a slow dance song that came out in 2006." Chia explains. "Maggie and I used to listen to it on the radio all the time."

"Mm hm." Maggie nods in agreement while slowly swaying side to side to the music. "We used to dance to it, too. We always wondered what it would feel like to dance with a man to this song."

Bonnie, Mike and Foxy suddenly look at each other just as an idea comes into mind. They grin in unison before standing up from their seats and offering their paws to the ladies. "May have this dance with ye, lass?" Foxy asks Maggie in a gentleman fashion. The vixen's eyes widen and she looks over to Chia with her mouth agape from the shock. The chick grins and eagerly bobs her head.

"Why...yes, _mon bon monsieur_." She purrs while accepting his paw and allowing him to take her to the small clearing that was made to dance in. Chia accepts Mike's paw, despite his nervousness, and left Bonnie with Chica. Pretty soon they were slow dancing on the dance floor in each others arms; paws above the waist.

Goldie couldn't help but smirk slyly when he notices brief jealousy flash across his brother's blue eyes after quickly darting them over and seeing Foxy with Maggie in his arms. He manages to keep his voice even as he talked with Frederick about a topic that isn't of any interest to Goldie.

Blu watches the trio dance before smiling mischievously after slowly narrowing his eyes down to look at Jeremy. An idea pops in his head. "Jeremy?" he asks almost innocently while shaking his shoulder a bit to get his attention.

"Yeah?" The young man replies while taking a bite out of a slice of pizza he had in front of him.

"Care to dance with me?"

The guard nearly chokes on his food and he quickly takes a large gulp of water to help wash it down. "What!?" He gasps while coughing. Blu lowers his ears and gives him a pleading look.

"Please? Just this one time?"

Jeremy exhales shakily and rubs the back of his head. "I don't know..." He sounds unsure of himself, but that doesn't stop Blu from suddenly grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the dance floor. Much to his surprise, Blu manages to get him to place his hands on his sides while gently placing his paws on his shoulders.

"Have you ever danced with somebody?" Blu asks in a soft voice.

"Y-yeah..." Jeremy admits. "Once in high school for prom. My roomy's cousin was kind enough to go with me."

"Hmph." Blu smirked. "So you've never been in an actual relationship?"

"I was never interested to begin with." Jeremy talks as though it didn't matter to him. "Zane's only dated once, but his relationship didn't even last a month." The young man then smirks when he remembers the reason why she broke up with him. But that's a different story for another time. He feels a pair of eyes on them and can already guess who they belong to. Goldie stares at them from his table; unmoving and focused directly on his actions to make sure he didn't try anything funny.

The song slowly comes to a end and the dancing dies down as the brief dancing partners part; they exchanged their thanks before stopping just as a more lively song begins to play. Goldie groans to himself and sags in his chair with his ears pressed against his head. How can people listen to this sort of music? It's so loud and obnoxious! He promised his brother that he'd stay at the party no matter what, so he's pretty much stuck here until one of them drops unconscious on the dance floor.

...

The anaconda song by Nicki Minaj begins to fill the room with its annoying music, it's two thirty in the morning, and Chica and Chia are currently standing on a table having a dance off while Maggie and the guys cheered them on.

Goldie was beginning to wish he hadn't kept his word.

While there weren't any alcoholic beverages being served, everyone is just so hyper because of the music and all the pizza they've eaten in the last three hours. Parties weren't a common thing for the Fazbears. Their last party was Chica's 30th birthday. But that party wasn't crazy like...this. But thankfully the song was coming to an end and both chickens were reduced to laughing fits as they allowed Foxy and Bonnie to catch them while they purposely fell off the table. He was just grateful that Blu had chosen to sit out during the song and chat with Jeremy instead.

_At least he's not a careless party animal like most men his age, _Goldie thought before turning his attention over to his brother as he stood up from his seat. "Where are you going?" He asks.

"I'm gonna dance with my fox~." Freddy replies with a grin before walking over to the dance floor just as another song begins to play.

"He's certainly not afraid to show off his affection for that fox, huh?" Frederick chuckles as he watches him and Foxy hip bump each other to the music.

"You have no idea." Goldie says gruffly begin drinking his water.

"That blue rabbit..." Frederick focuses his attention on Blu with interest. "I've seen the way you look at him. Are two in a relationship of sorts?"

Goldie scoffs and rolls his eyes. "No. I'm just watching out for him. I'm his guardian, you see."

"I see." Frederick smiles softly. "So you brought him up by yourself?"

"Not exactly..." Goldie places his glass down. "Freddy did most of the caring when he and Bonnie were still toddlers."

"How long have you had them?"

"Forty years." Goldie sipped his drink quietly as he slowly trailed his eyes over to the blue bunny as he laughed to a funny story Jeremy was telling him. "I will admit that I wasn't so _fond _about raising him at first. Apparently Freddy had the right to make a decision for the both of us and say that 'I would be more than happy' to help raise one of the new animatronics..."

Frederick smirks and slouches a bit in his seat as he listens with interest. He casually sips his drink as Goldie continues to tell the story of his first day with Blu.

"So it turned out that the reason why he bit my chest is because he thought I would give milk. I don't know what his creators put in his and his brother's brain, but that was quite frankly the case."

"What happened next?" Frederick asks after laughing a bit.

"My brother and I went to the kitchen to make the twins' milk. We had no idea how to make it because the instructions said to put in two cups of milk powder in hot water, but we didn't have a cup to use at the time. And this was before we knew the canister came with one. So we put in four teaspoons instead and gave it a go. Freddy tasted it first and almost spat it out because of how bad it tasted. But we gave the milk to Blu, anyway."

"And then?"

Goldie frowned. "He started to cry even more. That's when Freddy and I searched the canister and, sure enough, found the cup at the bottom. After that we managed to feed both Blu and his brother without any more crying."

The music suddenly changed into a slower song. The girls left the dance floor and went over to their own table feeling exhausted while the boys quickly hooked up with their partners. Goldie looked over to the table where Blu and Jeremy were sitting and was surprised to find them still sitting. He noticed that Blu had a pleading look on his face-one he would make if he wanted something-while Jeremy appeared to be trying to explain something to him.

"Please, Jeremy!" Blu whines while gently tugging his arm. "Just one more dance?"

"I can't, Blu." Jeremy replies while gently prying himself free from the rabbit's grip. "As much as I want to stay and party, I still have a job to do." He stands up and ignores the upset frown Blu was now giving him.

"Fine." He said bitterly before drinking out of his glass of carrot juice. Jeremy shakes his head and pats his shoulder while he walks by him to go to the office.

"See you later, Blu."

"Hmph."

Frederick watches from his seat, feeling a bit sympathetic for the rabbit and distaste for the human. "Don't worry about him." Goldie says bluntly, as if reading his mind. "They're always like that to each other. Blu'll begin talking to him again before he leaves." He reaches over and takes a drink of water. When he puts his glass back down he sees Frederick walking over to Blu's table. Goldie watches him as he approaches Blu with his paw held out to him like a gentleman would do back in the day. He sees the half-lidded look on Blu's face; which is a clear sign that he is disinterested in what Frederick had to offer. After a few short seconds, Blu accepts Frederick's paw and is taken to the dance floor.

"Hands above the waist, dear." Blu says sternly. Frederick chuckles and nods.

"I know." He says with a warm smile as he rests his paws on his sides. Blu's grip on his shoulders tighten slightly, as if saying not to try anything funny on him. "Don't worry." Frederick says assuringly. "You can trust me."

**X.X**

**Happy Valentines Day! :D **

**And thanks for the new favs and follows, too! Your support really means a lot to me :) **

**And sorry if the last dance scene was a little awkward XD**

**Fun fact! The milk story Goldie is saying is actually based of a true story my mom told me when she and my dad had me as a baby. I'm the first born and it turns out they screwed up making my milk the first time XD.**

***Throws out Valentines Day cookies and gifts***

**Oh yeah. I am also quite aware that Mangle's gender is unspecified, but I mostly see them as a girl because in my eyes they look like one, aaaaaand because of Lady's Night.**


	4. Chapter 4

Blu cracks his eyelids open, his face partially buried in his pillow. His vision is blurry at first, but adjusts to the partially lit room quickly. He lets out a soft, muffled groan, before sitting himself up on his knees and allowing his blanket to slide off. He takes a moment to stretch his arms out before looking over to the clock that hung on his wall. His eyes widened slightly in shock after seeing that he'd slept all the way into noon.

"Some party..." He murmurs to himself as he rubs his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun at a party. Mostly he would force or pretend to have fun just to avoid getting glared at by Freddy. But last night is possibly one of the funnest nights he's experienced since his third birthday. Most likely because Jeremy was with him for the first three hours until he had to go to work. Blu frowned slightly at the memory, but quickly shoved it aside.

Today is a new day.

He got out of bed and groans softly at how stiff his legs felt. Perhaps he shouldn't have danced for the remainder of the party. He forces himself to walk over to the door, not bothering to get himself groomed. Tufts of fur were sticking out of a few places while his eyes look droopy as hell. He leaves his room and shuffles over to the door next door. After grabbing the knob he slowly pushes it forward before stopping and peeking through the small crack to check if daddy bear was awake.

Sure enough he found the bear in his bathroom busy tying his blue bow-tie on; he must've woken up not long before he did. His back was turned completely to him, which prompted a small smirk on Blu's white maw as he silently entered the room. He crept up to the golden bear as quietly as he could while crouched so he wouldn't get noticed. Goldie seemed completely unaware of his presence since he focused most of his attention on smoothing a stubborn tuft of fur between his ears. With his guard completely down, Blu grinned wickedly and made his move.

Goldie's normally stoic dark blue eyes widened with shock when he felt arms suddenly wrap around him from behind. He let out a surprised shout as he collapsed on the tiled floor on his stomach with a loud _thump_. He quickly looks over his shoulder and finds Blu laughing while lying spread-eagled on his broad back. He frowned while his eyelids lowered into his usual half-lidded gaze.

"Blu." He says calmly. "Would you kindly get off of me?"

Blu giggled, something he rarely ever did. Feeling a bit rebellious, he shook his head. The grin he had on his face only grew wider when he saw the bear's eyebrows furrow and eyes narrow at him in annoyance.

"I mean it, Blu. Get off of me." He says sternly. Blu shakes his head again and he growls softly in dismay. "You're being childish right now. Get off before you get what's coming for you."

"Oh?" Blu rests his chin on his paw and stares at him with interested eyes and a seemingly innocent small smile, showing off his two front teeth cutely. "And what would _that _be, darling?" He asks daringly.

A hint of a smile appears on Goldie's maw. "This." In the blink of an eye he manages to roll onto his side and cause Blu to fall off with a yelp. As soon as the rabbit touches the floor he immediately reaches both his paws out to his stomach and proceeded to tickle him mercilessly.

"N-no! Ack!" Blu gasps as he desperately tries to fend off against the tickling fingers. "S-stop it! Ahahahahaha! Stop it right now!"

"Apologize first." Goldie replies bluntly.

Blu manages to give the bear a sly grin before quickly shaking his head. "No can do, dear."

"Then I guess you're going to have to suffer until you do." He then went for his sides, causing the blue rabbit to let out a squeal and frantically begin to kick his legs all over the place.

"Noooooooooooooo! S-stooooooooop! Ahahahahahahahaha! G-Goldieeeeeeeeeeee!" Blu whined while ignoring the pain he got after his foot hit the tub of the bathtub shower that is present in the small room.

"Not until you apologize."

"Neverrrrrrrrrr!"

"Then more torture for you~." Goldie smirked and brought his muzzle down to his stomach. Blu's eyes widened in horror and watched as he did the one thing he knew would make him surrender. He howled with laughter and closed his eyes tightly as the bear blew into his stomach.

"N-no! Not that! Anything but thaaAAAAAAAT!"

Goldie only smiled, which was hidden against the soft white fur as he continued to blow into it. Blu felt tears beginning to squeeze themselves out of the corners of his eyes and run down his cheeks as he laughed harder and harder until he thought he was beginning to run out of air. Unknown to the both of them, however, somebody was watching their little tickle fest.

His head resting against the doorway as his body leaned into it with both arms folded over his chest, and a smile present on his maw, Freddy watched the both of them with relaxed half-lidded eyes. His mind wandered back to any memory he had of their previous tickle fights, but so long has passed that he simply couldn't find any to remember. He felt his synthetic heart warm to the sight of his brother making his little baby doll laugh in a way he hasn't done in so long.

Eventually Blu's laughs started to die down as it became harder to breathe. "Alright!" He managed to cry out in between laughs, "I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry."

Goldie seemed satisfied with his answer and stopped his tickling at last. Blu was reduced to a panting, heaving mess as he breathed in air slowly. Goldie gently lifted him up so that he was sitting on his knees like him and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you, baby doll." He says with love clear in his voice. Blu only manages to smile back since he didn't find the strength in him just yet to reply verbally. Goldie closed his eyes as he brought their faces closer until their foreheads touched, smiling softly.

"Ahem." Freddy cleared his throat to break the brief pause. Both animatronics opened their eyes and parted after seeing him in the doorway.

"Do you mind?" Goldie asks with a hint of annoyance.

"I just wanted to check on you after I heard laughing coming from your room." Freddy replies. "Don't forget we have to clean up from last night's party. Tomorrow's the grand re-opening and we need this place to be spick 'n span when the manager arrives later."

"That's right..." The golden bear mumbles to himself as he trails his eyes away from his brother and down to the floor. "I'll be out there in a bit. Just give me some more time with Blu."

Freddy's smile widens an inch before he nods. "Alright. But not too long." He says before walking away.

Goldie rolls his eyes and grumbles something to himself before looking back at Blu, relaxing when he sees his face once more. He'll admit that he never liked it when Blu started to put on make-up from an early age. It started out as child's play at first, but slowly progressed into an everyday thing until it became normal to see him with make-up on. But he wasn't there when it started because he locked himself in his room for almost two years.

But it doesn't matter anymore. This was his chance to make up for the time he lost with his family. He's going to make things right between him and his child; hopefully everyone along the way, too.

"Did you have a good sleep?" He asks softly, cupping his face with his paw and rubbing his thumb over his cheek.

"Surprisingly, yes." Blu replies, pressing into his paw a bit more.

A dim smile appears on Goldie's maw. "Good." He rasps before moving forward and rubbing their noses together affectionately before standing up and leaving Blu kneeling on the floor. "You should probably get yourself cleaned up. Your fur is a mess."

Blu stands up and examines himself in the mirror. He smooths his paw over the small tuft of fur that stuck up between his ears along with a few other areas he could reach. "I'm just gonna take a quick shower." He says after spotting the stubborn tuft of fur between his ears stick up again.

"Do what you want." Goldie replies as he finishes adjusting his hat on his head. "Just be sure to come out and help with clean up when you're done."

"Yes, yes." Blu drawls as he leaves the room. The elder animatronic rolled his eyes and shook his head before leaving the room as well. A typical response from Blu.

Thankfully clean up ended much earlier than the Fazbear brothers had intended. Not only did they have Blu helping out, but Foxy, Bonnie, BB, and Maggie woke up and helped out as well not long after Blu arrived after his shower. They were now currently having breakfast in the lounge. Since renovations, a more proper kitchen was added into the new lounge; a bigger fridge, a dishwasher, a sink, and a oven were installed.

BB currently sat in front of the TV with a bowl of cereal in his lap. His big blue eyes were fixed on the screen as he watched a Sunday morning cartoon while eating his breakfast without a care in the world. Nobody saw the milk that dripped down his chin before he brought his wrist up and wiped it away with the sleeve of his blue and red stripped pajamas. Meanwhile the others were currently sitting at the dining table eating their own breakfast.

"Wow, Mags." Bonnie said as he brought a forkful of scrambled eggs up to his maw. "This is some really good cooking you've done here."

"Aye!" Foxy agrees while chewing on a crispy piece of bacon.

Maggie, standing in front of the oven with a spatula in her paw, raised her head and puffs her chest out with pride. "You think my cooking's good? You should try Chia's pancakes, _mes bons messieurs_."

"Chia's pancakes are the best!" BB calls from his spot on the floor.

"I'm afraid we don't have any pancake mix in stock." Freddy says while bringing a mug of black coffee up to his maw and taking a quick drink out of it, sighing as his taste buds sparked to life after feeling the warm flavor trickle down the back of his throat. "But I can ask the manager to buy some when he stops by."

"I don't think we've ever had pancakes." Goldie adds into the conversation as he eats his own plate of scrambled eggs along with two slices of toasted bread. A slightly choking noise was heard coming from BB. Everybody who was sitting immediately stood up and looked over to the android boy.

"You mean you've _never _had pancakes before?" He asked, looking at them in disbelief. Maggie pursed her lips and turned her attention back to the frying pan to resume cooking her own breakfast.

"... Yes." Bonnie replies slowly after a long minute of awkward silence; save for the sizzling of cooking oil and the noise coming from the TV. BB's eyes looked as though they were going to bulge right out of their sockets while his jaw dropped wide open.

"MAGGIE!" He cried. "WE HAVE TO GET CHIA TO MAKE PANCAKES RIGHT AWAY!"

"Calm down, _mon cher_." Maggie says without taking her gaze off the sizzling bacon in the frying pan. "It's not the end of the world if they've never had pancakes. Some aren't lucky to have that kind of luxury in his or her life."

"But... Everyone's had a pancake once, right? Right?"

Maggie didn't answer.

Wanting to break the growing tension in the air, Freddy cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Let's go through today's plans, shall we?" He says with a cheerful smile. "I'm aware that your beds haven't been set up yet, right?"

"_Oui_." Maggie replies as she carefully placed the two strips of bacon she cooked onto a plate beside some slices of toasted bread.

"It wasn't very comfy when I slept..." BB adds, quickly forgetting what transpired mere minutes ago. "It would've been nice to have slept on an actual bed instead of a mattress on the floor."

"BB!" Maggie snaps her attention over to the boy and gives him a disapproving glare. "That is rude!" BB flinches under her yellow gaze and said a quick apology before turning his attention back to the TV. The vixen sighed heavily before turning her head over to Freddy with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry about that,_ monsieur_."

Freddy held his paw up and gives her an understanding smile. "It's fine, Maggie. Anyway, the rest of the day will be spent setting up their beds and any other furniture they have. The sooner they feel at home the better."

"Is there anything after that?" Blu asks as he nibbles on a slice of toast. He isn't much of a big eater when it came to breakfast.

"Nothing, really." Freddy admits. "The rest of the time is yours. But remember that we have to turn in early for tomorrow. I want all of us to feel fresh and not be grumpy for the whole day." He adds while giving Blu a stern look. The blue rabbit only rolled his eyes and resumed eating his toast. The lounge door suddenly opened to reveal Frederick standing in the doorway. Standing behind him was Mike, who was cowering shyly.

"Morning, _mon cher_." Maggie says as she takes a seat at the dining table with her freshly cooked breakfast and a cup of orange juice.

"Good morning, daddy!" BB says with an enthusiastic wave.

"Good morning." Frederick says, tipping his hat with a smile. "I found this handsome young fellow standing in the Dining Room looking a little lost." He enters the room and steps aside as Mike shuffles in shyly. But his shyness was quickly replaced with joy upon seeing Bonnie and immediately ran over to him like an excited child.

"Morning, Bonnie!" He squeals after embracing him and rubbing his head against his chest. Bonnie laughs fondly and presses a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Good morning, love."

Frederick sniffs the air slightly. "Is that bacon and eggs I smell?" He asks, looking over to the source of it with a grin.

"I made breakfast this morning." Maggie says while eating her eggs. "I made some extras in case anyone else wakes up. There should be a plate on the counter for you."

Frederick walks over and picks up the surprisingly still warm plate of food. "Smells good, sugar." He says before pressing a kiss on the side of the vixen's head. Maggie smiles at him before she resumed eating her food. Fredrick took the time to make some coffee before joining the others at the table, taking a seat beside Foxy.

"I just discussed the plans for today." Freddy says across from him. "Here's what's gonna happen..."

...

Freddy's plan quickly went into action as soon as the others woke up and breakfast, or lunch in this case, was done. It took the rest of the afternoon and early evening hours to finish setting everything up for the new family. Blu will admit that he didn't enjoy it very much, but he did get something out of it in the end. He'd decided to work on Marion's desk while Goldie worked on his bed and ended up having a rather interesting conversation with the mute puppet.

"I'll be right back." Goldie grunts as he stands up. "I need to get something from backstage to help put together one of the pieces."

"Alright." Blu nods while adding the third table leg of Marion's desk in. Speaking of Marion, the puppet was currently sitting on a chair he had for his desk watching the two work. Silent as always. "And we just screw this in here..." Blu bites his tongue as he applies the last leg. "_Voila!_" He announces proudly. Behind him he could hear Marion clap his hands happily and turns to see him grinning widely with satisfaction. The silent puppet thanks him in sign language before getting off his seat and walking over to help him stand it up.

"That wasn't as bad as I originally thought it would be." Blu admits, putting both paws on his hips as he admires his work. "Well? Did I do good?" He asks. Marion looks up and gives him a thumbs up, prompting Blu to chuckle a bit. "This is going to take some time getting used to." He says as he kneels down on one knee to his level. "If you don't mind me asking: were you always like this?" He asks, knowing that Marion still had the ability to hear.

The puppet shakes his head "yes" and tells him in sign language that his creators had forgotten to add vocal cords while he was being developed.

"I see." Blu nods his head slowly before asking, "When were you "born", exactly?"

The summer of '99, Marion replies. He's officially set to stop growing when he turns thirty. He still has quite a while until then. Marion then gives him a sly smirk and adds that it was _his _turn to ask some questions of his own.

"Shoot." Blu replied. Marion then proceeded to him ask him average questions. Questions like when his birthday was or his age.

Okay. So the conversation wasn't _that _interesting. Yet Blu had developed a particular interest for the puppet. Not a romantic interest, but more of a kindred one of sorts. This is most likely because Marion resembles the marionette doll he once had. Just without the make-up. It was a smaller size, too. It's eyes were completely black, and a wide grin was permanently carved on its face. Despite the creepy appearance, Blu still cherished the doll. It was one of the very few things he still had to remind him of the good days he used to share with Goldie before the incident that practically tore the family apart for a few years.

True, Goldie was becoming a bit more sociable than before. But his opinion on humans in general and his stoic attitude were still the same. He still misses the old Goldie; back when he was always jolly and when his voice wasn't scratchy like it is now. But a stoic Goldie is better than no Goldie. But Blu, even though he would never say it out loud, still held onto a tiny thread of hope that the old Goldie he once knew would come back. But the chances of that happening were slim.

When it turned six 'o clock, everyone who worked on the furniture was practically exhausted. They all sat slumped in their chairs as though they just finished running a marathon.

"Poor Bonnie..." Mike cooed as he soothingly rubbed his head on the tired rabbit's chest. "Don't worry. Dr. Mikey will make you feel aaaaall better tonight~." The wolf-dog giggled when he spotted the bright blush that appeared on Bonnie's cheeks and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Why is Bonnie blushing?" BB asks Marion while they sat in a table not far from the others. Marion gave him a half-lidded look and simply shook his head in a "you don't wanna know" manner.

"Dinner's ready!" Chica whistles after placing some fresh pizzas on one of the party tables. "And careful! It's hot!" She adds with a wink as the others came over and took their seats.

"Ow!" BB drops a slice of pepperoni pizza he had and quickly dips his tongue into a glass of water. "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"_Bon sang, enfant!_" Maggie curses in pure French after seeing him take a bite out of his pizza when it was still hot. "What did Chica just say?"

"Give it a rest, Maggie." Frederick says while placing a paw on her shoulder. "I think the boy's learned his lesson."

Marion gives BB an annoyed frown as he took his tongue out of his water and smacks the back of his head, knocking his pinwheel hat off. "Ow! Hey!" BB whines at his older brother before turning to Frederick and points a finger at him. "Daaaaaaaaaad! Marion hit me!" Frederick doesn't reply and calmly eats his pizza slice instead. BB folds his arms over his chest and gives the bear an upset pout, causing a few of the others to snicker and giggle.

"Remember when I used to do that with you, Foxy?" Freddy asks the fox teasingly.

"What? Oh..." Foxy lowers his ears a bit in embarrassment. "Aye. I remember..."

"You used to be such a troublemaker back then! But what made it funny is that you always had Bonnie along in your misadventures before Chica came along."

"Oh yeah." Bonnie bobs his head agreeingly before sighing. "I remember aaaaall the times I had to help with clean up because of him."

"Hey! Don't ye even start to blame me for all that! It's not me fault ye had to clean the lass's restroom!" Foxy protests while pointing his hook accusingly at him. Bonnie suddenly drops his pizza on his plate and gives the fox a hard stare.

"You have no idea what it's like in there! The _things _I've seen in those bins next to the toilets..." The rabbit shudders from the memories that came rushing back and awkwardly drank his water. Chia nearly spits her food out from the laugh that threatened to escape her beak. Maggie and Chica just lose it and began to laugh like crazy. Mike giggles and attempts to soothe the now embarrassed rabbit by nuzzling his neck.

Blu stares at his brother with a sly smirk before taking a bite out of his slice of pizza. He wasn't a big fan of eating pizza like the others, but it's something he'd eat from time to time. As he picked up a napkin to wipe off any pizza sauce that could've stuck onto his white fur he briefly darted his eyes up randomly and catches a glimpse of Frederick looking at him. He tenses slightly, but relaxs when he thinks that he must've saw some sauce on his face. He quickly looks back at him again, but finds that his eyes were focused elsewhere.

**X.X**

**Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**

**Thanks for the new follows and favs! :D As always your support is greatly appreciated.**

***Throws out tickets to Fazbear's Frights.***

**Who wants to meet Springtrap? :D **

***Cricket chirps***

**Springtrap: :'( 'Forever alone...'**


	5. Chapter 5

Jeremy never expected himself to feel so guilty about leaving Blu alone at the party. He forgave him as he left the following morning, but that still didn't change how he felt in the end. Which is why he plans on making it up to him tonight. They always hung together during every shift he had. Most of the time it's just them chilling in the office; casually telling stories and such. But ever since the Game Area had been added they would sometimes go there and play a few of the games. Blu seems to have developed a great dislike for skee ball after a little match they had against each other. It ended with the rabbit throwing a temper tantrum and Goldie having to come over to calm him down.

It was still a funny scene, though. Watching the golden bear he held both fear and respect for babying the full grown rabbit as he ranted about him cheating by having more balls than him. He liked hanging out with him. With Zane having to work during the day, and him working at night, they barely had time to hang out together. The only time they had are holidays. Despite all the crap they give each other, they're still best friends who care for one another.

Jeremy eventually sees the building coming up and pulls up to it and parks in his usual spot at the front. When he enters the pizzeria he is greeted with the leftover scent of pizza lingering in the air. He spots Bonnie sitting on the edge of the stage strumming the strings of his guitar while Mike has his head on his lap and appearing to be taking a nap.

"Sup, Bonbon." He greets the purple rabbit while approaching him with both hands in his pockets. Bonnie stops his strumming and gives him a small smile as he looks at him.

"Hey, Jeremy." He says before going back to his guitar. Jeremy looks around, expecting for his blue brother to pop out of nowhere and greet him.

"Hey. Where's Blu?" He asks.

"In his room." Bonnie replies without stopping his strumming.

"Oh..." Jeremy suddenly begins to feel slightly uneasy. Was he still mad about last night? "Is he still angry with me?" He asks a bit worriedly.

"No." Bonnie smiles to himself after hearing the young man sigh with relief. "Just go to the office and do what you're supposed to do. He'll eventually come out and meet you."

"Right." Jeremy nods before making his way over to the west hall.

Meanwhile, unaware of his arrival, Blu adjusts himself and sat on the edge of his bed after failing to take a nap. He hears a soft knock on his doors and his right ear twitches slightly. "Come in." He says, sounding tired and bored. The bedroom door slowly opens to reveal not Goldie, but Marion instead. The puppet had a conflicting expression on his smooth white face.

"Oh." Blu said, sounding a bit surprised. "It's you." The puppet give him a nervous smile. There was a long pause until Blu awkwardly cleared his throat to break the silence between them. "So...what do you need?"

The puppet's smile drops and he replies. Blu stares at him with a raised brow when he finishes explaining himself. "You need someone to change a lightbulb in your room?"

Marion nods.

"Why not ask Frederick or any of your sisters?"

Marion frowned and went on to explain that his family is currently occupied with other things. "Oh..." Blu slowly looks away from the puppet and bit his bottom lip slightly before answering. "Yeah, I guess can help you with your problem."

A grin suddenly stretches across Marion's face and he happily claps in response. Blu simply rolls his eyes fondly before standing up to head over to backstage; now the new storage room. Marion trails closely behind him, the grin still present on his face. Bonnie was in the middle of playing a small song he and Mike wrote during their spare time when he spotted his brother's blue figure exit out of the bedroom corridor with Marion behind him.

"Blu!" He calls out, his guitar going silent.

Blu pauses in his tracks and looks over his shoulder at the purple bunny with an annoyed look. "What?" he asks, tapping his foot impatiently on the carpeted floor.

Bonnie frowns at his brother's impatience. "Jeremy's here. He's in the office waiting for you." The look on Blu's face quickly changes and his foot stops tapping.

"Really? He's here?" He asks, not quick to believe his brother.

"Yeah, idiot. I spoke to him earlier. He was wondering why you weren't waiting for him like you always do."

"Oh, dear..." Blu sighs, his ears drooping sadly as he turns his gaze to the floor. "He must still think I'm angry with him. I'll go see him after I'm done helping Marion, here."

"You do that." Bonnie replies before going back to playing on his guitar. On his lap he feels Mike's head shift and a small noise leaves his muzzle.

"B-Bonnie?" he asks, stirring from his nap. Bonnie stops playing to gently caress the canine's head.

"Go back to sleep, love. It's nothing important."

"M'kay..." And the young animatron drifts back to sleep.

Bonnie smiles at the peaceful expression he had on his face before finally going back to his guitar and playing without any other disturbances. He didn't acknowledge Blu and Marion as they left backstage and head over to the new bedroom corridor with a light bulb in his paw; even after he left for the office a few minutes later, Bonnie still acted clueless. It is often easy for him to get lost in music, especially if he's the one playing it. His guitar had always been his escape. From childhood to adulthood. And don't even get him started on his teenaged years.

Unknown to him, he's actually had a secret audience watching him. Watching shyly from behind one of the arcade games in the Game Area was Chia. Her eyes were fixed on the way the bunny's hands and fingers moved against the guitar strings as soft, but wonderful musical filled the empty room. She silently envied his ability to play. She'd always been the back-up singer of her band while Maggie acted as the guitarist. But she silently yearned for the role of guitarist, instead.

She's always loved trying out the guitar instead of cooking in the kitchen. Maggie always loved cooking instead of playing a instrument. They've talked about switching roles; Maggie would help teach Chia how to play guitar while Chia taught her how to cook. They've spoken their plan to Frederick, but he greatly disapproved of it right away. He tells them-being brutally honest-that he doesn't see any of them doing the things they wanted to do. He brought up Maggie to play guitar while he taught and trained Chia to cook in the kitchen like her counterpart, and that's how he wants it to be.

It hurt the both of them to hear that from their father figure, but understood his wishes and stuck with their roles. But they would sometimes secretly give each other lessons during the late night hours when they knew everyone else would be asleep. But Chia didn't want to have to do it behind their father's back all the time. She wanted to be able to learn guitar freely instead of having to worry about being discovered during every lesson.

"Chia?"

The slender chick tensed slightly, but relaxed when she saw that it was her older sister. "Maggie. Hi." She says in a soft voice so she can still listen to the music. Maggie looks at her with a cocked head before looking over to the Show Stage. "_Sœur_..." Maggie looked back at her sister with a half-lidded look and a small frown on her muzzle. "Why are you hiding in the Game Area?"

Chia seemed to cower slightly behind the arcade game she was hiding behind before looking back at Bonnie. "Doesn't his music sound beautiful?" She asks softly with a dreamlike look in her blue eyes.

Maggie nods. "_Oui_. But that doesn't answer my question." She folds her arms over her chest in a authoritative manner. Maggie always had this parental vibe around her whenever she was with her siblings. She is the closest thing they have to a mother figure. Which is why Chia saw her as her role model and often came to her for advice if she needed any.

"I'm afraid that I might distract him..." Chia replies with a shy look.

"Judging by how he's playing with that _jeune amant _of his napping on his lap, he's likely to have much more experience with the guitar than me." Maggie looks over to Bonnie and smiles as an idea comes into mind. She turns to her sister with a small grin on her face. "Maybe you can ask him for lessons? I'm pretty sure he's willing to give some if you ask nicely."

Chia's eyes widen and her beak drops open. Maggie frowns when she sees the doubt in her younger sister's eyes as she shakes her head quickly. "No, no, no. I don't wanna be a burden to him. H-he has enough to worry about."

Maggie sighs softly and shakes her head. "You want to play guitar, no?"

"I-I do." Chia frowns at her sister in dismay. "You know this already."

"Then this is your chance to get some _real _lessons from an expert. If you explain yourself to him, he might understand and even agree to do them in private. That way our father won't get suspicious if he finds the both of us missing at the same time."

Chia took a quick moment to think about what she said while fixing her attention back on Bonnie as he begins to play another song. "I... I guess you have a point... But I don't think I'm ready to ask him yet. Just give me a while to think about it before I do."

"Fine." The vixen sighs before turning to leave. "Are you gonna keep staying here?" She asks as she turns to leave for her room.

"For a few more minutes, then I'll be turning in."

"Alright, then. Goodnight, _ma chère sœur_." Maggie yawns as she leaves her sister alone with the music and her thoughts.

...

Jeremy never felt so bored in his life. Hell, even the classes he takes in college is more exciting than this! His lips were pressed in a tight line while his eyes were half-lidded. He had his cheek rest against his fist as he boredly skimmed through the cameras on his tablet; with additional cameras placed in the Game Area, Prize Corner, and Main Hall added in. The only bright side to this is that it no longer drained power. Which added less stress on his shoulders.

He sighs heavily after placing the tablet on his desk and slouches in his chair. He really wishes he had Blu with him right now. The young man closes his eyes. Unknown to him, the rabbit he yearned to see was hiding in the vent in the back of the office. A dark smirk was present on Blu's lips as he quietly, expertly, snaked himself out and stood on both legs behind him.

For a moment Jeremy found himself dozing off, so he opened his eyes. His nut brown eyes widened and a surprised shout escaped him as he was greeted with Blu's smirking face and fell off his chair. "Blu!" He yells, glaring up at him. "What the fuck, man!?"

"Consider it as payback for last night." Blu replies before offering his paw out to help him up. Jeremy frowns at him, but accepts it and is helped back on his feet. "Are you all right, darling?" Blu asks in a more serious tone.

"Yeah." Jeremy replies while dusting his work pants off. "But my ass hurt like hell, now."

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." Blu replies with a mischievous smile on his face. Jeremy rolls is eyes and takes the tablet off the desk as he sits back down.

"Hey...listen..." Jeremy looks up with a apologetic expression. "Sorry about last night..."

"What?" Blu's ears perked slightly before waving his paw. "No, no, darling. You're fine." He takes a seat on the edge of the desk and makes himself comfortable. "So is there anything you want to talk about? I'm here now~." He adds a soft, playful purr in the end. As cruel as it may sound, he often found joy in making the young man feel uncomfortable. The expressions he makes are just priceless! Jeremy, aware of this, rolls his eyes in return.

"Nothing worth mentioning." He replies with a dry chuckle. "But that's because I was sleeping most of the time. Oh yeah!" The young man suddenly reaches into his pocket and pulls out his smartphone along with a pair of earbuds that were already attached to it. "I bought this really cool song on the playstore the other day. I think you might like it."

Blu looks at him with a raised brow. He wasn't a big fan of human music, especially the obnoxious crap Chica would occasionally listen to on the radio whenever she was cooking. Jeremy has played him a few of the songs he had on his phone, and will admit that he likes a few of them. He's particularly shown some interest in a band that calls themselves Linkin Park. Mostly because a few of their songs perfectly describe his life.

"What makes you say that?"

The young man shrugs before giving him a sly smile. "Because when I first heard it on the radio I immediately thought of you."

Blu didn't know whether or not he should feel offended or flattered.

Jeremy scooted his chair closer to him and places the earbuds in his paw and waited until he put them before playing the song. The song was certainly not Linkin Park, but it immediately gave Blu chills as soon as he heard the lyrics. He couldn't help but pat his thigh to the beat as it played. He was beginning to zone out when he noticed the smug grin on Jeremy's face.

"What's with that look on your face?" He asks with a small, annoyed frown.

"What do you think of the song?" Jeremy replies as he lowers the volume so the rabbit could hear him easier.

"Catchy." Blu replies truthfully. "What's it called?"

""Animals" by Maroon 5." Jeremy takes an earbud out of Blu's ear and places it in his own. "A little addicting, right?" Blu nods.

"But what made you think of me when you heard it the first time?" Blu stares at him, expecting a plausible answer. But instead the young man only shrugs.

"You just happened to pop into my mind." Jeremy gives him a smile before putting the volume up again on his phone, bobbing his head to the music and mouthing the lyrics. Blu chuckled softly.

"You look ridiculous, you know." He says while removing the remaining earbud he had in his ear. "I'd like to see you _actually _sing that song."

"I can't sing for shit." Jeremy replies as he stops the song and removes his earbud, placing both back into his pocket.

"You don't know unless you try." Blu says with a wink. For a second Jeremy feels a shiver down his spine, but quickly shakes it off.

"Yeah? Can _you _sing?" Jeremy asks with a smirk and leaning forward slightly in his chair.

Blu lowers his eyelids halfway while giving him a frown. "Don't even go there, fleshbag." He warns, even though he means him no harm.

Jeremy flashes him a grin. "Hey. I'm just asking, dude." After a few minutes of silence the both of them let out small chuckles at each other. During that time, Goldie stops not far from the west doorway and stares at Blu. Blu notices him and stops chuckling.

"Damn it." He mutters under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asks after hearing him go silent.

"I have to turn in early." Blu nods over to Goldie. Jeremy turns his chair and instantly tenses when he sees the golden bear standing eerily in the dark. "See you tomorrow, darling." Blu sighs as he exits out of the office.

Jeremy sighs himself. "Alright. See ya tomorrow, then."

Blu pauses in the doorway and gives him a second glance over his shoulder before leaving with his adoptive father. "I see you're spending time with that human, again." Goldie says gruffly as they make their way through the Dining Area and back to their rooms.

"I always do." Blu replies. "You know this."

Goldie doesn't reply right away. The blue rabbit looks up at him before feeling and uneasy feeling in his gut. Goldie, still keeping his gaze straight ahead, spoke. "Do you like him?" The question takes Blu by surprise. It causes him to suddenly stop in his tracks and stare at the bear in dismay. Goldie stops and looks back at him with unwavering, judging eyes while unknowingly making him feel even more uneasy. "Well?" He rasps, "I'm waiting. We don't have all night."

"Goldie." Blu glares at him, eyebrows furrowed and paws balled into fists. "Don't get any ideas because I've been spending time with him during every shift. He is a friend and nothing else."

His answers seems to make the bear relax, helping him relax as well. The brief tension that hung between them disappeared as quickly as it came and they're back to their father-son bond. "I'm just watching out for you, baby doll." Goldie says while affectionately petting him between his ears.

Blu scoffs softly before smiling up at him with a half-lidded look. "I know, daddy bear." He sighs. He closes his eyes as he feels his maw press against his right cheek in a soft kiss.

"Goodnight, baby doll." The elder bear says before lumbering over to his bedroom door while Blu entered his own room.

**X.X**

**Alright, boys and girls! I got some news:**

**1\. My Governments teacher assigned me and my class a dumb project for us to do. So that's going to take some time away because I'll have to focus on coming up with ideas for that. So there's a chance that updates might be slow.**

**2\. Game Time with Freddy and Foxy is not abandoned! It's just taking a while for me to write something funny on it.**

**Once again: thanks for the support :)**

***Throws out Frederick's hat***

**Frederick: Hey! That's mine! D:**

**Btw, someone asked what thing I used for Maggie's French and I use Google Translate because I can't speak French at all.**


	6. Chapter 6

_He looks so cute!" A young blonde girl exclaims as she slaps both her hands together at the sight of the purple rabbit kit sitting on the floor. _

_"I don't think I've ever seen anythin' like it in my life!" An older man says while adjusting the slightly bent glasses he wore on his face. "A baby rabbit wearin' a diaper."_

_Bonnie's ears droop even more while he lowers his head shyly. His tiny form suddenly tenses and cowers as a kid approaches him with a wide grin. From his young eyes the human looked like a giant ready to eat him. "I wanna pick 'im up!" The boy shouted. He reached his hand out to grab him, causing Bonnie to suddenly let out an alarmed squeak before backing away from him and the others, only to find himself surrounded by more curious onlookers. _

_"All right, folks, that's enough." Freddy says in a gentle, but firm voice as he scoops up the frightened kit and holds him securely in his arms. "Bonbon's had enough for one day." The kit looks up at him with teary maroon eyes before burying his face in his chest in an attempt to hide from prying eyes. "Awwww. Does a certain little bunny rabbit not like all the attention he's getting?" Freddy coos teasingly while gently petting between his ears with his finger. The only reply he got was a small, shy muffled squeak._

_"Hey, Freddy?" Goldie asks, approaching him while the humans dispersed and went on to do their own thing._

_"Mm?" Freddy replies while still stroking the frightened kit. He looks up and is surprised to see his brother looking rather uneasy. And for good reason. _

_"Have you seen Blu? I can't find him anywhere."_

_Freddy slowly shook his head, becoming uneasy himself. "Are you sure you haven't checked the other rooms? You know how adventurous he can get for someone his age."_

_"For goodness sake, Freddy, he's only one!" Goldie lets out a heavy sigh and sags his shoulders. "Look. I'm just gonna go check the kitchen and see if he's in there. You know there's no stopping him if he's hungry." _

_Freddy sighs as well and shifts Bonnie a bit so that he had cradled in his arms. The kit looked up at him with confused eyes when he saw the worry on his face. He tilts his head and coos curiously, no longer shaken up by his first encounter with humans. "Let me know when you do find him." Freddy says. Goldie gives him a silent nod and turns to leave, not even noticing the surprised smirk that appeared on his brother's face when he saw the blue rabbit kit clinging onto his back like a baby koala. _

_..._

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was officially in swing.

As soon as the doors opened at eight a sea of children stormed in like a herd of wildebeest and ignored the frantic calls from their families. They all came to a stop in front of the Show Stage where both Fazbear bands stood, some gawking at Frederick and his "girls". Goldie and Blu stuck near backstage doing guard duty like they've always done. Foxy and Mike stood in Pirate Cove eagerly waiting for the children to come join them on their adventures. BB was positioned in the Game Area surrounded by balloons and standing by a small sign that read "Balloons". Marion was in his giant birthday present box-which they transferred from the other restaurant-waiting to hand out prizes to any lucky children.

There are a few recognizable faces in the building, but the rest are completely new. For Freddy it felt like an all new beginning for him and his family. It's been months since the they've killed their last guard. The whole idea felt alien now. Freddy, or any of the others who've killed with him, wouldn't openly admit that they feel guilty about their actions; but the faces of the many men and women they've slaughtered would haunt them until the end of days. Freddy didn't want to think about the past for too long, though. Standing in front of him was a crowd of screaming children desperately reaching their little hands at him and his band mates like fans at a concert. He missed performing to the children. The last few months of waiting for renovations to be done and the new family to arrive were long and boring, despite having a new game area.

His right ear twitched slightly when he heard Foxy speak in his piratey voice as he told of his and Mike's adventures on the high seas to the kids who gathered around to listen. He often found it cute when some of them came over either wearing a bandana or eyepatch to match Foxy's pirate theme. They both lock eyes briefly and flashed one another a loving smile before turning their attentions back to the children. Frederick, Chia, and Maggie were currently walking around the restaurant mingling with various kids or adults. It was decided that Freddy's band will play from opening to noon while Frederick's will play from noon to closing time. With small breaks in between.

Freddy finishes the song with a tip of his hat to the young girls in the crowd, causing them to scream and grow more excited. The curtains close and he and the others sigh in relief. "Quite the crowd we have today, huh?" He says as he places his microphone down on a nearby speaker.

"Biggest we've had in years." Bonnie adds while placing his bass guitar against the brick wall behind them. "And I thought the triplets birthday party had a lot of kids in it.

"But at least it means business is booming for the restaurant." Chica chimes in while placing her cupcake next to Freddy's microphone.

"I'm just looking forward to mingling with the children again." Freddy chuckles as he brushes the curtains apart to leave. "It's been so long since I've seen any. Despite being as loud and messy as they are, they're the ones who give us purpose to do what we do." Bonnie and Chica nod in agreement before following him out. The trio parted and went about their own business. Bonnie went over to the Game Area since Mike was busy with Foxy; Chica was chatting with a group of girls at a table; Freddy found himself not knowing what to do with himself.

"_Bonjour, Monsieur Fazbear._" Maggie greeted politely after seeing him by himself.

"Why hello there, Maggie." Freddy replies with a gentlemanly smile. "How's your first day going for you? Are the little ones treating you well?"

"They're fine, _bon monsieur_." Maggie replies with a smile. "And the rest of my family are enjoying themselves, too. But I'm afraid my dear sister is acting a little shy around the _petits_." She adds with a sad smile as she looks over to the Game Area where Chia stood not far from BB as he handed out balloons to kids.

"Forgive me for asking," Freddy said politely, "But is your sister always shy?"

"It's fine,_ monsieur_." Maggie assures him. "And_ oui, _she can be shy at times. She'll start to open up a bit once she gets use to you and your family." The vixen then tensed slightly and she placed both her paws over her beating synthetic heart. Freddy raised a worried brow and gently placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" He asks in a low voice so the others wouldn't hear. Maggie gave him a worried look, ears flat against her head.

"I'm scared, _monsieur_." She says quietly.

"'Scared'? About what?"

The pink and white fox sagged her shoulders while letting out a long sigh. "I haven't played guitar since the move. I'm worried I might mess up when it's time for us to perform."

The features on Freddy's face softened and he smiled down kindly at her. "You know. You remind me a lot of Foxy when he was younger. Back then his bark was worse than his bite; always talk big around everyone, only to chicken out at the last minute." The bear chuckled fondly to himself as he watched Foxy perform one of his acts with Mike. Maggie watched as well and couldn't help but smile a bit.

"The _enfants _seem to enjoy the show." She muses before looking back at Freddy. "I feel a lot better now, _monsieur_. Thank you for listening."

"It's not a problem, Maggie." Freddy replies. "I'm always here if you or anyone else need someone to turn to." He says before wandering away into the crowd of people. Maggie smiles softly to herself before proceeding to join her sister at the Game Area.

"Hi, Maggie!" BB said when he sees her pass the small carousel. The vixen stops and smiles down at him.

"_Bonjour, _BB." She says to him back. "How are things for you today,_ frère_?"

"Awesome!" He replies with a big, toothy grin. "A lot of kids like my balloons!" Maggie laughed softly to herself before reaching a paw out and playfully tipping his hat down to cover his eyes. "Hey!"

"See? What did _papa _tell you? No one can resist your balloons."

BB shrugs. "Meh. I guess."

Meanwhile, standing not far from the two, Chia watched Bonnie play against his brother on a level in "Guitar Hero". By the looks of it the purple rabbit was beating the slightly smaller bunny by a landslide. The blue rabbit himself looked like he was struggling to handle the sudden rush of buttons he needed to press on the fake guitar. A small crowd of children had gathered around them to watch and are cheering Bonnie on. Blu furrowed his eyebrows in frustration and bit his tongue to stop himself from cursing out loud as his brother kicked his ass before his eyes. By the time they finally finished the song Blu was about ready to smash the screen with the guitar.

"Awww. Better luck next time, brother." Bonnie said while patting his shoulder, much to his brother's annoyance and dismay. Blu didn't bother putting the fake instrument away and stomped off grumbling to himself. Bonnie frowns at his brother's lack of sportsmanship, but then shrugs it off and turns his attention back to the children. "Anyone else want to go against me?"

"Chia will!" BB suddenly blurted out from his spot. "She loves playing guitar!"

The slender chick gasped when she noticed that all eyes were now fixed on her and cowered against the arcade machine she was hiding behind.

"BB!" Maggie suddenly snaps, smacking the back of his head. "_Vous petit bâtard! Pourquoi voudriez-vous dire que votre sœur?_" The vixen didn't seem to notice the confused stares from the other children and adults while she stared angrily at her little brother. "_Eh bien?_" She growls, folding her arms over her now puffed out chest. "_Je suis en attente._"

It was in that moment that BB found himself in hot water with his eldest sister. She is the closest to Chia out of them all, and sometimes acts like an overprotective mother towards her if somebody says or does something to offend her; intentional or not, they will not receive any mercy from the vixen. The young boy shivered in her burning yellow gaze and seemingly forgot how to speak. The only one who can truly snap Maggie out of her rage is their father. All BB can do now is hope and pray that the bear will notice something off and come over.

"S-sister..." Chia stutters while standing a safe distance away. "I-it's alright. Please don't hurt BB out of this..." The only reply she got was a low growl coming from the vixen's throat as her patience grew thin.

"Maggie Mangle!" A voice suddenly booms from across the restaurant. Freddy and a few of the others stopped what they're doing and watched as the classy bear made his way over to the fight. Eyebrows furrowed; nose wrinkled; paws clenched into tight fists. He didn't look very happy. He finally reached the two and stood in front of a now shivering BB, towering over his adopted daughter menacingly. But Maggie didn't even look the slightest intimidated.

"_Quel est le problème avec vous? Pourquoi êtes-vous agissez comme ça?_" The bear suddenly snaps in French. "_Vous êtes vous-même embarrassante devant tout le monde!_"

Maggie's eyes narrow up at the bear and defensively stood her ground, snapping angrily in French at the bear with both eyes as hard as yellow gems. Frederick snaps back, prompting Maggie to continue to protest against him.

"Uhm... Should we say something?" Bonnie whispers to Chia while watching the two continue to argue. The slender chick sighs and shakes her head.

"No. This isn't the first time that's happened." She replies. "And before you ask: Frederick isn't French."

"I figured." Bonnie chuckles.

The fight between the two lasted for a good couple of minutes until Maggie finally started to calm down. She lowered her head sadly and drooped her ears. "_Je suis désolé, père..._ I didn't mean to lose my temper like that..." she finishes in English.

Frederick's face softened as he relaxed as well. He gave the vixen a small smile before placing his paw on her shoulder. "It's fine, Maggie. Just don't do it again. And be sure to apologize to BB later." Maggie nods her head firmly.

"Right."

Frederick nods approvingly and then pulls her in for a hug, receiving a few "aws" by bystanders. "I love you, Maggie. Know that."

The vixen sniffles against the white button vest he wore and bobs her head a bit. "I love you too, _papa..._"

The tension that hung in the air quickly vanished and things resumed as it was before. BB was a little shaken up by the event. But that didn't stop him from doing his job. By the time the day ended and the restaurant closed its doors to the public for the day he was already laughing again like it never happened.

...

"Did you have a good day, BB?" Frederick asks as he tucked his son in.

"Uh huh!" The boy replied, giggled as the bear brought the striped blanket up to his chin. "Aside from the part when Maggie became really scary, I had a great day! A lot of kids liked my balloons!"

The bear chuckled and playfully ruffled his short brown hair. "That's very good to hear. Speaking of which, did you apologize to Chia?" He smiles when he sees the child quickly bob his head in response.

"Yep. She says it's alright and that she's forgiven me." Chia was always forgiving towards children. She wouldn't stay mad at them for long unless they did something really bad. BB giggled loudly when the bear pressed his muzzle against his cheek in the form of a kiss.

"Goodnight, my boy. Sweet dreams." Frederick coos as he makes his way out the door and flipping the light switch so that the ceiling turned off and only BB's balloon nightlight remains as the only light source in the piercing blackness that quickly claimed the room.

"Goodnight, daddy..." BB yawns loudly just as his bedroom door was closed.

Frederick took a step back and walked down the corridor. He passed by Marion's room and could instantly hear the music box that helps him sleep play "My Grandfather's Clock". Marion always found it hard to sleep without having a little noise. Back when he and BB shared rooms in the old restaurant they used to live in, BB would often complain how the music box kept him awake at night. It was a great relief when they learned that they would all be getting their own rooms at the new location. Frederick checked both girls' rooms and saw that they were already fast asleep.

"They're practically exhausted." Frederick said to Freddy as they sat in one of the tables in the Dining Area. Freddy chuckles and nods.

"I don't blame them. Chica couldn't even find the strength to cook tonight. We all need to get used to the new schedule now that the restaurant's been re-opened." The older bear says as he relaxes himself against the chair a bit. "By the way, I didn't know you could speak French as well?"

Frederick lets out a laugh and nods. "Yes I can! I actually had to when I found out I was going to receive Maggie. Believe me, those first months of learning were a living hell." Freddy smiles.

"I don't blame you. Sometimes I can barely understand what Foxy is saying with that accent of his. As a kit I had to constantly remind him to speak clearly so I could understand him better." The older bear then shrugged and added, "But I guess that's not as hard as trying to learn a different language."

"It's difficult, yes." Frederick says. "But after a while it becomes second nature. But the only time Maggie speaks French is when she's very infuriated like you saw today. By the way, I'm so sorry about that."

"There's no need to apologize." Freddy says with a smile.

Just then one of the main doors suddenly swings open and Jeremy _dances _in while singing to a song to himself. It didn't take much for either bears to notice the long white wire trailing down the young man's ears to his left pocket. Once inside Jeremy stopped and took out his phone to end the song he was listening to before removing his earbuds. "Hey, Freddy. Hey, Frederick." He greeted after noticing them at their table.

"Hello, Jeremy." Freddy replies while Frederick gives him a friendly nod. "Blu should be waiting for you in the office."

"Cool." Jeremy says before leaving. "Have a good night, you two." He adds loudly.

Freddy chuckles before looking at Frederick with a small smirk. The younger bear raised his eyebrow at this, but Freddy simple gives him a wink and begins counting down with his fingers. "Five, four, three, two, one." A loud, surprised scream was suddenly heard coming from the East Hall, followed by Blu's laughter.

"Blu! You fucking dick!" The young man snaps, hitting the blue rabbit's arm. "That was not funny!"

Freddy places his maw over to his maw to stifle a laugh and noticed the confused expression on Frederick's face. "Don't worry." He assures him while still trying to hold in his laugh, "It's a nightly tradition for those two. Blu just loves to scare the living daylights out of him when he gets the chance. That rabbit is going to be the death of him one of these days."

"Right..." Frederick says with a slight frown.

**X.X**

***Curled up into a ball while holding a Freddy plushie sobbing***

***Fnaf gang watches silently***

**Blu: If any of you are wondering: the author saw the ending to nightmare mode in Fnaf 3 last night. She's a little upset right now and is trying to accept the fact that the fnaf games are more than likely done for good.**

**Chica: But she's also glad it's over because it's a fitting conclusion to an interesting story. And was able to bring some closure for her. **

**Bonnie: But that doesn't mean she won't stop writing fnaf fanfics, of course. But she might or might not write a sequel to Give Life. Most likely not because the true ending to night 5 in fnaf 3 is a little heartbreaking to her. **

**Foxy: She would like to apologize for the late updates. School be givin' her a hard time and she be havin' a Government test this Friday. **

**Mike: She would also like to thank you for your continued support and patience! :)**

**Freddy: She would also like to apologize if this chapter wasn't very satisfying. **

**Goldie: The new chapters for Give Life and Game Time with Freddy and Foxy are coming soon. For now it's best to give the author some space since she's going through some denial over Fnaf 3's endings right now.**

**Springtrap: And I'm not a Frankenstein animatronic! Yay! :D (I really hated that theory)**

**UPDATE: THERE. I FIXED SOME THINGS AND REMOVED MOST OF THE FRENCH DIALOGUE. YOU'RE WELCOME.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Damn, is it hot in here..." Goldie muttered quietly to himself as he stepped into the lounge. Inside he heard the metal fan that was normally kept in the office whirring on the coffee table at full blast. Goldie spotted his brother sitting slouched on the couch and watching what looked like a documentary on...rabbits?_

You've got to be kidding me, _Goldie thought in dismay. He would've facepalmed if it weren't for the blue bundle he carried in his arms. Blu was looking up at him with big, curious green eyes, while occasionally suckling on the white pacifier he had in his mouth. He walks over and places Blu down in the small makeshift play area in the corner of the room before joining his brother on the couch._

_"It's hot." The young adult Freddy Fazbear said as he stared at the small television screen boredly. _

_"Why are you watching a documentary on how to raise rabbits?" Goldie asks with a half-lidded look. "Don't tell me you're doing it because of them." He gestures over to the play area where Blu and Bonnie currently resided. _

_Bonnie was taking a nap on the floor while hugging a large carrot Freddy had given him earlier to play with. Neither of the rabbit kits had teeth yet, so they were currently unable to eat any solid food that wasn't milk or baby food. Blu crawls over to his sleeping brother with interest for the carrot. He looks at Bonnie for a brief second and then over to the carrot he currently held onto with his little lavender paws. Without any given thought, the blue kit reaches out and pulls the vegetable out of his sibling's arms. Abruptly waking him in the process. _

_"You are unbelievable sometimes, Freddy." Goldie says while giving his twin a small shove. _

_"What makes you say that?" Freddy replies while rubbing his shoulder. _

_"What makes you think watching a documentary on rabbits will benefit us in raising Bonnie and Blu?" _

_"I just thought it would help..." Freddy then flinches in pain and recoils back when his brother suddenly begins to knock on his head as though it were a door. _

_"Are you really _that _thick headed, Freddy?" Goldie asks with a sly grin. Freddy furrows his eyebrows in annoyance and attempts to push his brother away._

_"Stop that! Knock it off!"_

_Blu crawls a few feet away from his brother before hugging onto the carrot and attempting to nap beside it like his brother had. Bonnie crawls over to his brother with a scowl on his face and takes the carrot back. Blu gives his brother an angry look and grabs onto the other end of the carrot, locking themselves in a battle of tug-of-war. This went on for a few minutes until Blu spat his pacifier at his brother and hitting him in the face with it._

_Bonnie lost his grip on the carrot and fell back on his rear. Maroon eyes started to water and a small whine grew in the purple kit's throat before erupting into a loud wail. Blu paid no attention to his brother's sobbing and hugged the carrot close like a precious doll. Bonnie's cries alerted the Fazbear brothers and got the both of them to investigate. _

_"Oh, no." Freddy sighs when he sees Blu with the carrot and Bonnie sobbing with a pacifier lying a few feet from him. Goldie places both his paws on his hips and narrows his dark blue eyes at the blue rabbit kit._

_"__**Bonnie Blu Fazbear!**__" _

_Uh oh. Full name._

_The bunny jumps awake with a surprised squeak. He slowly looks up and sees Goldie's towering figure glaring down at him. The kit flattened his ears against his head and cowered fearfully beside the carrot._

_"Here, I'll just go get another carrot for Bonbon." Freddy says before his brother pops a vein. He then quickly left the room and returned shortly after with a carrot in his paw. "Here you go, Bonbon." The bear coos while waving the carrot in the crying kit's face. "Papa bear has a new carrot for you. See?"_

_The loud sobbing coming from Bonnie slowly died down as he opened his now puffy wet eyes. A few stray tears rolled down his furry cheeks as he sniffed the carrot in front of him. Without a single noise, the purple kit reached his little paws out and took the carrot from Freddy, hugging it and laying his head against it like a pillow. Blu looks at the carrot he had in his arms and then over to Bonnie's. His eyebrows furrowed and he tossed his carrot aside before crawling over to his brother to take his carrot. Again. _

_The reason? Because he thought his carrot was bigger. The action only resulted in the same scene and both Fazbear brothers sighed in unison. _

_..._

"Hey, Blu?" Bonnie asks while elbowing his brother a bit. Blu rolls his head and looks up at his brother with his usual half-lidded look.

"What?" he drawls. It's clear that he's completely bored with how the day's going. Bonnie gives him a wide grin and nods over the main doors.

"Isn't that your _boyfriend _over there?" He asks with a wink. Mike giggles beside him.

Blu raises a brow and looks over in the direction of the main doors. His eyes widened and he nearly let out a loud gasp when he spots Jeremy's slightly pale figure standing not far from the podium with his arms folded over his chest and an impatient look on his face. He looked so different without his uniform on. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt with some kind of modern-day video game character on the front. His red copper hair wasn't as neatly groomed as it usually was when he came in for his shift. His eyes were drooping slightly and it looked like he might crash in any moment.

Standing beside him was a man who looked to be about the same height and age as him. He had porcelain colored skin and jet-black hair that reached past his ears. But not enough to touch his shoulders. He wore a pair of ripped up jeans and a t-shirt with a band name on it. His hair looked like it wasn't done with any effort. He was receiving a few looks from parents and few were even whispering to each other while their eyes were still on him.

Blu just barely caught a glimpse of the little girl bouncing in front of them. Like the man, she also had jet-black hair. Except her's was tied into a long ponytail that bounced off her back. Her skin was also porcelain while a pair of olive colored eyes glowed brightly with life. She wore a pink "Hello Kitty" tank top with a small little pink skirt that bounced along with her. Blu's experienced many excited children in his career, but this one seemed too excited.

"Well? Aren't you gonna say hi?" Bonnie asks. Blu narrows his eyes up at his brother before elbowing his side painfully.

"For starters," Blu began as he watched his brother grip his side in pain, "Jeremy is NOT - I repeat - is NOT my boyfriend."

"Owww..." Bonnie groans while narrowing one eye at him. "You didn't have to elbow me that hard you ass!" He hisses while Mike tries to comfort him by rubbing his back. Blu smirks down at his brother.

"_Language_, brother~" He sings as he walks away.

Meanwhile, Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief when his table was finally ready. His roommate, Zane, held onto his little cousin's hand tightly as they followed the waitress through the crowd of adults and children chasing one another amongst the tables. Jeremy was close to cursing out loud when two boys suddenly ran in front of him without warning. Zane's eight year-old cousin, Ashlyn, was too busy looking around the pizzeria with an awestruck expression. Both men never felt so relieved when they finally reached their table after what felt like a climb up Mt. Everest.

"I'm going to give you three some time to order. When you're ready just wave your hand." The waitress said in a nasally voice as she handed out adult menus to Zane and Jeremy while giving Ashlyn a kid's one. "Would you like anything to drink first?"

"Yeah." Zane replies as he looks through the menu. "I'd like a diet Pepsi-Cola."

"Same here." Jeremy replies.

"Okay..." The waitress says to herself as she writes it down on a small notepad. "And what about you, little lady? What would you like to drink?"

Jeremy looks over to Ashlyn and frowns slightly. The girl had a spaced out look on her face as she seemingly stared through the woman standing across from her. She was daydreaming. Again.

"Ashlyn!" Zane says as he snaps his fingers in front of her and bringing her out of her brief spell.

"Huh? What is it?" She asks as though she'd been woken up from a long nap.

"The nice lady here asked you what you'd like to drink." Zane says in a almost scolding tone of voice.

"Oh! I would like a glass of water, please. With a lemon in it, too!"

"Alright." The waitress chuckles. "I'll be right back with your drinks. Take your time looking through the menu, too." She then turned away and left. Blu watches from afar; hidden against a wall not far from where Jeremy was sitting. While the red head skimmed through the menu his companion was busy dealing with the hyperactive girl they brought along. She would be day dreaming one minute and then laughing to herself the next. The people in the neighboring tables would occasionally glance over to see what it was all about before going back to what they were doing. Blu waited exactly until Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were finished performing on stage to casually make his way over.

"Can I go play, cousin Zane?" Ashlyn asks while tugging on her cousin's sleeve. The young man sighs and uses the menu to hide the annoyed scowl he had on his face. His little cousin can be a real handful with or without her medication.

Ashlyn had been diagnosed with Attention Deficit Disorder, or ADD, at the young age of three. She's prone to sudden mood swings, forgetting easily, trouble focusing, daydreaming constantly, and impulsive behavior. But those are just a few of the many effects ADD has. Despite her small...condition, Ashlyn is known to be a bright, happy girl with an overactive imagination and kind heart by her family and school teachers.

The young girl continues to pull on her cousin's sleeve while nagging his name repeatedly until the young man finally gave in and said "yes". "Thanks cousin Zane!" She squeals happily while jumping out of her seat, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, and running off to the Game Area.

"I wanna know how my aunt and uncle are able to put with a kid like her everyday." Zane says, closing the menu and placing it down in front of him.

"Give her a break, dude. You know she's not like the other kids." Jeremy says, giving him a small frown.

"I know." The other man sighs, slouching in his seat a bit and casually rolling his head away. "It's not like I hate her, man. I love her to bits like everyone else. But you know I have my limits when it comes to kids." Zane wrinkles his nose in disgust when he notices a kid eating a slice of pizza with his mouth open and face covered in tomato sauce. For a moment he thought he was going to hurl.

"I guess." Jeremy replies with a small shrug.

Blu's green eyes follow Ashlyn as she enters the Game Area before focusing back on Jeremy's table. The waitress returned with their drinks and took their orders while Freddy and the others finished up their last song for the morning. In an hour it would be Frederick and his "girls" time to shine. Blu had to admit: the bear really knew how to sing. He sang in a soft, melodic, voice that managed to catch the attention of every child near the Show Stage. Each note was perfect; every lyric of the songs he sang carefully memorized before being brought to life in a colorful array of pitches and music. The way children would immediately come over when he sings into the microphone made it look as though they were under some kind of spell. Blu sometimes found himself becoming mesmerized by his singing.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica leave the stage. Blu sees his mark and, with a sly smile, makes his move.

"Hey, man, I gotta go take a dump."

"Whatever." Jeremy replies as he watches his friend get up and leave for the restroom. Knowing Zane, this could take a while. The young man sighed boredly and casually stared off into space.

"_Whatcha lookin' at, pretty boy?_" A voice whispers hotly in his ear. Jeremy lets out a small gasp while flinching in his seat in surprise. He snaps his head over his shoulder and looks up to find a familiar blue and white face. His shock quickly fades away and is quickly replaced by the annoyance he feels every time this happens to him. Blu grins down wickedly, his two front teeth showing and pupils slightly dilated. If a stranger saw the look he had on his face, they would've instantly thought he was insane.

"I'm just gonna assume you did that because you're happy to see me." Jeremy says bluntly before turning away and sipping his drink. He hears a chuckle above him.

"Nice job, Einstein. Allow me to award you with the satisfaction of...nothing." Blu replies with a teasing smile. Jeremy smiles slyly as he continued to drink his soda. He was tempted to take his friend's glass and toss the beverage all over the rabbit. But then he's more than likely to get his ass kicked out for vandalism, get fired, or possibly have his ass murdered by Goldie. Just the thought of him watching his every movement around Blu was nerve-wracking enough. The last thing he needed is a giant golden teddy bear come barreling over like a angry bull.

Blu's pupils return to normal and his smile turns friendly as he places his paw on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Was that a little too much?" He asks, worried that he might have over done it a bit.

"Nah. You're good." Jeremy replied. "I'm actually use to it by now. I just didn't think you'd surprise me in public."

"Of course you didn't." Blu replies with a unconvinced smile. "But I have to ask, what are you doing at Freddy's so early? It's not even time for you to start your shift."

"Oh! About that." Jeremy places his glass down and clears his throat. "I, uh, actually wanted to come over and see you in action. You know? I wanted it to be a surprise, too. But I guess _that _didn't work out." The young man finishes with a small, defeated sigh.

Blu perks his ears slightly and his eyes widen a bit. "You mean you actually came here...to see _me_?"

"Duh." Jeremy replies before taking another sip out of his glass. "I mean why else would I come to Freddy's during the day?" The young man was obviously to the fact that the blue bunny behind him had a red tint on his powdered cheeks as a result from what he said. "You're practically my best friend aside from Zane." He adds casually.

The blush is gone instantly and the smile Blu had on his face drops an inch. "... I see." He says while trying to hide the disappointment he now felt.

Watching from the Cove stood Bonnie, Foxy, and Mike with smiles on their faces. "I'm giving him three weeks when he realizes that he actually likes Jerm-meister." Bonnie says with a smug smile.

"Five weeks." Foxy adds.

"Nine!" Mike chimes in while wagging his tail happily. Out of the corner of his eye he suddenly notices a small figure walking over his way. He turns to see BB's round plump figure approaching him. The usual cheerful grin that's always present on his face was now a gloomy frown.

"Uhm... Hello?" BB asks a bit quitely. Foxy and Bonnie don't seem to hear him since they were busy watching the conversation between Jeremy and Blu. But Mike was instantly on his case.

"Hello there, BB!" He greets with a cheerful smile. "What seems to be the problem?"

BB bites his bottom lip while fiddling with his thumbs nervously. "I...uh... T-there's a girl who's picking on another girl..."

The smile on Mike's muzzle instantly drops. "Somebody's bullying someone else?" He asks. The boy quickly bobbed his head in response. "W-what's this girl doing?"

"Sh-she stole her tickets and is stomping on one of her prizes. I told her I would tell on her if she didn't stop, b-but she called her a mean word and told me to scram..."

"What was the mean word?"

The boy suddenly looked hesitant. "I-I don't know what it means...but she called her a "bitch"..."

Mike's ears perk in alarm and his jaw drops open. Foxy and Bonnie suddenly look over in their direction after having heard the word themselves. Both of which had shocked looks on their faces. But Foxy himself looked the most upset about it. "Lad..." He said calmly while kneeling down on one knee to his level, "What's this 'bout bein' called a mean word?"

...

"Hey Maggie?" Chia asks in a soft voice while making her way through the Dining Room with the vixen by her side.

"Hmm?" Maggie replies before turning to look at her little sister with a smile. "What is it, _sœur_? Is something on your mind?"

"No..." The chick replies with a small, nervous chuckle. "I was just wondering... When are we gonna start doing our lessons again?"

Maggie abruptly comes to a halt as she stares back at her wide eyed. The pink and white fox quickly moved her head around to make sure if Frederick or anyone else was nearby before taking Chia to the side and whispering, "I was wondering the same thing. Do you want to start doing them again?"

Chia didn't answer right away. She thought back to when she watched Bonnie practice guitar with Mike napping beside him on stage and envied his skillful work. She was starting to think that he might actually be better than Maggie! Unlike Maggie, he played with passion because he actually loved playing with his instrument. As if reading her mind, the vixen smiled and gently places her paw on her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"If this is about Bonnie, I understand. Just let me know when and where you want to meet, and I'll be sure to be there."

Chia looks up at her sister and a grateful smile appears on her beak. She couldn't have been any more lucky to have someone as understanding and willing like Maggie. But she's quickly pulled out of her thoughts when she notices Foxy, Bonnie and Mike marching over to the Game Area with BB leading the way. "What's going on over there?" She asks while tilting her head curiously.

Maggie looks over in the same direction and spotted a mean looking kid stomping on something in front of a little girl. "I don't know." she says, her voice turning slightly grim. "Let's go see what it's about."

BB was relieved when he saw that the young girl had actually listened to him and stayed put. But the dry tear stains and redness in her eyes was all the proof he needed to convince the others that something was wrong. Standing in front of her was a rather big looking girl with long blonde hair and a round face with chunky cheeks. She seemed to be a few years older than the smaller girl, and didn't look like a very nice person. Stuffed in her pockets were tickets - lots of them. At first glance you'd think she was really good at arcade games, but then that little voice in your head would ask if she could've gotten those tickets from...other sources. Her dirty, untied sketchers shoe, was stomping on a Chica plush. By now the front of it was covered in dirt and other nasties, making it a little too unsanitary for anyone to take home.

Already Foxy was snarling in disgust. His anger only grew worse when the bully attempted to take the Foxy plush the smaller girl held tightly in her arms.

"Gimme your doll!"

"NO!" The girl cried as she held onto her second prize for dear life. "You already ruined my Chica plush!"

"GIMME IT!

"NO! GET YOUR OWN!" The small girl was on the verge of tears again. It was at that moment when BB quickly ran over and stood defensively in front of her.

"Leave her alone!" he yelled. "It's not nice to steal things from other people! Especially if they worked hard to get it!"

The bully snorted in amusement. It almost made her sound like a pig. If the moment wasn't serious, BB would've laughed. "What did I tell you to do, fatso? I told you to scram! And by the way, your balloons are SHIT."

Silence suddenly fell over the android boy. Nobody's ever been so mean to him about his balloons before. Yeah, he was often picked on for his looks or voice. But never his balloons. People always told him that they loved his balloons. The way she said it pinched something in him. BB thought he was going to start crying himself.

"LASS!" A voice, loud enough to be heard over the chatter of other children and adults in the area, was heard. All three kids flinched and looked up to see a rather angry looking Foxy making his way over. His nose wrinkled and flaring in disgust while his lips were curled back to reveal his sharp white teeth. The bully craned her chubby neck back as far as it would allow her to look up at the fox with a annoyed scowl.

"What do you want, wolfy? Your stories suck ass."

Bonnie's eye twitched and he was tempted to knock that kid to sky heaven. If Mike hadn't kept a firm paw on his shoulder the whole time, he probably would have.

A low growl rumbled in Foxy's throat as he stood heaving in front of the bully. "Young lass, that kind of language ain't tolerated around here. Especially from somebody as young as ye."

"Pffft!" The bully waved him off. "So? My parents let me say bad words all the time!"

"Well ye must have terrible parents if they allow ye to use such sailor language." The disgust was clear in the pirate's tone. He loathed kids who would use foul language they likely learned from friends or social media. Modern media has turned the little sweet mateys he once adored into unbearable, rude brats you just don't want to be near. He's even seen children as young as seven play on those smartphones texting to friends or talking like preteens. The way modern society is just makes him sick entirely. "But this sort of thing can't go unpunished by the captain."

The girl folded her fat arms over the t-shirt she wore that looked a little too small on her. "What are you gonna do? Tell my parents? Because I'm pretty sure they won't even take a stupid excuse for a pirate like you seriously. You're just a phony! A stupid phony!"

Bonnie felt his heartbeat begin to rise. He knew Foxy was nearing his breaking point with this kid. He's never lost his temper in public before. There have been a few occasions where he's snapped at a child for picking on another or constantly interrupting his show with dumb questions. But those instances were rare since Foxy loved children. Especially the little mateys who come to his Cove. He can be so fiercely protective of anybody he cares for to the point where he won't be hesitant to use his hook if necessary.

"_Jeune dame, _what did you say?" Maggie's soft French voice suddenly said. The vixen walked over and stood beside Foxy with her paws placed on her hips in a way a disappointed mother would do.

"Who the hell are you?" the bully asked with a snort in the end.

"I said, '_what did you say?_'" Maggie repeated and completely ignoring the girl's question.

"Hey! Answer me when I ask you something you stupid dog!"

Foxy's exposed eye suddenly flashed with animalistic rage, "Why ye-" Maggie suddenly held her arm out in front of him calmly when he took a stepped forward, about to raise his hook.

"I don't answer to rude _filles _like yourself." Maggie replies with a venomous hiss. "Now, from what I've heard so far, you've not only been rude to my _ami _and _petit frère_, but you've also attempted to take this sweet _petite fille's _hard earned prize from her." Her eyes narrowed and she slightly curls her lips back. "And I can assume that those tickets you have in your pockets aren't really your's, no?"

"S-she took my tickets and hurt my Chica doll..." the small girl whimpered, hugging her Foxy doll while BB comforted her. Chia, who'd been with Maggie only moments ago, went off to find either one of the Fazbear brothers or Frederick after seeing how nasty the situation was.

"Really now?" Maggie looked over to the small girl and then back to the bully with a cold, unforgiving glare. The bully wilted a bit under her stare and suddenly felt a bit uneasy inside. She stiffened when the vixen suddenly bent down and brought her face close to her's. "Stealing from other's is also prohibited here at Fazbear's. So far, by the looks of it, you've broken two rules."

"S-so?" The bully's voice faltered, much to her shock and dismay. "I always get what I want. A-and when I want something, I get it." She suddenly turned her head over to the smaller girl and, without warning, reached for her Foxy plush.

"H-hey!" the girl yelled. Before anyone could react, the bully ripped the doll out of her arms and causing one of the arms to be torn right off. The child screamed as cotton flew out and landed around the stuffed arm she dropped on the floor. The bully looked down at her new, albeit ruined, prize with a smug grin and looking up at Maggie to show it off. But the blood in her suddenly ran cold as she locked eyes with the now angry vixen.

"That's _three _strikes." she snarls, venom dripping from the end of each word. "We're going to your parents. But first: apologize for your rudeness."

"W-what happens if I refuse?" the bully asks bravely, but foolishly.

Maggie's eyes suddenly turned black with white dots as she said, "Apologize. _**NOW**_."

The bully started to tremble in fear when she saw the same thing in Foxy and Bonnie's eyes and whimpered fearfully. She shakily turned her head over to the girl, BB, and Foxy. "S-sorry for being s-so rude." she stammers while her fat legs shook with fear. Their eyes changed back to normal and Maggie gave her an approved nod.

"_Bon._" she said.

Chia was making her way back over to the scene with a worried look on her face while a clearly upset Freddy Fazbear followed her closely behind. When they arrived the bully looked like she was about to wet herself on the spot. "What seems to be the problem here?" he asks, arms folded over his broad chest.

"This here lass was causin' up some trouble for one of me little mateys and bein' very rude." Foxy explained, narrowing his eye hatefully at the shaking girl.

Freddy took one good look at the ruined Chica plush and torn Foxy plush on the floor, the crying girl, and the bully that had "guilty" written all over her fat face to get what happened. He suddenly took the tickets from the bully's pocket and held them in front of the little girl. "Are these your's, little lady?" he asked in a sweet, gentle voice. The girl sniffles and bobs her head. Freddy smiles and hands them back to her.

"Th-Thank you." The girl replies with a shy smile.

Freddy smiles back and gently wipes a tear off her face before turning over to Mike. "Michael." he said, "I want you to take young..."

"Ashlyn." The girl says.

Freddy gives her a thankful smile before continuing. "_Ashlyn _over to one of the coin machines and help her win some tickets."

"Okay!" Mike replies cheerfully before offering his paw to her. "Come on, Ashlyn! Let's go play some games so we can win you a new Foxy and Chica plush." The girl looked a bit hesitant, but Mike giggled and added, "Don't worry. I don't bite."

"He's just a big, loveable puppy." Bonnie adds fondly while ruffling his oak brown fur and getting a giggle out of him. Ashlyn giggles too and happily accepts Mike's paw.

"Wait." she suddenly said as they started to head over to the arcade. "Can BB come too?" BB's eyes widen and he looks up at Freddy for an answer. The bear smiles and nods, much to the boy's joy. He placed his things down and quickly hobbled over to the two before they resumed walking.

Freddy smiled and happily waves them off before turning over to Chia. "Chia, I need you to head over to the Prize Corner and ask Marion to reserve a Foxy and Chica plush. Can you do that?"

"Sure!" Chia says with a smile before leaving.

Freddy's blue eyes turn hard as he looked down at the trembling bully last. "And you." His voice sounded cold and almost unforgiving like the looks Bonnie, Foxy and Maggie were currently giving her. The bear slowly shook his head like a disappointed father before suddenly reaching down and grabbing her arm. "Where are your parents?" He asked, his tone holding no room for protest.

The bully raised a shaky finger and pointed over to a high middle-class looking couple in one of the new round tables that were added.

Keeping a firm grip, the bear walks over to the table with the girl in tow. Bonnie, Foxy and Maggie followed close behind with their eyes kept on the girl in case she tried to resist or escape. When they got to the table the middle-aged couple looked up and were a bit surprised to find their daughter trembling in fear. "Excuse me," Freddy started out politely, "Are you this girl's parents?"

"Yes." The mother, a slim looking woman with curly blonde hair and perfectly applied make-up on her face, replies.

"Your daughter has been causing problems in my restaurant." Freddy said in a firm, authoritative voice that would send a shiver down anyone's spine. "She's violated several rules, and has been acting very rude and disrespectful to my co-workers and the other kids." His features then hardened and his eyebrows furrowed into a angry scowl. "Which is why I am kindly asking you to take your daughter and _leave_."

"B-but she's only a child!" The woman protested, looking over to her husband for support. Her husband was a fancy looking man with perfectly combed brown hair with streaks of gray in it. The man looked up at the bear, saw his face, and instantly looked back down at the paper he was reading with fear now present in his eyes.

"If I recall. Parents don't allow their children to curse fowl words." Foxy said in a loud enough voice for the other tables to hear. Everyone sitting in the surrounding tables looked over to the family of three. The mother and father had uneasy expressions on their faces from the judgemental looks and shaking heads the other familes were giving them.

"M-m-mommy?" The girl whimpered. "I-I wanna go home."

The mother pursed her lips in thought, but didn't have to think long when she saw the bear's face. "A-alright, sweetheart. We're leaving." Freddy released his hold on the girl, who immediately ran into her mother's arms.

"I'm so sorry about the trouble." The father said as he and his family quickly gathered up their things to go. "We'll make sure it'll never happen again." Freddy and the others watched as they paid for their bill up front and quickly walk out of the pizzeria to their car.

Jeremy whistles. "Damn." he says after watching the whole thing from his seat. "Some people, I tell ya."

Blu scoffs softly in agreement. "Kids these days. Aren't as tolerable as they use to be. With all their high-tech toys and such." The blue rabbit shakes his head.

"Hey, dude." Zane said when he returned from his long trip to the bathroom. His eyes widen a bit in surprise when he sees the blue rabbit standing next to his roommate before shaking it off. "Uhh... What did I miss?"

**X.X**

**Sooooooooooooo sorry about the late chapter X|**

**I caught a really bad cold and had to miss school for three days because of it. I have a lot of crap to catch up on and along with Part 2 of a government Project my "great" governments teacher assigned us. Along with another test this Friday -_- Yeah! He just loves making his students miserable :D **

**Anyway, here's the new chappy chap. And I found out a while ago just how BAD google translate ruined the stuff I put down for it to be translated into French. Seriously. I felt like a complete moron. Which is why I'm gonna try and not have Maggie speak full sentences in French from now on. Maybe a few words, but that's about it.**

**Oh yeah. Somebody asked if there's gonna be a lemon between Jeremy and Blu later. For that... I'm gonna have to say no for various reasons:**

**1\. Jeremy is human, and Blu is a android furry. It just wouldn't work out.**

**2\. Something's gonna happen that's gonna make one of them not want to do anything...lemony.**

**3\. I don't plan on having Jeremy become a furry like Mike.**

**As always! Thanks for the continued support and your patience :D**

***Throws out presents***


	8. Chapter 8

It started with a simple cough for Blu. It never crossed anyone's mind that that simple cough would soon escalate into a few more coughs; sniffles would come a few days later - the sneezing began that weekend. The fatigue and nausea wasn't even half of it. It wasn't impossible for the animatronics to get sick, but it's a rare occurrence for all of them. They could go years and years without even catching a cold. But when illness did strike, it struck hard. Most of the time it catches them by surprise. In Blu's case: it was right in front of him.

The rabbit found himself in bed shivering. His throat was tight and sore, his nose felt stuffy, his head hurt like hell, and the cramps in his abdominal area made him want to curl into a ball. But it hurt to even move without wanting to throw up.

"_Achoo!_" He sneezes into a tissue before groaning in pain as he felt the post-nasal drip run down the back of his already sore throat. "Whyyyy?" he whines, his voice sounding hoarse because of the congestion he had. He almost gags when a thermometer is suddenly shoved into his mouth. Goldie mentally counts to five before removing it and raising a brow as he read the temperature.

"Yep. You're definitely sick."

"Isn't it obvious, already?" Bonnie says from the doorway. He then tenses when the golden bear looks over his shoulder at him with a "don't sass talk me, boy" look.

"Do you think it's a cold?" Freddy asks, standing beside his brother.

"No." Goldie replies as he stands up from the chair he sat on. "It looks like he's come down with a case of Influenza."

"WHAT!?" the blue rabbit screeches as he quickly sits up in bed. He then lets out a hoarse cry as his throat begins to burn and ache even more. "Sh-shouldn't have fucking done that..." He gags while wrapping his paws around his neck painfully.

"Lay down." Goldie orders. "You're staying in bed until you get better. Everyone else! This place is off limits to all of you except for me and Freddy. You want to give or say something to Blu? Tell us and we'll be sure to deliver the message for you. The last thing we need is a pandemic in the restaurant." A pained moan coming from the sick rabbit catches Goldie's attention. He looks down at his adoptive son with half-lidded eyes. In those dark blue orbs held sympathy, and worry.

"D-damn kids." the blue bunny spat bitterly as he pulled his blanket up closer. "H-ha-haven't their parents ever told them to c-cover when they sneeze or cough?"

"I don't know, baby doll." Goldie says as he brushes a paw over Blu's scalding hot head. His jaw tightens and he takes a step back. "I'm going to go see if we have any medicine to help with your symptoms and a cold rag to bring that fever of your's down."

"D-do what you have to do..." Blu sighs, closing his eyes and just wanting to sleep already. The last time he's gotten this sick is when he caught pneumonia when he was fifteen. That was a long time ago, though. He can vividly remember the arguments Goldie and Freddy had on what kind of medicine they should give him since they couldn't take him to any kind of doctor for help. That whole week of lying in bed with constant coughing fits were a nightmare. Especially on the nights when he barely got any sleep because of it. Thankfully they were engineered with a very strong immune system that can help fight off whatever illness they caught faster than a humans can. The worse of this flu should be gone some time during the middle of the week; around Tuesday or Wednesday to be precise.

Feeling ever so closer to passing out, Blu closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep. Goldie stood and watched his sick child for a good minute before slipping out of the room and quietly closing the door behind him.

"Is Mr. Blu gonna be ok?" BB asked him worriedly.

Goldie sighs heavily before looking over to the small boy. "I don't know. But Blu's a strong bunny. I'm sure he'll be able to pull out of this one in no time. For now the best thing we can do is give him our thoughts and hope for a speedy recovery.

"Poor bunny..." BB whimpered while Marion rubs his back in a comforting motion.

"Come on, let's go." Chica says softly. "Let's give Blu time to rest..."

"Oks" were murmured while others just simply nodded their heads. While the younger generation followed the chick out of the corridor and back to the Dining Area, all three Fazbears remained where they were.

"Are we going to give him medicine?" Frederick asks in a hushed voice, not wanting to wake the sleeping rabbit in the room.

"We don't _have _any kind of medicine to give him." Goldie replies with a heavy sigh. "He won't die from it, of course. But I just don't want to see him in agony like this. I want to be able to at least ease some of his symptoms."

"With how bad his throat is? I don't think he'll want to drink anything right now." Freddy says. "Let alone keep something down for long."

"Jeremy's coming in tonight." Goldie says. "I'll see if I can try and get him to buy some flu medicine for us. Knowing how close he is to Blu, he's more than likely to."

Frederick's jaw seemingly tightens slightly at the mention of the night guard's name. Although neither of the Fazbear twins seem to notice.

...

_Little one year old Blu had his face and paws pressed against the cool glass of the large rectangular shaped window that's present at the front of the restaurant. When cars drove by they would get a good first look of the parties and entertainment that happened inside. _

_But today no cars would be driving by. A nasty snow storm that was currently blowing outside prevented anyone from coming in. Some roads had to be closed off because of how much snow was being dumped in the area. For Blu, the snow only intrigued him. He kept his green eyes locked on the countless fluffy white snowflakes that were being blown all over the place by the howling wind. His ears perked when he spotted his daddy bear's faint golden reflection coming his way._

_He looked over his shoulder and pressed the end of his finger against the glass. "Snah!" he squeaks._

_"Yes, baby doll. It is snow." Goldie chuckles as he sits himself on the floor. He couldn't help but suppress a giggle when he noticed the white fluff ball tail that stuck out of the diaper he wore begin to shake._

_"Snah! Wanna pway in snah!" _

_Blu had only started talking last month. Goldie will never forget the sheer pride and sense of achievement he felt when the blue kit blurted out his first word: "Gowie."_

_"You can't play in the snow, dear one." Goldie cooed as he crawled over and sat himself on his knees beside him. Blu's ears suddenly droop and he looks down at his little feet whimpering sadly. It raised red flags in Goldie when noticed tears beginning to brim his vibrant green eyes and cause him to immediately try and comfort the saddened kit. "Hey now! Don't cry." he croons in a gentle voice as he scoops up the bunny with one paw. _

_Blu folds his arms over his chest and pouts, his eyes making their way back to the window sadly. "Wanna pway in snah..." he repeats. _

_"I know you do..." The golden bear sighed and brought the paw he cradled the kit in to his chest. To Blu it was the equivalent of a warm, fluffy pillow. The bunny instantly nuzzled himself against it before gripping onto the golden fur with his little paws. Goldie gently strokes him down his back with a large finger and turns around to sit against the window. He shivers as he reclined his back against the cold surface. "I know you want to go outside... But we aren't allowed to leave the restaurant. I'd take you up to the roof, but the door's probably blocked by snow..."_

_A cute yawn slips from Blu's little maw as he stretched himself against his chest, preparing to take a nap while surrounded by warmth. Goldie silently envied the little one's innocence and untainted mind. Memories of growing up listening to radio and TV broadcasts of the war happening in Vietnam and the constant threat of nuclear assault by the Soviets were still fresh in his mind. He prays that his little one and his brother won't be exposed to such horrors like he and Freddy had. _

_Blu nuzzles his face against his chest and slowly begins to drift off to his own little world. Goldie gently scratches behind his ear. At first he hated the idea of having the responsibility of a parent. But now he found himself wanting to be the best father figure out there. _

_"I love you, baby doll..." Goldie whispers under his breath. _

_"Wuve...dwaddwy bwear..." Blu says before falling asleep and leaving his caretaker in joyful tears._

...

"You know... I didn't one hundred percent believe you when you said that Blu had fallen ill..." Jeremy said while his brown eyes fixed themselves on the sleeping bunny in front of him. He hears a raspy grunt behind him and nearly drops the bag of medicine he carried in his hands. "So when did the symptoms start?"

"Some time last week." Goldie replies. "He didn't start getting fevers until this morning after we found him throwing up in his bathroom..."

"Yuck..." Jeremy shudders and feels goosebumps on his skin. "Well, it sounds like he has a nasty case of Influenza. All we can really do for now is give him medicine to help with the symptoms. You did say that you have a strong immune system, right?"

"Yes." Goldie replies. "It's why we rarely get sick to begin with."

_Better to get sick than broken down..., _Jeremy thought. He turns, slightly tensing under the golden bear's gaze as he handed him the brown paper bag with a bottle of cold and flu medicine in it. Goldie silently accepts the bag and kneels down beside the bed. "Blu?" he whispers while giving his shoulder a gentle shake. A soft, strained moan leaves the bunny as he stirs from his sleep. Goldie runs his paw through his fur once and winces at how high his temperature felt. Blu makes a few small coughs and cracks his eyes open weakly. His eyebrows are slightly furrowed, which is a clear sign that he isn't happy about being woken up.

Jeremy decides to leave the two alone and heads over to the office to start his shift. By now most of the other animatronics are in their rooms sleeping the night away. He's learned that they don't need to eat and sleep as much as humans do, but they do it anyway. It would actually explain why Freddy and his family didn't tire so easily when they went after the night guard. Which brought up a question he's never bothered to ask.

Are Frederick and his family aware of this?

Frederick looked like the type who wouldn't want to get his paws messy; Chia clearly had a personality that would make her not want to hurt a fly; Maggie can be scary at times, but that's because she's being a protective big sister. Marion and BB are still only children, and Frederick would never want them to go around killing humans in the middle of the night. It would shatter the fragile innocence they're meant to have. And it would look bad on Frederick's part, too.

The young man sighs as he enters his stuffy office. The least they could've done during renovations was install a air conditioner. While he didn't need to worry about homicidal android furries coming after him, he did have to worry about keeping cool. He loosens his work tie and removes the jacket he wore with his security uniform. He slumps boredly in the office chair as he goes through the cameras with his tablet. It's uneventful nights like these that he missed having the animatronics trying to kill him. Sometimes he would wonder what it would be like working the night shift at Freddy's without any doors to protect him. Ha! He would be shitting himself the whole time.

_*Knock* *Knock*_

"Jerry?" Chica asks, poking her head through the doorway.

Jeremy resists the urge to snap when he hears that annoying nickname and simply looks over to Chica with a smile. "Yeah, Chica? What do you need?"

"I was just on my way to the kitchen to make myself a midnight snack." the chicken says with a grin. "Do you want me to make you anything while I'm there?"

Jeremy shakes his head. "Nah. I'm cool." he says before turning his attention back to the tablet screen. "Thanks anyway, though."

"Alright. See you in the morning, Jerry!" Chica chirps before leaving.

_Fucking nickname. Why does everyone always insist on calling me that?_

The young man groans softly to himself and tries to take his mind off it by thinking of Blu. He couldn't help but wonder if the blue bunny is alright. Blu is strong, he'd give him that - strong enough to take a bullet to the shoulder for him. Does Blu really care for him that much?

"He _is _my second best friend..." Jeremy murmurs. His head perks when he suddenly hears the office phone start to ring. He rolls his chair forward and picks up the phone. No one's ever called in _this _late before. "Hello? This is Freddy Fazbear's night watch speaking."

"Oh! Mr. Fitzgerald! I'm so glad you picked up." Mr. Fredrickson's shaky, fragile voice says through the line. "Listen. I've got some good news to tell you. And I think you're gonna like it."

Jeremy cocks a brow and sits up in his seat. "Shoot." he says. He nearly drops the phone when he hears a loud screech coming from across the Dining Room. For a moment he also thought he felt the floor shake.

"THAT SHIT TASTES FUCKING DISGUSTING!" Blu screams as he tries spitting out the bittersweet taste in his mouth.

...

"Freddy? May I ask you something?" Frederick asks the older bear in the privacy of the lounge. "It's about that human who comes in every night..." There's a small, inaudible hiss in the end. "Why does Blu always spend time with him when he comes?"

"It's a long story." Freddy replies with a sigh. "Blu's been interested in him ever since he first started working here last year."

"What's so interesting about him?" Frederick asks with a small, unimpressed frown. He certainly didn't see anything in the human that one would find interesting. What makes Jeremy so special to the blue bunny? He doesn't get any answers when Freddy gives him a shrug in response.

"Jeremy's helped us out more than once. He's practically a part of the family now." Freddy chuckles fondly and smiles at the memory of when Mike came into their lives last year; even before he became one of them. At first he wanted nothing more than to stuff him into a suit. But he sees and loves him like a fourth son. He's even called him "papa bear" a few times. He secretly hopes, though, that Blu won't grow attached to Jeremy to the point where he might want to have him stuffed into a suit for his own protection like Bonnie did with Mike.

He didn't want to go through that same experience again... And while he did have Foxy and the others to help him recover from it, he still wouldn't forget the look of horror and betrayal Mike had on his face...

A heavy sigh leaves Frederick's muzzle. He stands up from his seat on the couch and makes his way over to the door. "I'm going to go see if Goldie needs anything." He says.

"Alright." Freddy yawns. "I'm going to stay here for a bit and then head to bed. G'night..."

Frederick smiles and nods. "Goodnight." He steps out of the lounge and makes his way over to the corridor rather eagerly. That blue rabbit's been on his mind since day one. It was more so out of interest than anything. Something about him just caught his attention, and he wants to know what that _something _is. When he reaches Blu's room he finds the door partially wide open. He nudges it forward and pokes his head in just to find Goldie about to doze off.

"Hrm? What do you need?" the golden bear asks gruffly. Frederick gives him a warm, friendly smile.

"I just came to see if you needed anything."

The features on Goldie's face soften. "Everything's fine." He says.

"Are you sure?" Frederick asks, taking a small step into the room. "Do you want me to watch him for a bit while you catch a few Zs? You look like you could use some..."

"I-" Goldie cuts himself off by releasing a long yawn he didn't know he was holding in. "Damn it..." He grumbles to himself. For Frederick, it was all the proof he needed.

"You go take a quick nap, and I'll keep watch over Blu. I've had my fair share of tending to sick boys."

Goldie felt a little embarrassed for forgetting that Frederick has raised Maggie, Chia, Marion, and BB by himself. The golden bear said nothing else and stood up from his chair. He gave Blu one last pet before leaving. "This door stays open." He says sternly.

"Don't worry." Frederick assures him. "You can trust me."

Goldie gives him a small nod before entering his own room. Frederick lets out a anxious exhale and steps into the room, careful not to wake the sleeping bunny up. The medicine he took earlier did a good job knocking him out. Now he was sleeping like a baby. He couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked snuggled up in bed. He seems to like sleeping on his belly a lot, much like himself. Without even thinking, Frederick stretches a paw out and gently pets Blu's head.

_He's so soft..., _Frederick thought with a shiver down his spine. He then pulls his paw away and simply stares at the bunny with a slightly tilted head. His blue eyes piercing the darkness around them.

**X.X**

**Freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeederiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick. What are you doooooooooooooooooinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn'? D: **

**Thanks for your continued patience and support ^-^**

***throws out Internet cookies***

**Oh yeah! I want to make a few shout outs to some awesome people who write really good fnaf fanfics!**

**KudleyFan93 **

**PizzaCatDavid**

**ZerotheKitsune**

**GoreAndGlitter**

**End of Grace (I forgot to add you the first time X3)**

**Ridlius**

**Be sure to check those people out 'cause they write REALLY good fnaf fanfics :D (I should know 'cause I've read them X3)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Daaaaaaaaaddyyyyyyyyy!"_

_Frederick closed his eyes and sighed heavily to himself before turning around. He spotted Chia, who was only five years old, running up to him with a frightened expression. "What's the matter, sugar?" he asks when the chick suddenly jumps into his arms and buries her face in his chest._

_"A man was looking at me funny..."_

_Frederick felt his synthetic heart tighten in his chest and the smile he had on his face dropped. "What was that, sugar?" he asks while gently stroking the tufts on her head. She sniffles and looks up at him with teary baby blue eyes. _

_"A man was looking at me funny!" she cries._

_This caused red flags to go off and Frederick tightens his grip on Chia. He stares at the young chick with hard, gleaming blue eyes. "WHERE is this man now?" he asks gently. Chia hics before pointing a downy finger over to a suspicious looking man looking down at Maggie in the Game Area. The fox kit was glaring up at the man with unblinking yellow eyes. He notices the mans chapped lips move, but is unable to hear what he's saying because of the noises around them. He feels himself tense up when the man suddenly reaches his hand down to touch her, only to quickly pull away when she snaps her jaws at him._

_Frederick immediately placed Chia on the Show Stage and told her not to move before walking over to the Game Area. Most people quickly stepped out of his way when they see the livid look on his face. Eyebrows furrowed, lips curled back, and paws clenched into tight fists as he stormed over to his kit's rescue. Maggie herself had her lips curled, revealing developing sharp teeth, and practically growling at him like a angry dog._

_"Maggie!" He calls out firmly, stopping next to the small carousel with his arms folded. The kit snaps her head over in his direction and quickly scampers over on all fours. Frederick's told her a millions times not to do that, but she just can't help herself. Her nails click against the checkered tiles before skidding to a stop in front of the bear. "What are you doing around that man over there?"_

_Maggie's ears perk. "__**Papa! **__That __**mauvais homme **__was looking at Chia funny! There's something wrong about him and I don't like it one bit." _

_Frederick looks over to the man and then back at Maggie before nodding. "Go wait with Chia on stage. I'll handle things from here." Maggie nods and quickly scurries off on all fours once more. Once she was out of view the bear walked over to the man. He stared at him with burning, judgemental eyes, before speaking. "Why are you looking at my little girl funny?" _

_"Wha? Which one?" The man's words were slurred. Frederick's jaw tightened from the alcohol he smelled in his breath. _

_"The yellow one: Chia." _

_"Oh yeah..." The man lets out a hollow laugh and stumbles a few times as he struggled to stand. He pressed one hand against a nearby wall for support while giving Frederick a lazy grin, reveal a few missing and yellow teeth. "She's pretty... Wish I could get my hands on those buns of her-" The man was suddenly cut off when a brown paw suddenly wraps tightly around his scrawny neck. His eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets as he struggles to breathe. _

_Frederick would hear nothing of it. This man was clearly a danger to the children and needed to be locked away before he hurts one of his little ones or worse... His eyes suddenly go dark and he stares back at the now frightened man with white dots for pupils. He brought his face close to his and says in a low, menacing voice, "It's sick bastards like you who deserve to die a slow, painful death." He then waves for two nearby employees to come over and gives them the gasping man. "Call the police and get this man out of my restaurant." he orders, "He is a danger to everyone here and must be removed." _

_With that he turned and left the employees to deal with the man, receiving a few looks from onlookers. He returns to the Show Stage, where he finds Maggie and Chia holding each other. He picks them both up and hugs them tightly, giving each a gentle nuzzle. _

_"Di-did you make the bad man go away?" Chia whimpers._

_Frederick sighs, hating to see one of his girls looking afraid. He gives her a soft kiss on the forehead and replies with, "He's gone now, sugar. He won't be giving you strange looks anymore."_

_..._

Frederick, it's safe to say, was lost in thought.

He currently sat in one of the dining chairs in the lounge with his chin resting on the plam of his paw while staring at the wall straight ahead of him with a spaced out, half-lidded look.

BB and Marion were sitting on the carpet in front of the TV watching some kid's show called _Adventure Time _or whatever. BB would occasionally burst out laughing while Marion laughed silently as though he really were. Bonnie was sitting on the couch with his head propped against his fist while reading the latest addition of _Rolling Stones _magazine on his lap. Mike was curled up beside him, cuddling and rubbing his face against him like a happy cat. Bonnie didn't seem to mind it since the wolf-dog practically follows him all over the pizzeria. Chia was standing in front of the oven flipping pancakes - the manager went out and bought some pancake mix and other supplies they needed. Freddy and Foxy, who were with them just moments ago, had left to god knows where.

Frederick paid no attention to any of them. The reason why he had so much on his mind is that for the last couple of days he's been thinking of nothing but the color blue; blue fur that's soft to the touch. During those days he's been volunteering to tend to Blu during the night while Goldie got some rest. What he did was occasionally flip and adjust the cold towel they placed on his forehead, check his temperature, and assist him if needed. Blu was recovering fast thanks to the medicine Jeremy bought him and his quick immune system. While he was still bedridden due to slight fevers and occasionally throwing up, Blu was slowly returning to normal. He will admit that the rabbit had a attitude, but it's nothing he couldn't handle. Frederick has had his share of dealing with rude customers and upset children, and Blu doesn't even come close to bad.

Just seeing him gives him a fuzzy feeling in his chest.

But he couldn't understand why he's been on his head lately. Just something about the rabbit attracted him like a bee to a flower. There was always this fuzzy feeling in his chest whenever he was near him. They even chitchatted during the late hours when Blu found himself unable to sleep. They were always pleasant conversations over casual topics like work and learning a bit about the other. Frederick barely heard Chia as she placed a plate of hot pancakes in front of him.

"What was that, sugar?" he asked.

"I said, 'breakfast is ready'." Chia replies with her usual shy smile before heading over to the others.

Frederick couldn't help but smile fondly when he heard BB cheer happily as she handed him and Marion their plate of pancakes. The boy was a fan of her pancakes, and it'd been so long since any of them have had any. Mike looked at the warm plate curiously before nibbling one of the pancakes while Bonnie continued reading his magazine, having placed his plate on the coffee table.

"Should I get Freddy and Foxy to come over?" Chia asks.

"It wouldn't be fair if they didn't have anything to eat." Frederick replies while giving her a smile.

"Oooh! Oooh!" BB suddenly calls from his spot on the floor. Chia placed her hand over her beak to stifle a laugh when she notices the syrup she added covering his mouth and dripping from his chin when he jumped up to look at them. "Can I go get them, dad? Can I? Can I? Can I?" He sounds like he's almost begging to go.

Frederick chuckles. "For starters it's, '_May I _go get them?' And yes, you can. But after you wash your face up."

"Okie dokie!" BB giggles before quickly running out of the room.

Frederick shakes his head fondly before turning his attention down to the hotcakes in front of him. For some reason he didn't have much of an appetite this morning. But not wanting to hurt Chia's feelings, he reluctantly ate his food; albeit slowly. He soon fell back into his thoughts with a forkful of pancakes he chewed slowly before hearing the door open again. He raised his head thinking it would be BB returning with Freddy and Foxy.

The fuzzy feeling suddenly returns to his chest.

Bonnie looks over from his magazine and smirks when he sees who it is. "Well look who has returned to the land of the living." he said to his brother, his smirk not faltering one bit.

Blu flashes his brother a glare as he weakly wobbles his way over to the dining table. "Shut up." he hisses. He pulls back the chair across from Frederick and plops down, sighing with relief. His ear suddenly twitches when he hears a noise across from him and looks over to see Frederick's fork lying a few inches from his plate. The bear looks at him with his eyes wide as saucers and his right cheek slightly chubby from the food pressing against it inside. For a second Blu thought he saw a hint of red on his cheeks, too.

"Frederick?" he asks, his voice hoarse from all the coughing he's done. It'll be a while until it's back to normal. "Is everything all right?"

Frederick suddenly snaps out of his brief spell and bobs his head with a smile. "I'm fine." he says after swallowing his food. "But how about you? Are you feeling all right?"

"Better than the last couple of days, that's for sure." Blu rasps in reply. He couldn't help but wonder how Goldie was able to put up with this sort of voice? All that screaming and screeching he's done on the night of the...incident really took a toll on his voice box. Now he's stuck speaking with a gruff, scratchy voice for the rest of his days as a reminder of his actions that terrible night. "But I don't think I'll be able to work for a few more days. Not until this nausea in my stomach goes away and I don't burn up every hour or so."

Frederick laughs softly. "You'll get over it. Don't worry."

Blu gives him a lopsided smile. Frederick smiles back, although rather shyly. A moment of awkward silence falls between the two; Frederick eats his pancakes quietly while Blu boredly draws small circles on the table surface with his finger. The only noise that broke it was the sizzling from the frying pan on the oven and the cartoony voices coming from the television set. Frederick felt his mind wander back to the blue rabbit sitting across from him. He tried not to look at him as much, but would occasionally glance over before darting his eyes away.

_There's something about this bunny that's caught my attention, and yet I can't quite put my finger on it... _

Was it that soft British accent he had in his voice? His green eyes? That soft, blue fur? Or was it his personality? He can be quite sassy at times from what he's heard, but he also has a soft spot in his heart and really does care for his family. He just didn't like showing it. He isn't very keen on showing his "softer" side to others, much like his brother. But unlike Blu, Bonnie tends to become more open when Mike's with him. He and that wolf-dog are just so close like two peas in a pod!

"So how's your morning?"

Frederick snapped out of his thoughts and looked up from his food to him with slightly surprised eyes. "Pardon?" he asks, mentally slapping himself for sounding like an idiot.

A soft, almost inaudible whistle, was heard as Blu exhaled a sigh through his slightly congested nostrils. "I said, 'how's your morning?'" He hated it when he has to repeat himself.

"Ah..." Frederick takes a quick sip out of his coffee before replying. "It's quite pleasant, actually. Nothing like starting off the day with Chia's pancakes."

The slender chick hunched her shoulders shyly while her cheeks tinted red. "D-dad..." she stutters, experiencing mixed feelings about what he said. She wondered why everyone in her family loves her pancakes so much? She never, really, puts a lot of effort into her cooking unlike Maggie...

"They sound good." Blu coughs into his arm. "I'd have some, but I don't feel like emptying my stomach today if you know what I mean..."

A chuckle leaves the formal bear and he smiles fondly at the rabbit. "I know exactly what you mean, Blu."

Meanwhile, BB was happily skipping his way down the West Hall with a wide, childish grin. However, his jovial skipping slowed to a stop as he neared the office. He met Blu not too long ago after washing his face and advised him to go check the security office first. BB still remembered the office back in his old home. Instead of having two hallways with doorways, there was one big corridor that had two doorways on both walls. The office had no door and only a large opening that acted as the entrance way. There were vent entrances on both walls, too. He and his siblings would mostly use the vents to pull pranks on the night guard whenever they had the chance. A small, sad frown appeared on the boy's round face. He really missed the night guard back home. He wondered if he misses them as much as they miss him.

The sound of voices suddenly snapped him out of his gloomy state and replaced it with one of childish curiosity. He inched himself closer to the office as quietly as possible. He tilted his head slightly and raised his ear high to listen in on whatever conversation was being held in the room.

"F-Freddy... We should be headin' back to the lounge, now... I be gettin' a little hungry... Ah-ahhh..."

"Why the rush? Chia's probably still making breakfast. It's not like the food's going anywhere~" There was a deep purr that followed. "Besides, when was the last time we were alone like this?"

"Uhmm- wipe that smirk off yer face, Fazbear."

BB could easily hear the frown in the voice he recognized as Foxy's and the other being Freddy's.

"I just wanted to spend some quality time with my beautiful little fox~" Freddy said in a husky voice, followed by a sudden silence that lingered in the air. When BB walked over to the west doorway and looked in, he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Foxy was sitting on the office desk with his arms wrapped around Freddy's neck and both of his eyes closed-BB couldn't recall a time he saw Foxy with his eyepatch up. He was slowly caressing the back of Freddy's head with his only paw, running his fingers through the soft brown fur while growling. It wasn't a threatening or malicious growl, but more of a quiet, happy one. Freddy's face was buried in the crook of Foxy's neck. What he's doing was completely out of BB's knowledge. But whatever he was doing, it's making Foxy very happy.

"Freddy..." Foxy groaned softly as he felt him kiss and nibble his neck. "Not too hard, matey. I don't want the others to see..."

"Hush and let ol' papa bear take care of you~" Freddy replies in a playful coo. A pleased sigh escapes Foxy as he cranes his head more to the right to give Freddy more room to continue his necking. Freddy continues his necking for a few more seconds before pulling away, only to smash his lips against the fox's and smiling when he hears a soft, needy moan.

BB stood dumbfoundedly in the doorway with his head cocked to the right curiously. He watched with innocent blue eyes while wondering just what the heck is going on in front of him. "What are you doing?" he blurts out. Foxy and Freddy suddenly jolt in surprise at the sound of his voice and immediately pulled away from each other; a look of shock, embarrassment, and horror appeared on their faces when they see him in the doorway.

"BB. Is there something we can help you with?" Freddy asks while awkwardly adjusting his bowtie.

BB shakes his head, but a wide grin suddenly appears on his face. "Why were you and Mr. Foxy kissing?" he asks, his grin unwavering.

Freddy and Foxy look at each other with uneasy expressions. How are they going to explain something like this to a child? Especially to somebody as young as BB? This sort of scenario has crossed their minds many times in the start of their relationship. One of Foxy's fears was being judged and having his reputation ruined for being in a relationship with another male, while Freddy's was getting Foxy humiliated for it. It would explain one of the reasons why the fox isn't as open about their relationship as Freddy is.

Freddy's rubs the side of his face with his paw, sighs heavily, and kneels down on one knee in front of the android boy, who's grin had dropped a few inches. "Well... It's hard to explain, BB. There are some people who love each other very much; so much that they express that love in things like hugs or kisses."

"You mean like..." BB taps his own cheek thoughtfully with a finger. "Like how daddy or my sisters kiss me on the cheek sometimes?"

Freddy's eyes lit up with hope. "Yeah! Just like that."

"Then why were you kissing Foxy on the lips?"

A small blush appears on the fox's face and causing him to look away slightly. Freddy briefly darts his eyes away from the boy and looking back at him with a smaller smile. "That's how grown-ups kiss each other, BB. You'll understand when you're older."

BB's eyes widened in realization and a wide grin appears on his face. "So _that's _why adults always do that!"

"Mm hm." Freddy bobs his head. "Now do you understand?"

"Yep!" BB chirps while doing a little hop.

Freddy smiles and playfully cuffs underneath his chin, causing him to giggle. "So what are you doing out of the lounge, then?"

"Oh yeah! Daddy wanted me to tell you that breakfast is ready!"

"Oh, good." Foxy sighs in relief, "I be starvin' right now."

Freddy chuckles and gives the fox a warm smile. "Same here, Foxy. Come on. Let's go get something to eat."

...

Jeremy sat slumped in his computer chair, cheek resting on his fist and eyes droopy from lack of sleep. His manager's call has played in his mind over and over again for the last couple of days. He found it hard to sleep knowing that he would need to explain the situation with Blu once he's well enough. What worries him is how the blue rabbit will react when he finds out. He suddenly hears soft knocking on his door and groans tiredly. "Come in."

The door opened and Zane poked his head in, giving his roommate a concerned look. "Hey, dude. Just checking on ya." He opens the door wider and steps in. "You haven't had a good sleep in a while. Is something bothering you?"

A heavy sigh leaves Jeremy and he turns his chair away so that the back faced his friend. "It's nothing you should be concerned about..."

The raven haired boy frowns and folds his arms over his chest unconvincingly. "C'mon, dude. You haven't acted like this since you've started working there! Are you sure you're all right?"

"Everything's fine, Zane." Jeremy groans while burying his face in his hands.

Zane rolled his eyes while letting out a heavy sigh. "If you say so, man." He closed the door behind him.

"Yeah...everything's fine." Jeremy repeated bitterly. He was beginning to feel a little bad for shooing his friend away, but he needed some time alone to figure out how he was going to tell Blu that he'd been moved to the day shift.

**X.X.**

**... Frexy :3**

**Other then that, thanks for you continued patience and a support! :D**

***gives out pizzas* I would like to point out that a guest reviewer had left a rather...interesting comment in last chapter calling me a...terrible name. But to be honest I actually laughed at it XD. But seriously. Comments like that are NOT allowed in my fanfics because they are both DISRESPECTFUL and CHILDISH. So please, be an adult and keep your rude comments to yourself. Thank you.**

**Note: I would like to say that I might make some changes to chapter 6 because of the crap dialogue Google Translate gave me.**

**Till next time! :D **


	10. Chapter 10

_*knock knock*_

"Blu?" Jeremy calls, biting his lip as he hoped for a reply from the distraught bunny. Around him the others felt the same way. An hour had passed since he delivered the news of his switch to the day shift. Blu, unsurprisingly, had taken it the hardest out of everybody in his family. Since Frederick and his family were still new to Jeremy they weren't as sad as the others.

The influenza virus finally cleared out of Blu's system on Thursday and was allowed to work again. He was excited in finally being able to spend time with Jeremy. While he did like having Fredrick and Goldie's company while he was bedridden, he missed talking with his night guard buddy. Jeremy himself was relieved to have somebody to chat with for at least two or three hours during his shift. But now the young man was starting to think he might not experience that tonight. Hearing nothing but intense silence behind the bedroom door made him feel guilty for not trying harder to change the manager's mind.

He flinches when he feels a large paw suddenly rest on his shoulder and looks up to find Freddy staring at him with friendly, understanding eyes. "Don't blame yourself, Jeremy." he says, "Blu's just a little upset that he won't be able to spend a lot of time with you."

"But he probably hates me now..." the young man adds bitterly.

"Don't say that, now." Bonnie says. "My brother can be a real self-centered asshole at times, but he really cares about you." Bonnie secretly hoped that his brother would snap at him for the remark, but drooped his ears a bit when he got nothing, instead. "Just give him some time to let it set in and I can guarantee that he'll be back in your office by the end of the night." he adds with a small smile.

"Sure..." Jeremy mumbles as he allows Freddy and the others to lead him out, leaving Goldie and Frederick behind. Frederick's ears lower at the silence coming from the room and removed his top hat to smoothen his fur; something he did whenever he felt sad or anxious.

"Poor bunny." he says with a small frown.

"He just needs time to accept it. To be honest I'm a little relieved he won't be spending as much time with that human any more." Goldie says, a shadow of a smile on his maw.

"Oh?" Frederick raises a brow.

"It's not that I don't like seeing them together. I'm happy that Blu has finally found a friend in his life to turn and talk to. But I was starting to worry that he might take his friendship with Jeremy a little...further." His eyes briefly turn black at the thought of his child actually being in a _relationship _with a human. While he's grateful to Jeremy for saving his life, his views on humans still haven't changed. Since the incident in '77, he couldn't bring himself to trust humans ever again. And seeing Blu with Jeremy was a step too far for him. While he wanted Blu to be happy, he needed to remind him of how evil humans are.

He grabbed the knob and slowly pushed the door open. The light coming from the ceiling spilled into the dark room and made it a little easier to see. Goldie poked his head in and found Blu curled up in a fetal position on his bed with his back to him. Goldie opened the door a bit wider and took a cautious step in. "Blu?" he calls gently. "Are you feeling a bit better now, baby doll? It's just me and Frederick here-the others already left."

Silence.

Goldie's ears flatten against his head sadly. He approaches the bed and sees Blu hugging his pillow against his chest rather tightly. Since he no longer had his doll as a way to pacify himself anymore, he always turned to his pillow as a kind of substitute. The mattress springs groaned softly as the bear took a seat on the edge of the bed beside Blu's curled up form. The bunny hardly reacted to the action and remained seemingly lifeless.

"Blu..."

"..."

A heavy sigh left Goldie. He's forgotten what it was like trying to comfort somebody this upset. It's just one of the consequences of him avoiding contact with anybody to the point he's nearly forgotten about their existence. He placed his paw on Blu's shoulder and rubs it soothingly. "Would you... Would you feel better if you talk about it with me? You know. Let it out of your system?" he asks with a hint of hope in his voice. But his heart sinks when his only reply was the same, damning, silence. Goldie didn't want to waste his time trying to comfort the bunny if he isn't going to reply to him. The whole scene was actually starting to get to him because of how much he saw himself in Blu...

Frederick wisely said nothing as he watched the older bear stand and walk out of the room without saying a word and entering his own. He looked back to Blu and, taking the risk, enters the room next. "Blu? It's Frederick." He took a seat in the same spot where Goldie had sat moments ago. He kept both his paws on his lap and fixed his gaze on the upset bunny. Like Goldie, he receives no reply-not even a sign of acknowledgement. Frederick bit his bottom lip and lowered his ears while drifting his gaze from Blu to his lap.

"Would you...like to talk about this with me?" he asks while awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I may not be of any help to you, but at least you have somebody to vent to. I let Maggie vent to me all the time, so I know what to expect."

There was a long silence that hung in the air. Frederick stood up and was about to leave as well until he heard Blu's bedsheets rustle softly as the bunny sat up on his knees while still hugging his pillow tight against his chest. "It's not fair!" Blu suddenly snaps. He looked over his shoulder at the bear with a anguished expression, dry tear stains visible on his furry cheeks. Frederick said nothing as he sat on the edge of the bed again. Blu sniffled and closed his eyes tightly as he fought back the urge to cry again. He refused to let his tears fall. He was tired of crying.

Blu buried his face into his already make-up stained pillow and screams into the wet fabric. His body went rigid when he felt Frederick suddenly rest his paw on his back and start to move it up and down slowly in a comforting manner. "Jeremy's my first friend... I don't want to lose him... He's the only one who understands me and can handle me without complaining..." He started to whimper and felt tears in his eyes, much to his dismay.

"There, there, Bonnie Blu." Frederick says soothingly while continously rubbing his back. "Try talking about it with Goldie tomorrow and see if you can help Jeremy keep watch during the day. I know it sounds pointless since he will need to focus his efforts on watching the children instead of talking to you. But at least you're still with him. Just because he has switched over to the day shift, doesn't mean he's gone from your life. Take a moment and let that sink in." He finishes with a small, supportive smile. However, deep inside, he thought otherwise for the human.

Blu said nothing in return. He hates to admit it, but Frederick was right. It's stuff like this that he tends to overreact to without even hearing the full story. But who could blame him for it? If your daddy bear decided to walk out on you and the family by locking himself away in his room for a few years without any contact whatsoever, would you overreact if your first friend wouldn't be able to spend time with you anymore? Something wet suddenly ran down his cheek. Blu mentally cursed himself for breaking so easily once again.

Frederick patted his back before standing up to leave. "Just think about it, Blu. I'll see you tomorrow." He tipped his hat to him with a smile before closing the door behind him softly and leaving Blu to dwell on his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Jeremy sat slumped in his chair with his cheek pressed against his fist as he boredly skimmed through the cameras on his tablet. He was sleepier than normal and he knew it. Occasionally he would feel himself doze off before quickly snapping back to his senses. He used to be such a night owl even before he worked as a night guard. He would often stay up long hours in the night working on homework or studying for exams. And he thought high school was bad. Sometimes he questioned why he even bothered going to college in the first place.

He allowed his mind to drift back to a conversation he had with his father during his Senior year when he went to high school.

It was a crisp Fall morning; the leaves were just starting to fall from the branches while squirrels scurried amongst the pile of crisp vegetation in search of nuts to feast on. Jeremy was leaning against the kitchen counter by the sink with a carton of milk in one hand and a crispy slice of burnt toast in the other. His eyes widened and he coughed madly after taking a rather large bite out of it and immediately started to chug down some milk.

_"So have you figured out what you want to do after high school?" _his dad asked from the dining table, his eyes skimming through the morning paper and occasionally taking a drink out of his coffee mug.

_"Dad!" _Jeremy coughed, _"I'm not even half way into the school year and you're already asking me what I want to do after I graduate." _

_"Well you haven't decided what your career is going to be, yet. And to be honest," _The older man placed his paper down flat on the smooth oak surface and looked at his son sternly,_ "It concerns me." _

Jeremy rolled his eyes. _"Take a chill pill, dad." _he said while tossing his burnt toast into the trash bin. _"I'll figure something out, eventually. I'll probably do something with mechanics or whatever." _He picked up his backpack and proceeded to shove his school books into it along with a notepad and some papers. A long, heavy sigh from his father is what prompted him to look over to the older man.

_"You don't have to be a mechanic like me..."_

_"No, dad!" _Jeremy groaned, rolling his eyes again. _"It's not like that. I just like fixing things 'n stuff." _

_"Well whatever career you get, make sure it's something that YOU want to do. You're eighteen, Jeremy. Your mom and I don't control your life or decisions. All we want is for you to be safe and happy when you start living on your own."_

_"You and mom worry too much about me." _Jeremy said with a pop tart he held with his teeth as he put his backpack and shoes on to get ready for school. _"What's the worse that can happen?" _

Looking back now, Jeremy laughed bitterly at the question. While being a night guard isn't the first thing he chose for a career path, he enjoys the job regardless. But that was before his boss decided to switch him over to the day shift while some complete stranger did the night. It worried him since Freddy and the others in his family weren't too happy about the switch. He prayed that they wouldn't go back to their old ways and attempt to stuff the guard into a suit.

He checks the time on his phone and lets out a loud groan when he sees that it's only one in the morning. He really wished Blu was with him right now. He was the only one who actually made his nights at Freddy's interesting. Every time he hears that soft British accent of his he gets a little...excited inside. He didn't understand why, but he doesn't mind it either.

An aching sense of guilt suddenly sweeps over and immediately pulls the young man into a depressed state. The look Blu had when he announced the news was one he sort of saw coming. He had a hunch that Blu would get upset, but he didn't think the bunny would just suddenly bolt out of the lounge and lock himself in his room. Bonnie did tell him once that Blu can be a litte...emotionally unstable at times. But that's because he always kept his feelings bottled up.

And yet...he couldn't forgive himself for breaking the bunny's heart like that.

He wished there was a way for him to make it up to Blu. He's practically his best friend aside from Zane. The young man sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his red hair before rolling up to the desk. He placed the tablet aside and rummages through the drawer for a bit. He takes out a blank sheet of line paper and a pencil and starts to write.

_..._

_A loud, blood curdling scream, was abruptly cut off by a "squelching" noise before going silent. A bloodied and beaten body fell to the dingy tiled floor in a fleshy heap of broken bones and torn clothing. Blu found himself standing over the fresh corpse with a deranged, almost uncharacteristic look on his face. Red mixed with blue and white while small streams of crimson ran down his face and heaving chest._

_Slowly, his expression softened as sanity returned to his darkened eyes. He blinked a few times as he regained his senses and his eyes returned to their normal color. A metallic stench greets his nostrils and prompting his eyes to slowly trail down to the source of it. _

_"N-no..." The blue rabbit spoke in barely a whisper and takes a step back. "No... No..." He shook his head slowly in denial at the bloody form lying underneath the only spotlight that was present. The rabbit started to tremble as he slowly looked down at his blood-soaked paws and then at the body. _

_He did this..._

_He killed the only human he's ever truly cared for._

_The bunny let out a shrilled scream. He grasped his head and fell to his knees as realization and guilt overtook him like a swarm of locusts invading a vulnerable crop field; small voices in his head mocking him and calling him a "murderer" or "monster". No matter how hard he screamed it just seem to disappear into the surrounding darkness. Tears cascaded down his cheeks and washed away some of the blood that covered his face. The voices in his head grew louder to the point that they managed to drown out his sorrowful screaming. _

_He killed Jeremy..._

_..._

Blu shot up in bed with a loud gasp. Synthetic blood pumped from his heart and was rushing to his ears, making him unable to hear his own heavy breathing. He hugged the pillow he's been holding the whole time tightly while trying to relax and calm himself down. The last thing he wanted was for Goldie to suddenly come barreling in like the first time he started having these horrible night terrors. It's been so long since he's had one, after all.

The bunny shifted a bit so that he was sitting on the edge of his bed. He then stood up and went over to his bathroom, tossing the pillow aside. The light came on with a brief _buzz _before bathing the room with a pale white glow. Blu's eyes squinted in reaction to the bright light before adjusting to it seconds later as they focused on his reflection in the mirror. Blu nearly jumped at the sight.

His face was a mess of colors; make-up smeared all over the place and making him look like a clown you'd see in a horror attraction or movie. He groaned in disgust and picked up a small towel he used to clean off his make-up before bed. He placed it under running water for a bit before gently cleaning his face with it. Despite not scaring away the kids like he hoped it would do, he still liked wearing it. The only downside is that people who are new to the restaurant always thought of him as a girl. Just because he wears make-up and has a somewhat feminine look, it doesn't mean he's a damn girl! It always aggravates him when people do call him one. But the faces they make when they learn he isn't a female is always priceless in the end.

It took him a good half hour to clean off the make-up from his face completely. After that was done he decided to go pay Jeremy a visiting, wanting to make sure he was all right and hopefully make some amends. He opened his bedroom door and pokes his head out to make sure the coast was clear before tip toeing down the corridor. It was only four in the morning, and he only had two hours until the others would wake up. He quietly made his way down the East Hall, hoping Jeremy would see him on camera. When he arrives to the office at the end, he frowned slightly when he found the young man snoring softly over the desk.

_Damn it Jeremy, _he thought, _If the manager catches you sleeping on the job you're in a lot of trouble._

While he was a little upset that he couldn't spend the remainder of the night with him, he had to admit that Jeremy looked rather...cute while he slept. The blue bunny smiled and entered the small room, thinking about scaring the young man awake for old times sake, when he suddenly laid eyes on the slip of paper pinned under his wrist. Curious, he slowly slipped it out from under him and read it.

_To my second best friend: Blu_

_Hey, listen, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I tried everything, but the boss just wouldn't change his mind. He said he wanted to make some changes with the work schedules. And because I've done so well working the night shift, he figured I would be great working the day shift. It hurt me more than it hurt you when I told you. You have no idea how sorry I am. I just wish I tried a little harder. _

_You probably won't bother reading this if you decide to come in later. Hell, I don't even know if you'd want to see me after this. But please know that I will always see you as my second best friend. You've saved my ass more than once, and I wouldn't be here if you hadn't come crawling in from the vents on my first night. Besides, you STILL haven't answered my question as to why you decided to help me._

_Anyway, hopefully I'll find a way to make it up to you. I was awfully lonely without you during the week while you were sick. Maybe I can come in Sunday and we could...I don't know...hang out or something? Like, watch a movie in the lounge with some pizza and drinks. You've told me how much you've been wanting to see "Blair Witch Project", and luckily for you I actually own it on DVD. I could probably bring it in and we can watch it together in the dark. It'll be like being on a movie date. _

_Just let me know when you want to do this and I'll try to come up with an excuse to come in. I like hanging out with you, Blu. _

_From: Jeremy F. _

The features on Blu's face softened with guilt. He looked down at the young man, who slept while blissfully unaware of his presence, and gingerly tucks a loose strand of red hair behind his ear. "I reacted a little too harsh." he whispered as he placed the letter back in its spot under his wrist. He then took the security jacket he had on his chair and gently draped it over him like a blanket. He then brings his head down, closes his eyes, and kisses his cheek softly.

"Sweet dreams my darling~" he whispers, a small blush staining his cheeks. Without a second glance he slips out of the office, leaving Jeremy unaware of him ever being there.

**X.X**

**Happy early/late Easter! :D**

**And thanks for the supporting me you guys :3. While I will admit that I wasn't too offended by the comment, it still hurt me a bit. So thanks for being kind and understanding :)**

**Oh yeah! KudleyFan93 was kind enough to write a fanfiction for me. It's called "Mike and Jeremy's Robo-Babysitting Service". If some of you haven't read it, GO READ IT! It's really funny and their personalities are like the ones they have for In the Flesh.**

**Sorry if this chapter was crap. It took me a while to write this. I have this story outlined, but sometimes I have a hard time putting things into words x_x **

**As always, thank you for your continued support and patience :)**

***throws out easter eggs***


	11. Chapter 11

_Dark blue eyes met large, dark green orbs that stared down at him with glittery tears brimming them. Small, light warm breaths, barely brushed against the golden fur that covered his broad chest. None of them said a word right away, only comforted by the sound of their own breathing and the heavy rainfall pounding against the roof outside._

_"What's the matter, baby doll?" Goldie asks in a whisper. _

_Tiny unseen paws tighten their grip on his chest, clinging onto him as if their owner's life depended on it. "I'm scared, dwaddy bwear." a tiny voice squeaks, "I dwon't wike thwat scarwy noise outswide..."_

_A few warm droplets spill on the furry surface beneath him. He squeaks in alarm when something large and heavy suddenly rests on his petite form. His synthetic muscles soon relax and the tension that plagued him faded away as Goldie gently caressed his back with his thumb. "There's nothing to be afraid of, baby doll." the bear said soothingly. "It's only the angels playing bowling again."_

_A sniffle is heard. "W-weally?" The blue bunny kit looked slightly unconvinced by this. _

_"Yes. Really." Goldie smiles, even though it was hidden in the dark. "Even angels need to have a little fun now and then."_

_An unseen frown appears on the kit's white muzzle. "Can't you twell them to kweep it dwown?"_

_Goldie laughs softly. "I can't, baby doll. You're just going to have to wait it out until they're finished." The little body under his paw shivers, quickly followed by a whimper. A sigh leaves the golden bear and for a moment his attention drifts over to the small sliver of light leaking in through his ajar bedroom door. He didn't even hear him come in. Sneaky little bunny... _

_"How about you sleep with me tonight. Would you like that?" he asks in a gentle voice._

_The bunny's green eyes seem to brighten a bit before quickly bobbing up and down. Goldie laughed softly; he wrapped both arms around the bunny in a firm hold and rolled to his side. As quickly as they came, those dark green orbs faded back into the darkness as their owner drifted back to his own little world. Goldie gently nuzzled the spot in between his ears before drifting off, himself - the rumble of thunder lulling him to sleep. _

_..._

Goldie opened his eyelids and found himself back in the present. He looked down, hoping to find a little blue kit pressing and snuggling against him as if he were a giant fluffy pillow. But reality soon kicked in, and his heart seemingly sank after finding himself alone. He sits upright and moves so that he sat on the edge of the bed. He takes a moment for his mind to settle before standing up and pushing open his bedroom door to go to the one place that's on his mind.

An hour later, Freddy wakes up to the faint sound of childish laughter coming from the Dining Room. He pushes himself up, carefully not to wake up the sleeping fox next to him. It was just one of those nights he didn't want to sleep alone, but the younger male didn't mind. He gives his head a gentle caress before quietly make his way to his bedroom door. Right away he noticed his brother's open door and closes his own behind him.

As he steps into the empty dining hall, a wave of memories comes crashing down on him like a landslide. The last time he'd been standing alone in the dark was when he went after Jeremy during his first week. All of it seemed so unreal now. To think that he and his family had been going after guards for so long all because of an error one made during a birthday party. Looking back now, Freddy really did feel like a monster inside. With the light coming from the moonlight outside Freddy stared at both of his paws, imagining them caked with blood from the many men and women he wrongfully killed.

_You can't give back what you've stolen, _a voice in the back of his head told him, _This guilt is what you deserve for all those hearts you've broken and the tears you've caused... _Freddy shakes his head and sighs. He can't keep living in the past forever.

Using the noise to guide him through the darkness, Freddy made his way over to the lounge. After opening the door he pokes his head in and, sure enough, finds his brother sitting on the couch watching some of their old home movies. Freddy enters the room and closes the door behind him before making his way over to the couch.

"Goldie?" he calls out in a voice loud enough for him to hear.

Goldie's ears perk in surprise, and he looks at him from over his shoulder. "Oh... Hi, Freddy. Did I wake you?"

"Sort of." Freddy says with a small laugh as he takes a seat beside him. "But what are you doing up so late? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Goldie moves his gaze away from his brother and over to the TV screen. The footage of Bonnie and Blu's fifth birthday reflected off his dark blue eyes as he watched his family have a good time, without him in the picture... "I had a dream about me and Blu." he says gruffly. "Remember how he used to be afraid of storms when he was younger?"

"Oh yeah!" Freddy replies with a small laugh in the end. "He always used to come crawling to your room in the middle of the night to sleep with you."

"Yeah." Goldie says, a shadow of a smile on his maw before quickly fading away. "I've noticed that he's been feeling a little depressed lately... He misses that human."

"You mean Jeremy?" Freddy asks with a raised brow. "It's quite obvious that he does. Those two are very close with each other."

"But how close?" Goldie then asks, his jaw tightening a bit.

"What do you mean?"

Goldie clenches his paws into tight fists. "You know what I mean..." His eyes harden and his teeth clench tightly as he controls the urge to break something. The thought of his own child being in a relationship with a human is beginning to drive him insane. Blu would know better right? He knows better then to not be in a relationship with Jeremy that's beyond friendship. He still doesn't understand why Freddy allowed Bonnie to be with Mike back when he was human.

Freddy rolls his eyes. "They're only friends, Goldie. Don't think that I don't know what you're thinking." He then reaches forward and grabs the remote to pause the video. "You need to stop stressing out about this sort of thing and let Blu take care of himself. So what if he does have a relationship with Jeremy? Don't you want your baby doll to be happy with the only real friend he's ever had?"

"..."

Outside, a droplet of water falls from the sky.

...

"This weather must be getting to everyone." Goldie muses as he watched heavy raindrops hit and run down the glass window at the front of the restaurant. "It seems a little less...jovial."

Frederick shrugs next to him. "Nobody likes the rain, especially if you're a toddler who wants to go to the playground but can't. I'm pretty sure outdoor plans have been cancelled because of this weather."

Goldie snorts softly, a faint smile appearing on his maw as he thought back to something from his childhood. "When I was a cub I used to sit here and watch the rain all day. My brother always complained about it being too loud, but I always found it nice to hear the raindrops hit the pavement outside. It's something natural and not man-made like those loud vehicles humans drive in. I'll admit that I used to get startled easily whenever the food truck stopped by."

Frederick laughs softly to himself before giving the older bear a friendly smile. "You wouldn't like where I lived, then. Our restaurant was located not far from the city. It was at a strip mall located in the safe part of town. Cars passed by all the time on the freeway behind us. It was a big place; we had four extra party rooms and a large office at the end of a corridor. A doorless one at that."

"'Doorless' you say?" Goldie asked, his normally vigilant dark blue eyes twinkling with interest.

"Oh yes. And with vents leading to the office from both sides, too."

Goldie snorts softly to himself at this. That would be a rather interesting experience. He wondered what the guard must've felt working without any doors to protect him or herself. "So did you have a night guard as well as a day one?"

"Yes. I can't remember what the day guard's name was; we rarely ever saw them in person because they barely ever left the room. But the night guard, heh, he was a funny guy - a little plump, too. He was a man in his mid-thirties named Fritz Smith. His father was American and his mother was Canadian, so he always spoke with an accent. Believe me when I tell you that Maggie and the others loved him to death. We used to prank him by pretending to try and break into his office at night and scare the living daylights out of him. No one got hurt, of course."

"Was he aware that you were only playing with him?" Goldie asked with a raised brow.

"Eventually. He caught on after his second week, but went with it anyway since it gave him something to do other than watch cameras all night." The bear's smile then dropped a bit and his ears lowered. "All of us were sad when the restaurant closed down and we had to go our separate ways. We all miss him, especially BB. He was like family to us..."

Goldie said nothing and stared back at the window again. Wanting to change the subject, he cleared his throat and said, "I've noticed you seem to have taken a bit of a liking to Blu."

"Pardon?" Frederick asks.

Goldie's eyes narrow at him slightly. "Don't deny it. I've seen the way you look at him. You've been trying to befriend him ever since Jeremy was moved to the day shift. By the looks of it you're trying to get close to him." His eyes darken as he slowly brought his face close to the smaller bear's and speaks in a low voice. "_Too _close."

Frederick began to feel a little uneasy, but controled his composure and gives the other bear an assuring smile. "I can assure you, Goldie, that I have no intentions towards Bonnie Blu whatsoever. He's just managed to catch my interest and I'm hoping we could be friends. Forgive me if I made it look otherwise."

Goldie relaxes, but his eyes remain hard. "I will say that Blu can be a little hard to...get around with. He doesn't like being forced into things he wants no part of. Whatever romantic ideals you have for him, it's best to just let it go and forget about them. Unless he feels the same way about you, which I doubt, _then _you can try and be intimate with him. But..." He brings his face even closer, the tips of their noses inches from each other. "If I find out you try to force Blu into anything against his will. _Anything_." His eyes turn dark. "_**You better pray BB and Marion don't grow up fatherless**__._"

Frederick stared at him with a calm expression, but his eyes told a different story. He's never been threatened like this. Maggie used to threaten about running away. But she was a kit, then. He didn't worry too much about it because Maggie knew she had no where to go if she did run away. He's never had his life threatened by anyone. Not like this, at least. But he didn't blame Goldie for his sudden aggressiveness towards him. He was just being a protective papa bear.

"I can assure you, Goldie." he says calmly, placing a daring paw on his shoulder. "I won't try anything drastic with Blu."

"How do I know you're being sincere about this?" Goldie asks gruffly, folding his arms over his chest. Instead of feeling intimidated or frightened, Frederick smiles.

"Because I'd do the same thing if any of you tried harming my "girls"."

...

A groan leaves Jeremy as he finished skimming through the cameras and ending with the same results: children running around while high on sugar or pizza. He feels a small weight added on his shoulder and sees a blue arm resting on it. He cranes his neck back and smiles at the blue bunny staring down at him with half-lidded eyes.

"I've only been working the day shift for one month and it already sucks ass."

Blu frowns at the young man and gives the side of his head a playful wack. "_Language, _Mr. Fitzgerald." he says teasingly, smirking at the scowl on his face as he rubbed his head.

"Who do you think you are? My mom?"

"Need I remind you that this is a _children's _restaurant?" His gaze hardens, but not threateningly. "Because I care for the well-being of the children here as well. Even though I'm not very fond of them."

Jeremy lets out a long sigh and sags in his office chair. "Working here at night was twice as more exciting than coming here during the day; more quiet and less responsibilities like having to constantly remind kids not to come down these halls."

"You think you got it bad? The new night guard does a penny's worth of nothing besides sleeping the whole time. He's not even worth going after." Blu finishes with a small scoff of disappointment. The new night guard isn't even worth ratting out. They were all dumbfounded when they found him snoring in the middle of the first recorded message that plays on the first night. They didn't bother waking him up, so they just left him in the office and acted as though he wasn't in the building at all.

"Well... Look on the bright side." Jeremy smiled. "We still get to hang out. Even though we can't do much other than talk..." The smile on his face dims as he focuses his attention on the tablet screen in front of him.

Blu laughs softly before smiling sympathetically at him. "Chin up, darling. It's payday for you. Be happy." Jeremy says nothing in response, but gives him a lopsided smile instead. Blu smiles back, feeling a little warm inside. "By the way..." he adds casually, "I thought about your offer in the letter you gave me last month..."

At first Jeremy was confused. But then his cheeks turned red and he facepalmed after remembering the offer he had written in it. _That's the last time I'm writing anything while in a depressive state, _he thought to himself before stiffening when he feels Blu's soft paw rest itself on his shoulder. He felt butterflies in his stomach and can only imagine just how red his face must be. Just the way Blu had laid his paw on his shoulder seconds ago... He couldn't find any words to describe the feeling he now felt.

There was a small, shy smile on Blu's lips as his face tinted red. "I know the letter said Sunday... But I was wondering if...we could watch it next Saturday instead? The guard doesn't come in until midnight, so maybe you can come after the restaurant closes up. I would like that a lot..."

Jeremy slowly looks up at him from over his shoulder, his face complete flushed and a sheepish smile quivering on his now dry lips. "Sure thing, Blu... It'll be like a... Uhh..." His voice trails off, feeling a bit embarrassed to even finish what he was going to say.

"Like a movie date..." Blu finishes for him in a thoughtful whisper. Is this how Bonnie felt when he realized his feelings for Mike? Is this what it feels like...to have a crush on someone? A light knock on the left window caught both their attentions. When he saw Frederick standing outside of the office, Blu quickly got the message that his time with Jeremy was up.

Goldie, not wanting to remove himself from his position watching over the children, usually had someone else go get him; mostly either Bonnie or Frederick. Blu sighed and patted Jeremy's shoulder.

"See you around, Jeremy."

Jeremy watched the blue bunny walk up to Frederick through the office window. The two of them exchanged a short, friendly greeting, before walking down the West Hall together. Jeremy switched over to the West Hall camera and bit his bottom lip tightly, watching the way Blu's hips slightly swayed as he walked. As if reading his mind, the rabbit looked over his shoulder slightly and flashed him a half-lidded smirk that would make any girl squeal. For him, it sent shivers down his spine.

_You must really like toying with me, _Jeremy thought before switching over to a different camera.

Blu let out a small laugh after seeing the red light on the security camera go out and looked away with a smirk. It was out of the corner of his eye that he noticed the odd look Frederick was giving him. "What?" he asks, a small chuckle escaping him unintentionally.

"Why were you looking at the camera like that?"

"I'm just toying with Jeremy a bit."

Frederick's eyebrows furrow in annoyance at the name. "I see..." There's a small edge in his voice that Blu shakes off as being nothing but stress. But Frederick was far from being stressed.

When they reached the Dining Room and went their separate ways, Frederick couldn't keep his mind off of Blu. He stood on stage with his microphone in hand, Chia standing on his left with her own cupcake in hand and Maggie standing on his right with her guitar in her arms, and fell into deep thought as he started to sing away for the children.

Not far from the stage, Blu wanders over to a nearby table where a group of toddlers were coloring. He may not be a big fan of children, and has a limited patience with them, but he doesn't mind hanging out with the quieter ones. He looks over to the Show Stage and listens to Frederick and his band perform. Oh, he couldn't help but perk his ears slightly as he listened to the lyrics natural flow out of the posh bear's muzzle.

He smiled down at the audience of happy, bouncy children in front of him. Every now and then he would tease the little girls in the crowd by either winking at one of them, or tipping his hat in a gentlemanly style. Either way, it made them happier.

**X.X**

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG! You have no idea how much trouble I've had writing this chapter! I've probably rewritten this a thousand times!**

***sighs***

**Hopefully I won't have as much trouble in the next chapter.**

**Oh yeah! Dusstythezommby made a really cool sketch on Imgur of Jeremy and Blu! Their username is Dussters on that site. Look up "Jeremy and Blu sketch" and it should be pretty easy to find. So thanks again to Dusstythezommby for the fanart! :D**

**And thanks to everybody for your continued patience and support :)**

***throws out prizes***

**And yes. I made that drawing you see at the top left corner of your screen... :3**


	12. Chapter 12

In his own room, Blu sighed.

"Is something troubling you, Blu?" Goldie asked while going through an old photo album the blue rabbit kept hidden under his bed. Unsurprisingly the book was well kept, considering that it contained the few precious memories of Blu and himself during the first three years of the bunny's life. Pictures ranged from him giving Blu a bath for the first time and how he squirted some water at him from a rubber duck he had to when he was eating a slice of cake on his second birthday and had chocolate frosting covering most of his white muzzle. Good times - very good times...

"No..." the rabbit moans boredly against his chest as he tried to return to the nap he was taking earlier. "I'm just so bloody bored right now..."

"What do you do during the day on Sunday most of the time?" Goldie asked, raising the book a bit to look down at the blue bunny.

"Sleep." His reply sounded too blunt and effortless from someone like Blu. It caused the old bear to sigh and close the album before placing it down on the night stand.

"Is that all? Just sleep?"

"Yeah."

Goldie snorts softly and runs his paw down the bunny's back, causing him to purr softly. "You've been spending too much time in your room." he says in a gruff, stern voice. He then looks back at the album and comes up with an idea. "It's time that we did something together; spend some proper father and son time for once."

Blu lifts his head and looks at him almost in disbelief. Are his ears deceiving him? He couldn't remember the last time he and Goldie had done something together that didn't involve trying to stuff the guard into a suit. It was the closest thing any of them would consider to be a father and son activity. But now that they stopped killing the guard, they didn't know what else to do together. They were so used to the routine that it took a while for all of them to get used to a normal sleeping schedule again.

"Like what?" he asks, resting his chin on his furry chest.

Goldie thinks for a moment, going through any memories he still has to try and find an answer. "Why not watch some TV together? Or maybe a movie, instead?"

"There's nothing good on." Blu replied, his face buried in his chest again. "Plus I've already seen all of the movies we have available."

Goldie frowns and lays his head back down and stares unblinkingly at the ceiling. "How about we spend some time on the roof? I know it's day time, but we should be fine as long as we don't sit too close to the edge."

A soft, almost inaudible whistle, was heard as a heavy sigh left through Blu's nose that brushed Goldie's fur as he looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. "It's raining out..."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Goldie finally snapped.

Blu props himself up on his chest and rubbed his chin while his eyes focused elsewhere. It wasn't hard for the old bear to read his expression. The way his eyes were narrowed, how his eyebrows knitted, and the smile that threatened to tug the corners of his lips. He finally snaps his fingers and, sure enough, his lips curled into a mischievous smile. "How about I...give you a makeover!" he announced. Goldie's eyes widen and he nearly chokes on his own breath for a bit.

"What?" he wheezes, coughing up a bit of spit as he tried to breathe again.

"Aww, come on, Goldie!" Blu whines, falling flat on his chest again and glaring at the bear with a childish pout. "You asked me if I had anything in mind, and I want to give you a makeover!"

"But... That's not what I meant when I..." He sighed and allowed his head to fall onto the pillow again, glaring up at the ceiling once more with half-lidded eyes. "Forget it..." He feels something gently press against his cheek and watched Blu nuzzle him with a mischievous smirk. He then sat up and clapped his paws together, rubbing them in anticipation with a smile that made Goldie wish he hadn't given in so quickly.

"Great!" Blu said happily and crawling off of him. "I want you to sit on the edge of the bed now while I go get my make-up kit from the bathroom. Be back in a jiffy!" he sang before happily "hopping" over to the adjoining bathroom door.

A heavy sigh leaves Goldie as he sits himself up. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to regret this?" he says to himself gruffly. Blu quickly returns with a good-sized black box in hand and a grin plastered on his face. He placed it down on his nightstand, with Goldie eyeing it curiously while he drags his desk chair over and sits across from him.

"Alright, darling! Are you ready for the makeover of your life?" he asks as he opens the box, revealing bottles of eyeliner, a pallet of eyeshadow, a blush pallette with a brush, and even some lipstick he never uses.

Goldie has heard stories of employees talking to their co-workers about a trip to the dentist the other month, or two moms casually talking about a surgical scene in a show called _Grey's Anatomy_. He sometimes wondered, in the late hours of the night, when his body refused to tire, what it must be like going under the knife. Or having your mouth held open to have someone in a mouth mask go in with a drill of sorts. He felt like an unwilling patient about to undergo a life changing operation with only one doctor handling it all.

"Try to stay calm a bit, darling." Blu purrs, stroking his cheek soothingly.

"I am calm." Goldie replied bluntly, although he feigned his usual stoic demeanor to hide any fear or embarrassment he now felt.

Blu smiles slyly at him before gently rubbing his nose with his. "Whatever you say, _daddy bear_." he coos teasingly before reaching over to the box to take out red blush and brush first. "Now I'd close my eyes right now if I were you, darling. Don't want anything getting caught in them now, do we?"

A heavy sigh leaves the golden bear before reluctantly obeying his orders. "I can't believe I actually agreed to this..." he grumbled. Shivering when he feels a ticklish sensation on his right cheek.

"Look at the bright side." Blu said while applying the blush onto his cheek with a devious smirk. "You got your wish about wanting to spend some father and son time with me~"

A growl rumbles in Goldie's throat as his eyelids and jaws tighten to fight back the anger that threatened to make itself known. "Don't push me, boy." he warns.

The blue bunny chuckles at the annoyance lacing his voice. "Grouchy as usual." he remarks teasingly, earning him another growl.

...

A golden droopy eye focused itself intensely on a plate of warm, freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, resting defenselessly on the stainless steel surface of a elongated table in the kitchen. Soon a pair of big, young blue eyes, slowly rose up over the edge of a similar table and looks in the same direction.

"So what's the plan, Mr. Foxy?" BB asks in a eager whisper while his mouth watered at the sight of the cookies.

Foxy quickly flipped his eyepatch up and darts both eyes over to Chica, who had her back turned to them while she busied herself washing dishes. She hummed loudly to herself, drowning out any words the two hiding males say to each other as they plotted to retrieve the cookies. He then duck down and pressed himself against the steel wall. He looked over to the young boy and gives him a toothy grin.

"We be gettin' that loot from Chica." BB clenched his teeth and hands tightly as he fought the urge to scream from excitement. Foxy smiled and playfully ruffled the boy's hair before looking over again while devising a plan. He felt slightly guilty about bringing BB along, but it's not like they're stealing a woman's purse. "I'll create a distraction while ye grab the cookies and head back to the office." he says in a low enough voice so that Chica wouldn't hear them when she finishes the dishes.

"But what if she sees me?"

Foxy smiles. "She won't, lad. I'll make sure of it. Just wait here until I get her out of the kitchen." He then slowly stood up and tiptoed over to the plate of cookies. He quickly glances over to Chica as she finished up washing the dishes and swiftly snatches a cookie. His taste buds sparked to life as the warm, gooey chocolate touched his synthetic tongue and immediately melts in his mouth. He lets out a shaky sigh as the sweetness trailed down his throat and leaving behind a delicious aftertaste.

"FOXY!" A shrill voice snaps Foxy out of his thoughts and he looks over to see Chica. Eyes dark and expression livid, she glares angrily at him with the anger any chef would have. "WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT BEING IN MY KITCHEN WHILE I'M COOKING!?"

"Err..." Without any given warning or thought, Foxy bolts through the kitchen doors at full speed. Adrenaline coursed throughout his body as he pumped his legs faster than he's ever done other than going after the guard. Behind him he heard the kitchen doors suddenly swing open and quickly glances over his shoulder to see Chica chasing after him like a mad bull.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, BB was busy trying to gather up all of the cookies into his hat. It felt kinda chilly and...empty without it resting over his head. But the reward will be worth it if everything goes as planned and Foxy manages to stall Chica a little longer.

_Done! _A happy grin stretches across his face as he stares greedily at the pile of cookies that now resided in his hat. He turned, lifted his gaze up from the hat, and yelps in surprise when he's met with the ghostly grey eyes of his older brother. "Marion! Don't scare me like the that!" he whines, glaring at the silent puppet. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

The older android rolls his eyes. He then focuses his attention down to his hat and points a long finger at the cookies, and then looking at him with a half-lidded expression and folded arms.

"I was helping Foxy retrieve the booty." BB explained, his blue eyes glittering with childish innocence.

A brief smirk appears on Marion's lips before he quickly regained his stern composer and scolds BB for stealing.

"But Foxy does it all the time!" the boy protests. "Besides, it's only cookies. And Miss Chica's cookies are _really_ good!" He then dives his free hand into the pile and takes out a cookie, opening his mouth wide and taking a large bite out of it in front of Marion. "Try one!" he says, a few crumbs flying out of his mouth. A look of disgust is present on Marion's face before he shook his head and hands in refusal. BB swallows the mashed up cookie, savoring the flavor of chocolate lingering in his mouth, and looks up at him with a pleading expression. "Aww, come on! You won't know unless you try, Marion!" He extends his hat out further to him with a toothy grin showing the chocolate that stained his teeth. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

Marion shook his head, folding his arms firmly over his thin chest.

BB then looks up at him with quivering lips and "puppy eyes". Whimpering almost like a dog begging for something.

Marion winces, but shakes his head again.

BB then bats his eyelids childishly. His expression becoming more pleading and whimpers becoming louder.

Marion finally threw his head back in defeat and made an expression akin to somebody letting out a groan. He reaches his hand in and takes out a cookie, ignoring the victorious expression on his little brother's face. He eyed the cookie he held before taking out a small bite. His pale porcelain face immediately lit up as the sugary sensation replaced all other feelings he had. He's had cookies before, but damn was this one good! He wasted no time devouring the rest of it, enjoying its taste while it lasted before fading away.

BB was grinning as he watched him swallow the rest of the cookie and gives him a look of joy. He asked if he could have another one, but the younger animatron shook his head. "Nope!" he says before walking over to the vent entrance at the back of the kitchen; the one he and Foxy had used to sneak in. Marion follows him over, collapses on his knees, and begs him to at least give him one more. BB thinks for a moment, as if considering his request, before shaking his head again. "Unless... If you agree not to tell."

The living puppet quickly bobbed his head and smiled with glee as the boy handed him another cookie. "Sorry for seeming so cruel earlier, Marion. But I need to save some for Foxy if Chica doesn't kill him." BB said with an apologetic smile before removing the grate and crawling into the vent with his hat clutched tightly in his hands. The puppet shook his head fondly before placing the grate over the entrance for him and standing up to leave the kitchen, munching on the cookie he now held. When he pushed open the door he quickly finds that the tables have turned for Foxy and Chica.

"LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!" Chica screeched, kicking and struggling in Bonnie's grasp as he held her back.

"THREATEN ME BOOKS AGAIN, LASS! I DARE YE! I FUCKING DARE YE!" Foxy snapped while Frederick did his best to hold him back.

"ENOUGH!" Freddy finally yells, silencing both and causing all eyes to focus on him. Freddy stands with both paws resting on his hips in fists and his broad chest slightly puffed out. Eyebrows furrowed and eyes hard as he glared at the two animatrons in both annoyance and disappointment. "I am ashamed of BOTH OF YOU!" he scolds. Foxy and Chica wince before bowing their heads shamefully in response. "You both aren't children anymore! I can't stand having a thirty-five year old fox and a thirty year old chicken stealing cookies and chasing each other around while screaming death threats loud enough for the whole damn world to hear!"

"Sorry..." they both say in unison.

A heavy sigh leaves the brown bear and lifts his paw up to rub his temple from the pounding headache he was getting. "This is NOT going unpunished." he announces, much to the chagrin of Foxy and Chica. "Foxy. You will be doing all of the dishes after dinner tonight instead of Chica."

Foxy's eyes widen as his jaw drops in dismay.

"HA!" Chica mocked with a smug grin.

"And Chica. You shall be cleaning the men's restroom tonight."

Now it was Chica's turn to widen her eyes and drop her beak in dismay.

"HA HA!" Foxy mocked and finishing with a raspberry. Only to get smacked behind the head by Freddy.

"Alright." he says. "You're both free to go. But don't let me catch you doing something like that again!"

"Yes, Freddy." Chica and Foxy say in unison, casting each other a brief spiteful glare and going their separate ways after being released.

"Are they... Are they going to hate each other from now on?" Mike asked worriedly while hugging Bonnie for comfort. He's never seen them fight this badly before.

"For a while, love." Bonnie replies, petting his head soothingly. "But they won't stay mad at each other forever."

"They must be quite the handful sometimes, aren't they?" Frederick muses, looking up at Freddy as he rubs his face.

"You have no idea." the older bear sighs in reply before turning around and walking back to his room to resume his nap.

"FREDDY!" Chica suddenly screams from the kitchen. "MY FUCKING COOKIES ARE ALL GONE!"

Marion slowly finished up the last of his cookie and casually walks by on his way back to his room. Freddy looked like he would pop a vein in any minute, and he could've sworn he felt the ground shake when Chica screamed.

...

"You're doing good, darling!" Blu praised as he carefully added a coat of eyeliner onto Goldie's right eyelid. "Just hang in there a little longer. We're almost done."

"I still can't understand why Freddy would allow you to wear make-up." Goldie sighed under his breath. "Make-up is only a mask that hides what you really look like. Humans only wear it because they don't know how to accept their appearance."

"I can't blame you for believing that, darling." Blu shrugs. "But it's not always the case for everyone. I have reasons for wearing make-up as you may know..."

"Yes, yes." Goldie rasped quietly. "I understand..."

A small smile tugged the corners of Blu's lips while he finished applying the eyeliner on the first eyelid and moved on to the next one. "Remember when I pranked Jeremy that one night while he was sleeping on the job? And then how I took a picture of him with his phone and, somehow, sent it to that Zane friend of his?"

Goldie grunted, trying not to move his head as much so he wouldn't get any eyeliner elsewhere. Blu never ceased to amaze him with his little antics towards the human. He noticed that he had become a little more playful ever since he befriended the human. He'd tease and pull little pranks on the red head while laughing off any insults he shot at him. But in recent days that playfulness has started to fade. The rabbit laughed dryly to himself and the smile on his face dropped an inch.

"I miss him..."

"You'll get over it, Blu." said Goldie as he curled and uncurled his paws on his thighs.

Blu didn't respond right away. There's a question he's been wanting to ask him that's been nagging at him for a while now. But he didn't know whether or not this was the right time to ask. Just as he finished applying the last coat of eyeliner, he finally found the courage and will to ask, "Goldie. Would you support me if... Jeremy and I were in a relationship?"

It was as though time had come to a complete stop for Goldie. He forgot about the make-up, he forgot about his surroundings, he forgot about whatever thoughts he had been thinking of seconds earlier, he forgot everything but the new question his mind now focused on. Blu went rigid at the tension that now hung in the air between them, but went on to finish the job.

It seemed like forever until Goldie finally answered. "It...err... I'm afraid it depends on the, uh...circumstances of it all."

"'Circumstances'?" Blu repeated.

"Yes." Goldie nods, going with the answer he just gave.

"Like what kind of circumstances?"

"Err... Well... Maybe if he wasn't a human... It wouldn't be a problem for me."

Blu furrowed his eyebrows in dismay, feeling slightly hurt inside. "So you...wouldn't support me?"

"No, no!" Goldie added quickly. "I mean I would support you, baby doll. I really would. But it's just that Jeremy is a...human."

"..." Blu finished up the last coat of eyeliner and placed the small bottle back in its box. "Alright! You can open your eyes now." he says, trying to sound cheerful.

Goldie blinks a few times before opening his eyes to the fullest and briefly meeting Blu's. He felt a pang in his heart when he saw the hurt in his green eyes, and the fakeness in the smile that was present on his white muzzle. "How do I...look?" he asked, sounding slightly afraid to hear the answer.

"Golden~" Blu replies before standing up from his seat and walking over to the door. "Come on." he says, opening it. "Let's go show the others the new you."

Goldie stands up, the mattress springs groaning at how fast he moved. He was thinking about running to the bathroom quick to check his appearance, but changed his mind when they walked in on a small scene going on in the Dining Room. He was too busy wondering what his appearance now looked like to care what Chica and Freddy were arguing about.

"Hey, everyone!" Blu announced, folding his paws behind his back and puffing his chest out. "Say hello to the new and improved Fred "Goldie" Fazbear." Goldie narrowed his eyes down at the bunny, any guilt he had for earlier quickly vanished after the mentioning of his real first name. He always hated being called Fred. It sounded too plain and simple, while Goldie sound grand and, well, golden. Soon all eyes were on him, and the bear suddenly found himself feeling uncomfortable being in the same room now.

"BWAHAHA HAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Freddy burst into loud fits of laughter, quickly followed by the others who were also present in the room. Freddy and Bonnie laughed the hardest, with Bonnie looking like he could die from lack of air in any given moment. Frederick, who was the most old fashioned and posh out of them all, was gripping the edge of a table for support as he literally laughed into tears.

"If you're wondering what I put on you, darling," Blu looked up at him with a smirk. "I applied some red blush on your cheeks, some yellow lipstick on your muzzle, and pink eyeliner. And I must say it's standing out much better than I originally hoped."

Goldie growled loudly before he turned around and stomped back to his room.

"I love you, daddy bear!" Blu called out with a teasing smile. The closest thing to a reply he got was Goldie slamming his bedroom door shut.

...

Maggie poked her head in through the basement doorway before flipping the light switch up. The fluorescent light bulbs flickered on with a loud buzz and bathed the room in a sickly white light. The pink and white vixen took a few steps down, gripping the wooden railing firmly while her yellow eyes scanned the lifeless space. The only thing she could see was boxes piled on top of each other in various places along with a few chairs. She grins and quickly looks over her shoulder at her sister, who stood in the doorway hugging her guitar in her arms tightly.

"It's safe,_ soeur_. Come on down." she says, gesturing with her paw briefly before climbing down the last few steps. The chick swallows before taking a cautious step forward and wincing as the old wooden board creaked under her weight. It took some coaxing from her sister to finally muster the courage to walk down the rest of the steps. "So what do you think? Does this look like a good place to practice in?"

"It's a little chilly," Chia replies as she looks around the room herself, "But I think I can handle it. Hopefully we won't have to worry about father hearing us, now."

"From what I've heard no one ever goes down here..." Maggie said as she stood up one of the fallen chairs and dusting the seat with her paw. "Take a seat, Chia. I'll be sitting down shortly after I find another chair that isn't a missing a leg or two."

Chia giggled and sat down. She hugged her sister's guitar tightly as she watched her disappear into a dark part of the room. The last time she was alone like this with her sister was the night before she and her family piled into the moving truck to come here. There was an extra room in the back of the restaurant that was almost never used by staff, so it made an ideal place for Maggie to teach her guitar in secret. Frederick wouldn't be too pleased if he found out she was playing guitar while Maggie cooked in the kitchen.

_"I will not accept it!" _he told her when she asked if she could play guitar on stage while Maggie became the back-up singer.

"Ah ha! Found one!" Maggie yipped as she laid eyes on the old folded metal chair against the wall. She brought and unfolded it beside her sister before taking a seat in it. "Alright, _Le pois chiche_. You remember our last lesson, no?"

"Kinda..." Chia replies while adjusting the instrument in her slender arms. Maggie chuckled softly and leaned a bit forward.

"Would you like me to give you a quick run through?"

A small smile graced Chia's beak.

**X.X**

**For starters, I am so sorry for the late update. I've been feeling a little stressed out lately with school almost being over for me along with an Econ test this Friday. Plus I'm going to be busy this weekend trying to write a paper for a contest coming up. And when I'm stressed I feel less motivated to do things.**

**But thank you for waiting :)**

**Also, thank you to RagnaroK101 for doing fanart of Jeremy Fitzgerald in this AU. While I'm having trouble finding it on Tumblr, I know it's out there. And some day...I will find it! And when I do... I'm gonna love it. But again, thank you :). Also, thanks for the kind pm you sent me. It really meant a lot to me, and I actually teared up a bit too. It really made my day the other day, so thanks again for that :)**

**You guys are the best. Seriously. Your support, patience, and understanding really means a lot to me. All of you. You know who you are ;). I wouldn't have made it this far without you guys supporting me. So...thanks again :)**

**Now if you'll excuse, it's one in the morning where I am, and CB really. Needs. To. Get. To. Bed.**

**Goodnight! :3 **

**PS: check out Scott's site o_o**


	13. Chapter 13

A lot has been on Jeremy's mind, lately. Is it because his big sister is coming down from Denver to visit him? It has been a while since they've last seen each other in person. Or is it because he's been bored as hell during Sundays and wishes he was at the pizzeria hanging out with the android animatronics instead of playing online multiplayer with ignorant ten year olds who shouldn't even be playing in the first place. Zane hasn't been having any interesting experiences at work - but what's there to tell when you work at a Game Stop?

Right now it was nearing midnight and the two young men still found themselves sitting on their couch flipping through channels with half-lidded bored expressions.

"Hey, Jer?" Zane suddenly asked, his olive green eyes still fixed on the TV screen.

"What?" Jeremy replied, rolling his head away from the fist he rested his cheek against to his roommate.

"Do you think there's ever going to be a Half-Life three?"

"Oh, God." The redhead rolled his eyes before pressing his cheek against his fist again. "Can't you think of anything else to talk about that doesn't involve Half-Life three? I mean damn I know you're a fan of Half-Life 'n all, but can we not go down _that _route?" As if the shirt with the Half-Life logo he was wearing isn't evidence enough.

The young raven haired man threw his head back and let out a long groan as he carelessly tossed the remote onto the small coffee table in front of them. "I'm fucking bored, man!"

Jeremy rolled his eyes again and sighed. "_You're _bored? How do you think I feel not being able to go to work on Sunday."

Zane looked over to him with a dismayed frown. "Dude. Most people would be relieved as hell to have Sunday off."

"Not unless you actually _like _your job." Jeremy added in a grumble, fixing his nut brown eyes on the television screen and watching the current program it played with great disinterest. Zane slumped beside him, his frown unwavering.

"Hey, man. I have a question that's NOT Half-Life three related."

The other man visibly relaxed beside him with a soft sigh of relief. "Shoot." he says.

"Are those...err...robots actually alive?"

"They're genetically engineered android furries, Zane." Jeremy corrects as he lowers the volume on the TV.

"Whatever." Zane replies, rolling his eyes. "So I guess that means they're alive, then?"

"Yes, you dumbass. Why are you asking this all of a sudden when you've seen them yourself and from the stories I've told you?" Jeremy looks at him questioningly while running his fingers through his copper red hair. As a child people have often picked on him for the heart-shaped look his face made because of his hair splitting in the middle. It didn't bother him much, but he did wish people wouldn't make it so obvious.

The other man shrugged. "I dunno know. I saw you talking to that blue rabbit lady when we came over with Ashlyn."

Jeremy let out an annoyed sigh. "That 'blue rabbit lady' is actually a _dude_. If you said that in _his _face, man, you're going to get your ass shoved into a suit. He hates it when people call him a girl."

"Then why does he wear make-up, then?" Zane asked, raising a curved eyebrow.

"To scare away the kiddies who always want to touch him." Jeremy replies with a small smirk. "But that completely backfired on him." His face then gloomed after bringing _him _up and his eyes softened. "I really miss hanging out with him. There's not a lot to do during the day other than chat. And that's not easy when you have a bunch of kids to watch. Why can't parents ever take up the responsibility to watch their children instead of playing on their smartphones or chatting with other parents? You wanted children, right? Then be fucking responsible for once and watch them yourself!" He then exhales heavily through his nose while his shoulders relax. "This is why I don't plan on having kids. Although I doubt I'll ever find a woman, first."

"Dude. You haven't even tried. You need to come out with me to the bar more often. There's plenty of hot chicks there that might catch your eye." Zane says with a grin, winking in the end.

Jeremy doesn't reply, and gives him a lopsided smile instead. "Thanks for the offer, Zane. But to be honest I'm actually not into women a lot." He then noticed the funny look his roommate was giving him out of the corner of his eye and frowns. "But it's not like I'm gay, either. I mean I like girls, but just not as much. And I honestly can't see myself with another dude. It's just...ugh." He shivers in the end.

"Dude..." The smirk Zane had on his pale lips grew bigger. "Would you go out with one of those furries you work with?"

Jeremy shoots him a look of shock and disgust. "Fuck no! That's just wrong, man! It wouldn't work out. I mean they're androids and all... It just won't work."

Zane shurgs and looks back at the TV with the same bored eyes as before. "I dunno, man. I honestly thought those chickens were cute. And I saw the way that blue rabbit guy was looking at you."

Jeremy gave him a quizzical look. "What are you talking about, dude?"

Zane looks back at him, a big mischievous grin on his face. "I think he wants your D." The young man barely had time to react when a couch pillow came hurling at him and colliding with his unsuspecting face as he fell back laughing. Jeremy was flustered, his face red and hot.

"Sh-shut up!" he snaps. "Blu wouldn't think like that about me! Besides, we're just friends! Nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh, I don't know, Jer." Zane replied as he sat back up and wiped a tear from his eye. "I saw a glint in his eye that clearly said otherwise."

Jeremy snorts and shakes his head, looking away from his roommate and resting his cheek on his fist. _Pfft. That idiot doesn't know what he's talking about. Blu would know better then to have feelings for me. Goldie wouldn't allow it, and I see him only as a friend. Even though he does look...kinda cute without his make-up on. _The young man quickly snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. "I think it's time for me to head to bed..." he mumbles as he stands up from the couch with a hand resting on his forehead.

"Alright, man. Good night." Zane replies before looking back at the TV again.

Jeremy mumbled a "good night" back and drags himself back to his bedroom. He found himself thinking about Blu and their little "movie date" the coming weekend. He was well aware that he's been an interest to the blue bunny from day one, yet he never completely understood why. He was pretty sure that Blu didn't know, either. Only that he sees him as somebody worth sparing. But then why does he always tend to sway his hips when he's walking down the hall back to the parties? Or wink at the cameras if he's near one that's active? Or how he would sometimes bat his eyes at him when they're alone in the office. He's only teasing...right?

An unsure sigh escapes Jeremy as he tucks himself in for the night. He lays on his side, feeling the stare of the Toy Bonnie figurine standing on his desk in front of him. The figurine had been a gift from Blu, unsurprisingly, on his twenty-secondth birthday in August.

_"That way I'll always be by your side, my dear~" _he told. Although he was only teasing.

"I don't even know anymore." the young man mutters to himself, rolling over so that he was now on his back. He closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

...

Blu's eyes snap open, followed by a small gasp, to the sound of screaming. He groans softly, thinking that it must be Foxy again with his occasional night terrors. But that thought quickly changed when he heard the pirate fox's voice outside his bedroom door.

"Eh, Freddy, ye heard that, too?"

"Yes. It sounds like it's coming from Bonnie and Mike's room."

"Yarrr... Young Mikey must be havin' one of 'em night terrors again. Poor laddie..."

A door opens, and a long yawn is heard.

"Guys? What's goin' on?"

"Michael is having a night terror by the sounds of it."

"'Night terror'? He hasn't had one of those in a long while. Should we go check it out?"

"Aye. Even though Bonbon can handle it, it's best that we be there for support like we've done in the past."

"I agree. Come on."

Blu stays in bed, raising one ear and listening in as the door his brother's room opens, the screaming instantly dying down and changing into muffled sobs.

Outside, Freddy, Foxy, and Chica watched from Bonnie's doorway as he nuzzled and comforted the bawling wolf-dog in his arms. All of them were instantly struck with guilt, as it brought them back to the early days of Mike's residence when his night terrors were a frequent thing. It was hard on all of them, especially on Bonnie since it was all his idea to have Mike become one of them from the start.

"It hurt, Bonnie!" he wailed, his face buried in his paws while the purple rabbit held him close and rubbed his shoulders. "It hurt so much!"

"I know, love." Bonnie replied with drooped ears, the guilt clear in his tone. "I know. And I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry..."

"Mr. Freddy?"

Freddy looked over in the direction of the voice and was surprised to find a rather tired looking BB standing at the end of the corridor. He almost didn't recognize him in his balloon patterned pjs and without his pinwheel hat on. He looked like what any normal human boy would look like. BB walked over and peeked inside the bedroom, too. His eyes widened when he saw Mike crying in Bonnie's arms and he looked up at Freddy with worry in his now alert big blue eyes.

"What's wrong with Mr. Mike? Why is he crying?"

"Michael just had a bad dream." Freddy answered, kneeling down on one knee and smiling tiredly at him. "But don't worry. It's natural for Michael here to have bad dreams every now and then. Just like Foxy."

BB tilted his head. "Really?" he said before looking up at the fox. "I didn't know Captain Foxy has bad dreams, too." Foxy felt slightly ashamed, having always seen himself as a fearless pirate who's sailed the Seven Seas with his crew, but decided not to say anything.

"Grown-ups can have bad dreams, too. But," Freddy leaned forward and adds in a low voice, "it's best not to talk about it around him."

"Why?" BB asked innocently, his eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"Let's just say that his bad dreams are based off of something that's left a huge mark on him when he was young..." Freddy finished before standing to his full height and looking into Bonnie's room again. "Is everything all right now, Bonbon?"

Bonnie looked from caressing Mike's back and nodded. "Yeah. I can take care of things from here."

"All right." Freddy nodded back and closed the door softly.

"Mr. Freddy?" BB said in a shy voice. "Could you...walk me back to my room? I'm a little scared of the dark..."

Freddy cocked a brow. "'A little'?" he repeated. BB looked up at the old bear with furrowed eyebrows and pouted. Freddy chuckled a bit and stretched his paw out to him. "Come on. I'll walk you back." The pout on the young android's face immediately changed into a big smile and he gladly accepted the paw.

From his room, Blu listened in as Foxy and Chica exchange a few words before going their separate ways for the night. His eyelids lowered and he sighed softly. He wondered how Jeremy was doing right now. Is he thinking about him? No, of course not. Jeremy wouldn't think like that. He's always seen him as a friend and nothing else. But that's how things started out between Bonnie and Mike as well - befriending the guard over a game of Scrabble. They were all surprised that he actually managed to pull it off, especially Freddy. He never understood exactly _how _Freddy and Foxy got in a relationship. He always seemed closer to Bonnie than the fox when they were young. But Foxy, even as a kit, saw something different in Freddy.

But here he was, the heartless blue rabbit who likes to act like a complete asshole sometimes, beginning to feel differently about the guard. He's always felt so...tingly inside whenever he was with the human. Jeremy can act like sassy sue at times himself, but he is also very caring towards his peers. He even bought him medicine when he caught the flu not too long ago. That fact alone made his heart swell with joy.

He felt...love.

Blu's eyes suddenly snap open and he quickly shook his head. _Love? Just what the hell am I thinking? Goldie would never allow it! _He can already imagine the look on Goldie's face: eyebrows furrowed and nose wrinkled in disgust while his eyes scream "disappointment". Blu sighs and pushes the thought out of his head. Despite knowing this, he couldn't shake off the feelings he felt for Jeremy. Whether or not it's truly love, he needed to be sure before he makes a fool of himself on their movie "date".

Blu closed his eyes again, and any other thoughts he had quickly dissipated into nothingness.

It wasn't long until daybreak came and everyone was up and out of bed to get ready for another day of entertaining loud children.

Freddy stood on stage tapping his microphone to make sure it worked well. A loud screeching noise suddenly blasts itself from the speakers, causing anyone in its range to cringe and cover their ears in pain. All eyes soon rest on Freddy himself, who now has an embarrassed look on his face. He awkwardly adjusts his bow tie and grins humbly at everyone. "Sorry folks." he chuckles. "Experiencing some...technical difficulties at the moment. Ha ha ha..." Out of the corner of his eye he notices his twin shaking his head at him with an unimpressed look. Freddy shoots the golden bear a glare.

"I-I don't know if I can perform today, Bonbon." Mike whimpers, watching the purple rabbit adjust his yellow bow tie for him in the bathroom mirror. He was still a little shook up from the night terror he had. He feels a gentle press on his neck and blushes from the kiss.

"You'll do fine, love." Bonnie assures him. "This isn't the first time you've experienced night terrors." He nuzzles the back of his right ear, getting a childish giggle out of it. He's nearly forgotten how much of an adult Mike used to be when he was human. It all seemed like a distant memory, now. Mike turned and lifted his head up to place a small kiss on his muzzle. Bonnie blushed and kisses back with a bit more passion. They stay locked for a good couple of seconds until Mike broke away slowly. He looks up at him, a small blush tinting his furry oak brown cheeks.

"Thanks Bonnie." he says.

"I'm always here if you need me, love." Bonnie replies, rubbing their noses briefly before releasing him. "You better run off now and not keep the captain waiting."

"Okie dokie!" Mike chirps before quickly running out of the men's restroom.

Bonnie shakes his head fondly. _He is such a puppy. But he's my puppy~_

"Bonnie?" Blu says, peeking into the restroom.

"What's up, Blu?" Bonnie says after seeing him in the doorway. "Aren't you supposed to be with Goldie getting ready to stand guard?"

"Yes." Blu replies. "But I...err... I need to have a word with you in private."

Bonnie's ear twitches in curiosity. "Alright. What is it?"

"Not here." Blu quickly adds. "Just follow me." Without wasting time the blue bunny quickly grabbed his brother's arm without giving him the chance to ask any questions. Bonnie found himself trying not to fall as he walked through the Dining Room and over to the backstage door. Blu opens it and shoves him inside, quickly following him in.

"Bonnie?" Foxy asks, looking up from the floor. The fox currently sat on the edge of the work table and looked generally surprised after seeing Bonnie being shoved in.

"Blu!" Bonnie yells, not hearing Foxy's voice right away. "What the bloody hell is your problem?"

"Ssh!" Blu hissed, his green eyes hardening. "Keep your voice down! I don't want any of the others to hear."

"Why is Bonnie here?" Foxy asks. "I thought ye only needed to have a word with me."

"Yeah!" Bonnie adds, folding his arms over his chest. "What's the big idea? Why are we backstage? The place is going to open in a few minutes!"

"I know that!" Blu replies. "But this is urgent. I _really _need to talk to you guys about something that's been bugging me lately."

"Why are you talking to us about it instead of with Goldie?" Bonnie asks, frowning a bit.

Blu's face softens a bit, his ears lowering some. "Because this is something he won't understand..." he says softly. Bonnie's face softens as well and exchanges a look with Foxy before looking back to his brother.

"Alright. Shoot." he says.

Blu takes in a deep breath to calm his nerves and exhales it slowly through his nose. "Uhm...err... How do you guys know if you're...you know...in love with someone?"

Bonnie and Foxy look at one another and then back at him with blank expressions. "Well..." Bonnie says slowly, "For starters: it's different for some people. I mean the feeling can vary in many different ways..."

"Aye." Foxy nods in agreement. "But I must ask: why ye be askin' this all of a sudden, laddie?" His tail swishes side to side lazily on the table surface, sounding much louder than it should in their ears. Blu's ears perk and he quickly shakes his head.

"N-no reason." he replies. "But how does it vary in some people?"

"Easy." Bonnie says, his ears perking a bit. "Someone people might feel a fuzzy feeling in their chest, hear their heartbeat begin to pick up, or sense some kind of connection to that other person. I honestly lost all other thoughts when I realized how much I loved Mike."

"So that's why you acted like such a scatter brain that weekend." Blu murmurs to himself. "But what about you, Foxy?"

Foxy thinks for a moment, tapping his chin with his hook. "I honestly can't remember much 'bout it. I was only a mere kit when I fell in love with Freddy." He then scratches the back of his head and casually adds, "I guess ye can say that I felt a little warm inside. He's always so kind and loving to all of us, and it's one of the reasons why I wanted to be great like him." His voice trails off into a whisper, a distant look in his golden eyes as he thought back to that dreaded incident in '86 when a man in pink dressed in a spare suit and lured five kids into the backstage area. He was lucky enough to have acted right away and attack before he could harm any of the children, giving them time to escape and alert Goldie. But it cost him his right paw, gave him a droopy right eye, and the scars that covered his chest and abdomen. It's a painful memory to talk about in detail, but there is one part to it that he'll always cherish.

The way Freddy had looked at him with so much concern and love seemingly made all the pain he felt that day melt away. The bear ended the song he was performing early and came rushing in when he saw other employees begin to head over to Backstage in a panic. Just the way he held him in his arms and comforted him - it left a big imprint on him aside from the trauma.

"Freddy bein' there for me after what happened in '86 is what made me begin to love him more than just a father figure." he said, a small smile gracing his lips.

"There's really no firm way of telling if you're really in love. Like I said: it varies. The feeling just sort of...hits you." Bonnie blinks a few times, his right ear flicking.

Blu let the words sink in and thought back to the feelings he gets around Jeremy. The urge to communicate with him and even protect him are what pushed back his urge to kill him during his first week. He sensed that the young man was different than the other guards he's encountered in the past. And after getting to know him, his understanding towards humans started to change. Jeremy wasn't greedy, mindless, or wicked. He was just your average college student trying to make ends meet, even though the reason why he came to work at Fazbear's in the first place was because of a bet between him and his roommate.

Bonnie noticed the far away look in his brother's eyes and had a hunch on what, or _who_, he is thinking of at the moment. A small smile appeared on his muzzle. Blu blinks and his attention focused back on the two other males.

"Thank you, Foxy and Bonnie," he said casually, "for your time." Blu didn't even try to not look guilty. He was an expert at his emotions if necessary. The last thing he needed was for them to make fun of him for actually falling in love with Jeremy. Bonnie and Foxy's words escape him as they walked over to the door to leave, him following them out wordlessly. With only three minutes left on the clock, everybody got in their places while the waiters and other employees braced themselves for the oncoming charge.

Children quickly stormed into the restaurant like a charging army ready for war, followed by their families who shouted for them to come back or slow down. Blu's eye twitched from the loud noises being made, but relaxing when Goldie rested his paw on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Goldie can tolerate the children far better than he ever could. While he hated humans, especially the adults, the children, particularly the younger ones, have a special place in his heart. It's why he's so determined to keep watch at all costs. He didn't want to have to witness another tragedy in his home...

"May I go see Jeremy, now?" Blu asked an hour later.

There's a long, heavy sigh from Goldie and he nods reluctantly. A grin flashes across Blu's face and he pecks the golden bear's cheek before happily walking off to the office with a half-lidded smile. His synthetic heart began to pump faster the closer he got to the small room, excited to finally see the man he's been yearning to see again all weekend. But then his world seemingly came to a stop when he heard the laugh in his office.

"Yeah, I guess I can see that happening." Jeremy said, a small laugh escaping his lips. "So when are you coming down this week? Wednesday? Damn it, I'll be at work. What? Nah, I wouldn't mind if you visited me here. I mean I work as the day guard and- huh? Yeah, you're gonna have to bring someone below the age of twelve if you want to come in. Unless you want to get a job here. Ha ha. That's what I thought."

Blu stood near the doorway listening in on the conversation. Moving his ears, he hears a woman's voice coming off of the phone's speaker. She sounded a bit older than Jeremy. But it still gave him a reason to be concerned.

"Yeah? Yeah. That sounds like a plan. It's been a while since I've seen them, too. I guess it looks like you'll be bringing the whole family down, huh? Heh. Well of course you can't bring Butch. Dogs aren't even allowed in the restaurant! Anyway, I gotta get going. It's been great talking with you aga-" The woman on the other line abruptly cuts him off, and he sighs, rolling his eyes. "I love you, too. Bye." He ends the call and places the phone back on the desk.

"Who was that?" Blu spoke, his tone empty. "Oh, geeze!" Jeremy gasps, jumping in his seat and glaring at the rabbit in annoyance. "Don't fucking do that! Next time give me a warning instead of a heart attack, please?"

Blu tilts his head, as if ignoring what he said. "Who was that you were talking with on the phone?" he asked again, this time with a small edge in his voice. "Was that your..._girlfriend_?" His emerald green irises suddenly shrunk down to the size of marbles while his pupils dilated.

"What? No!" Jeremy yelled and looking a bit disgusted. "Hell no! That was my older sister I was talking to."

"...'Sister'?" Blu echoed.

"Yes! Remember when you asked me if I had any siblings?"

Blu's eyes quickly returned to normal as the anger drained out of him. Now that he mentioned it, he does recall Jeremy telling him that he has an older sister named Hazel. But he didn't give him a lot of information other than learning that she's a writer and lives in Denver with her husband and one year old daughter. "Oh... Uhm..." Blu gives him an apologetic look, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sorry about that..."

Jeremy narrowed his eyes, but sighs and nods. "It's cool." he replies. "But why the hell did you freak out like that? Does it matter if I did have a girlfriend?"

Yes! Blu desperately wanted to scream in his face. But instead he bit his tongue to keep himself from having an episode in front of him. "I don't know." he answers, shrugging as he sits himself on the edge of the desk. "I'm not in control of your life."

"Well. You won't have to worry about that for a while." Jeremy said as he skimmed through the cameras with the tablet in his hands. "I'm in no rush to find that "special someone". If you know what I mean." He laughs, and Blu laughs sheepishly with him.

"Yeah. I know what you mean..."

_Should I tell him? If so, then how will he take it? I can't just force him into a relationship with me. I just don't want to ruin his life or scare him off. I don't know. I'm just gonna have to wait until this weekend when we watch a movie together. _

"Oh yeah!" Jeremy suddenly looks up from the tablet with an excited look on his face. "Guess what! I spoke with the boss earlier this morning, and he says I can work the day shift on Sunday!"

Blu's eyes widened in shock. "You're joking." he says. Jeremy grinned and shook his head.

"I'm for real right now, Blu. That means we can spend the whole day together!" Feeling a sudden rush of excitement, he stands up from his seat with the tablet still clutched in his now shaky hands.

"That means you won't have to sneak in during Saturday night!" Blu cries, sliding off from his spot on the desk and standing in front of Jeremy with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah!" Without thinking, both males embraced one another in a tight hug - like they were two friends reuniting after years of seperation. They laughed and cheered, jumping around while still locked in their embrace. For a moment they forgot they were in a restaurant full of children itching for the prizes in the Prize Corner, or some of Chica's delicious pizzas she made last night and this morning. They finally stopped their brief moment of childish joy and pulled away panting. Realization quickly hit them both and they looked away from each other with embarrassed looks. A long period of awkward silence hung between them until they heard light knocking on the office window.

"Is everything all right in there?" Frederick asks, sounding a little worried. "I can hear you screaming from the Game Area."

"Oh... Uh... It's nothing." Blu replies, giving him a sheepish smile.

"Oh. Well alright, then." Frederick says. "Just keep your voices down a bit. Especially you, Mr. Fitzgerald. If you want to keep your job."

The sudden coldness in his tone as he fixed his blue eyes on him in a hard glare made Jeremy shudder. "R-right. Sorry about that. It won't happen again."

The bear huffs and shakes his head at him, looking like a disappointed parent, before walking off. Jeremy narrows his eyes in the direction he walked off in, debating whether or not he should flip him the birdie. "I have a feeling that he doesn't like me that much."

Blu rolled his eyes. "Don't say that. He just probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

The young man snorted softly. "That's exactly what Zane tells me whenever I wake up in a pissy mood." He sits back down in his chair and goes through the cameras again. Blu smiles slyly at him, taking a seat on the edge of the desk again and listening as he began to rant on about his roommate's hopes for a video game titled "Half-Life 3".

**X.X**

**Sorry for the late update ._.**

**Thank you to Fang the Hedgebat for the awesome fanart of Goldie in make-up! :D. Go check them out on Deviantart and show them some love :3. They've done some fanart for KudleyFan93, also. So go check 'em out!**

**I'm actually finishing up my second to last week of school. Next week all the seniors get to be let out early. I only have one last Government test to worry about, and then I'm home free. Thank you all for your patience and understanding :)**

**Any, have you seen the image of "Nightmare Bonnie" on Scott's site? I'm coming up with a personality and character for him (Shut up, CB! The game's not even out yet and you're already coming up with ideas for another story regarding android furries! X|) **

**And guys. Guys. Guys. Guys. Guys. I have something random and totally unnecessary to this story to say. I actually have NAMES for the shadow animatronics. I refer Shadow Bonnie as "Doyle" and Shadow Freddy as "Feardorcha" (yes, that's a real name). Look up their names. Their meanings actually fit them in a way :3. And I don't care if they're hallucinations or not, they're real animatronics to me.**

**DOYLE AND FEARDORCHA IS LOVE, DOYLE AND FEARDORCHA IS LIFE**

**... Derp.**


	14. Chapter 14

Aside from Wednesday, the rest of the week went on uneventful. His sister visiting was a pleasant experience since they hadn't seen each other in a while. Although he wished she hadn't brought her son along, too. Chica just couldn't take her hands off him whenever she had the chance to hold him! Not only that, but Goldie unsurprisingly managed to make the poory guy cry when he got to look at him. So much for being good with kids.

It was now Saturday night, and Jeremy was surfing the web on his computer, casually looking up tips and advice about romantic relationships. High school for him was all about being in relationships. Everywhere you went you would either see a boy and girl holding hands in the halls, passing love notes in class, or making out behind the bleachers after school. The typical things high school sweethearts do, you know? It's one of the reasons why he chose to remain single. He found the idea of having a girlfriend to be rather..."expensive". And he'd lose his mind if he kept on getting messages twenty-four seven and being expected to answer back right away.

But he didn't mind Bonnie and Mike and Freddy and Foxy as couples. At least _they _knew when to be lovey dovey towards each other and when not to be. In sheer honesty he found the whole idea of genetically engineered android furries being in relationships-let alone same-sex ones-quite disturbing. But same-sex relationships never bothered him much to begin with, so his views on them didn't change. Yeah, it's weird and disturbing, but who is he to judge someone by their views on love? Love has no limits, after all.

Jeremy thought for a moment, biting his bottom lip and thinking back to his conversation with Zane the other night about Blu. The rabbit does tend to act a little..._off_ whenever they're together. But what difference would it make if he did love him? There's no way Goldie would let it happen, especially with how he raised the bunny. It's sad to think that he was brought up to see humans, mostly adults, as monsters for their actions all over the world. He was alive during the Cold War, and mostly like witnessed the events that occurred from news broadcasts. If he was even allowed to watch the news. And witnessing a child die first hand only added more fuel to the fire. That's when something popped in his head.

Did Goldie and Freddy actually bring up Blu and the others to _kill _humans? If so, then how old was Blu when he made his first kill? It's obvious that it was a tradition for him and his family to go after the night guard. But when did it exactly start? When did he and the others get involved? And most of all, did he participate _willingly_?

_I don't know about you_

_But I'm feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright_

_If you keep me next to you_

Jeremy slowly moved his gaze away from his computer screen, eyes half-lidded and lips pressed in a straight line, and slowly looked over to the doorway of his bedroom. The source of the music was coming from a smartphone with its volume on full blast and being held up by a smirking figure who bobbed his head to the music.

_You don't know about me _

_But I'll bet you want to _

_Everything will be alright_

_If we just keep dancing like we're _

_22, ooh-ooh_

_22, ooh-ooh_

"... I knew you were gonna play that stupid song." Jeremy scoffs. Zane grins widely at him, but doesn't say anything. Jeremy rolls his eyes before glaring back at him. "Turn that shit off."

"Why?"

"Because A: that song is overrated. And B: I'll kick your ass if you don't."

Zane snickers before pressing the pause button and ending the song. "I just had to do it. I couldn't wait any longer." He then smirks and adds, "Especially after hearing you sing that song in the shower this morning."

Jeremy nearly choked on his own breath and snapped his head over to his roommate with a shocked expression. "What?!" he croaks while trying to control his breathing again.

"Oh yeah. Got it all on camera, too." Zane smiles victoriously at the small video he managed to record with his phone without getting noticed. Jeremy froze in his seat and his face flushed red as his singing voice played over the small speaker and drown out all the other noises in the room. "Oh yeah, I posted it on Facebook, too." The raven haired boy snickers at the horrified expression that now dominanted his roommate's face.

Jeremy's nut brown eyes turned hard, his chest slightly puffed out, and his knuckles turning white as he clutched his fists tightly. "YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD, ZANE!" the young man screams in between clenched teeth, reaching for the nearest object and throwing it at his friend. Zane only laughed and ducked out of the way as he quickly ran off with his phone still playing the video. Jeremy, who now had a seething look on his face, chased after him in a speed that would even make Foxy jealous.

...

"BWAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Blu threw his head back and laughed at the top of his lungs while slamming his fist down on the couch armrest. Jeremy pursed his lips and moved his gaze down to his lap and waited patiently for the rabbit to be done. Tears literally ran down his cheeks while he grasped his abdomen in pain from all the hard laughter. "I CAN'T! I CAN'T! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jeremy rolls his eyes in annoyance and exhaled a heavy sigh through his nose. _Keep laughing there, Bugs Bunny. Keep, fucking, laughing..._

Eventually Blu calmed down enough to control his breathing and wipes away a few tears from his eyes. "Oh, my... I can't believe... Hahaha... So _that's _why the other workers were looking at you funny!"

"Mmm hmm." Jeremy nods, folding his arms over his chest and looking away from him. Blu's laughter died down, with only a small smile gracing his muzzle and a few small chuckles. His ears droop slightly when he catches a glimpse of the upset expression on the human's face and pouts playfully.

"Jeremy..."

"What?" Jeremy replies, sounding a little hurt and angry. "I'm pissed off at you, you know."

"Awww, Jeremy, you know I was only laughing because of how funny it was." Blu scoots an inch closer to the young man and reaches a paw out to touch his face, but Jeremy pushes it away. "_Jer-e-my~_" Blu sang while reaching his paw out to try and touch him again.

"Dude." Jeremy says as he tries pushing him away again. But his attempts are futile and the blue bunny continues to try and touch him with both paws, now. "Dude! Knock it off!" Jeremy yells while trying to shield his face with his wrists. He eventually gives up and slumped against the couch with his arms crossed stubbornly. Blu smirks victoriously and reaches his paw out again to touch him. Jeremy shivered slightly as he felt his fuzzy fingers graze his cheek before pulling away.

"Look, uhm, do you wanna start the movie now?" He asks as he reached over to pick up the remote.

"Oh! Yes. I've been waiting all week for this." Blu replies as he makes himself comfortable on the couch. Jeremy snorts softly and gives him a lopsided smile before pressing "Play" on the Main Menu screen. The lounge door suddenly creaked open, and a frown instantly plastered on Blu's muzzle. "You've got to be kidding me." he hissed under his breath. Jeremy tensed beside him, daring himself to look over his shoulder as he heard a chair being pulled back.

"Who is it?" he whispered, slightly shaking.

"Goldie." Blu whispered back, glaring at the TV screen.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me. I know."

Jeremy grasped the fabric of the couch cushion tightly, his knuckles turning white. He daringly looked over his shoulder, but did his best not to make eye contact. As if he were about to face off against Medusa and her stone-hard gaze. Out of the corner of his right eye he noticed an outline of fur and quickly looked back at the screen. "Shit..."

"Just ignore him." Blu whispered assuringly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

The light from the television screen casted over Jeremy's pale face, exposing the light red blush on his cheeks. His hand looked and felt so much smaller than Blu's paw. It still surprises him that the bunny is actually quite older than him by twenty years. He would've been forty-one one now if he hadn't been set to stop aging and growing at forty. Yet Blu looks and acts much younger than he actually is. He pulls his hand away quietly, not wanting to give Goldie the wrong idea. Blu's ears lower slightly, but quickly understands his reason and focuses back on the movie.

"... You know what I should have done?" Jeremy says randomly.

"What?"

"I should've made some popcorn before we started the movie."

"Damn it, Jeremy..." Blu muttered while the young man laughed softly to himself.

About a good chunk into the movie later, they eventually grew use to Goldie's lingering presence in the background. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why Goldie joined them. Like any overprotective parent, he's just watching his child's back. Occasionally peeking up from the paper he was "reading" to make sure there wasn't any funny business going on between them. He's had his suspicions for a while that Blu was beginning to feel differently for the human and wants to hopefully prove it as false.

"Why the bloody hell would you kick a map into the river out of frustration?" Blu asked rhetorically. "Are you humans that thick headed?"

"You can't blame the guy for being lost in the woods with no possible way out." Jeremy said. "But I must say, the girl should've been more careful with the map. But that wouldn't have made a difference, anyway."

"If they die, then they deserve it for doing something as stupid and ridiculous as chasing after some old legend."

"Wait until you see the ending, though." Jeremy said while opening a bag of Skittles he brought along. "Basically shows what obviously happened to them."

"Please don't spoil it for me, Jeremy." Blu sighs. The young man only smirked playfully and looked back at the TV again. "So what do you think of the movie so far? It being a classic and all."

Blu shrugged. "I've seen worse." he answers honestly. "I remember, as a kit, Freddy once showed me and Bonnie this movie that's based off of a book called _Watership Down_ \- practically a story centered around rabbits."

"The title sounds familiar." Jeremy says while tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Sounds pretty old."

Blu smirked and nodded. "It was written in the '70s. Anyway, Freddy thought it would be a great family-friendly film for me and Bonnie to watch." Blu then paused, the smirk on his muzzle growing bigger as memories came rushing back and snickered. "Let's just say the movie isn't what he thought it was. Bonnie and I were only four when we saw it, and bloody hell was it violent! Too violent for a kids film if you ask me."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow and shoved his hand down his left pocket. "I need to see this." he said as he brought out his phone and looked up the movie online. Blu leaned over to look himself as Jeremy clicked on "images". "HOLY SHIT!" he gasped, his eyes widening to the size of saucers and his mouth dropping open in shock. Blu laughs and leans away. "Freddy let you watch _this_? What the fuck is wrong with that rabbit?! Oh my God, it looks like a rabid dog!"

"Freddy assured me and Bonnie that it was family-friendly." Blu answered innocently.

"Family-friendly my ass! This is nightmare fuel right here!" The young man quickly silenced, however, when he noticed Goldie looming over him. He completely forgot about him being in the lounge as well. A brief look of shocked crossed Goldie's face as he stared at the images himself before changing into a scowl. A growl rumbled in his throat as he stomped over the lounge door with only one thing in mind: kicking Freddy's ass. The two waited until they heard the door slam shut before sighing in relief as the brief tension in the air died out.

"What the hell is his problem?" Jeremy asked.

Blu shrugged. "I honestly don't know. But I'm glad he left. Now we can finally have some time to ourselves without being watched."

Jeremy snorts and bobs his head in agreement. "I know right? He was starting to remind me of my dad whenever my sister had one of her guy friends over." The young man finished with a small shrug and rests his head against his fist as he focused on the movie again.

Blu dug his two front teeth into his bottom lip nervously, his eyes still fixed on the human beside him. Bonnie's words echoed in his mind about love varying for everyone. He started to feel a little...tingly inside just by looking at the man. And he thought hitting puberty was bad? Realizing that you're in love is almost overwhelming._ I...I love him. Damn it, I fucking love him.._. Blu dug his fingers into the couch cushion as he struggled to hide his anxiety.

_What should I do? _he thought to himself. _Should I tell him now? Should I tell him later? But what if I make a fool of myself? Does Jeremy feel the same way? Would he even mind being in a relationship with me? What will Goldie say about it? He said he would support me. But Jeremy's human... And he didn't look too comfortable about the idea. Oh, sweet Freddy fun time, what am I going to do?_

"H-hey... Uhm... Jeremy?"

"Mm?" Jeremy replied, still watching the movie and throwing a skittle in his mouth.

"Thanks for keeping your word...you know...about us having a movie "date"."

"Oh! Sure. No problem." the young man said, casting him a smile. Blu smiled back, albeit a nervous one. After a brief moment of silence, Jeremy spoke. "Hey, um... Blu?"

"Yes, darling?"

Jeremy breathes out slowly and loosens his work tie to let in some air. The action causing Blu to blush a bit. "I've be wondering... How old were you when you first...killed someone?"

Blu's eyes darkened and his entire body went stiff like a board. He simply stared at him with a blank face, but his shaky inhales and exhales of air proved louder than the screaming woman in the movie. Jeremy was about to quickly apologize for asking when Blu finally spoke after what seemed like hours. "Eleven." he says in a quiet voice. His ears lower slightly and he drifts his gaze to his lap. "I was eleven when I made my first kill... Heh..." The corner of his lips arched, creating a lopsided smile. "It's funny how much time has passed..."

Jeremy stared at the blue bunny in shock. "B-Blu... I..." he stutters, his expression slack-jawed. "... Was it willingly?" he then asked, his voice a soft whisper.

Blu scoffed softly. "I must've had a lot of fun if I can still remember it." he answers in a sarcastic voice, a tear running down his cheek. "... But I didn't mean it..." His paws tightened in his lap as his body began to tremble with emotion. "I didn't mean it... I just... I... I only wanted somebody to talk to. B-b-but he just kept screaming and slamming the doors in my face! Something in me snapped and..." The blue rabbit slowly relaxed and sighed a heavy sigh. Jeremy noticed that his eyes suddenly looked a lot calmer than earlier. "It sort of became a habit after that." Blu said, his voice no longer stuttering. It was as though his little episode didn't happen, talking how he usually does. "I don't take back the killings I've done. But that doesn't mean I'm proud of them, though."

Jeremy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He can sort of understand what he's trying to get. But killing at such a young age... Blu might as well been killing himself along with whoever the guard at the time was. There's a reason behind every action. With Blu being ignored for most of his life, it's easy to see why he lost his temper and killed the guard out of spite. But it's still no excuse.

Murder is murder.

"Why did you want to know this all of a sudden?" Blu asked, staring at the young man with unblinking green eyes.

Jeremy shrugged. "Well, I was thinking of you last night while surfing the web and-"

"You were thinking of me?" Blu says in a surprised whisper, his ears perking. He then started to repeat the phrase as if he couldn't believe it. "You were thinking of me... You were actually thinking of me..."

"Uhm..." Jeremy squirmed a bit uncomfortably, drumming his fingers on his thighs and pursing his lips. "So what if I did? I mean you're special to me and all-" His hand suddenly slapped over his mouth as though it was set off by an alarm. His eyes quickly dart over to Blu and he felt his face begin to heat up with embarrassment when he saw him blushing. "I-I-I mean as a friend!" he adds quickly, waving his hands in a dramatic way. "Y-you're a really special friend to me - I mean good friend! I mean-"

_What the hell is wrong with me today?! _

"Jeremy." Blu says softly, placing a paw on his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

Jeremy gulped loudly and quickly brought his hand up to his forehead to wipe away the beads of sweat that have gathered there from the stress of the situation. He started to tremble a bit as the bunny leaned forward until his face was inches from his. His eyes were half-lidded, and he had a small smile on his muzzle. His light breathing sent chills down the young man's spine as he struggled with his words even more. He's never felt like this towards him. Why is he acting like this now?

"Jeremy..." Blu whispers, his hot breath brushing the guard's ivory skin. "I think I-" The moment was short lived. Before Blu even had a chance to finish what he was saying he quickly snapped his head over to the lounge door and wilted in embarrassment. Jeremy looked over and mentally facepalmed when he saw Frederick standing in the doorway, a surprised look on his face. A moment of awkward silence hung in the air between them. Jeremy was more concerned than embarrassed about what Frederick will think of him when the dust has settled. Frederick broke the silence with a cough.

"Is this a bad time?" he asks smoothly, although hinting a bit of disgust as well. "I came here for a glass of water...and I wasn't aware that you two were watching a movie in here... Together..."

"O-oh! Didn't anyone tell you?" Blu asked, quickly leaning away from Jeremy and removing his paw from his shoulder. The slightly smaller bear shook his head, his eyes still fixed on him and Jeremy. The bunny bit his bottom lip nervously and looked over to Jeremy, who looked just as embarrassed. His once pale face was now bright red and is beginning to sweat even more. Is sweating profusely something all humans do when they're embarrassed?

"Uhm... Oh, look at the time!" Jeremy says after reading the time on the cable box. "Time for me to get back to my shift!" The young man removed the movie disc from the DVD player and hastily placed it back in its box and stuffing it in his bag. "See ya later, Blu!" he said, giving the bunny a brief smile and quickly exiting out of the room. Frederick watched him quickly retreat down the East Hall before looking back at Blu, who now sat with his head low. The bear sighs and walks over, closing the door behind him.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently, sitting beside him. But not too close.

Blu shook his head silently, his gaze still fixed on his lap. Unknown to Frederick, tears brimmed his dark green eyes. He was close - so damn close! Just as he was going to tell Jeremy how he felt about him. Why can't anything go right for him? He closed his eyes when he heard the older animatronic beside him sigh.

"Jeremy..." he said softly, the distaste clear in his tone. "You like him don't you?"

Blu tensed and nods slowly. What would be the point in hiding it now? It's obvious that he gets the idea after seeing them so close together. Frederick's eyes narrowed and he scoots an inch closer.

"Why?" he asks softly. "Why are you so infatuated by someone like _him_?"

"I just am." Blu answers bluntly. He then narrows his eyes to the bear and adds bitterly, "As if _you _would understand."

"But he's_ human_-"

"Aha! You see this?! _This_ is what I'm talking about!" Blu snaps as he throws his arms in the air before sitting back against the couch with a scowl. "You're just like Goldie! Apparently I can't love Jeremy because he's human!"

"But that's the thing! He's _only _human!" Frederick snaps back, his eyes hard and lips curled in a snarl. "Jeremy's not like us! He'll continue to age and eventually die like all humans! While you, on the other hand, will remain completely unchanged." Frederick's words struck Blu home. He never thought about it much. This whole time he's been thinking about being with the young man that he's neglected to keep the cons of it in mind.

Seeing that he's managed to reach the blue bunny, Frederick scoots closer and continues. "It'll be hard for you when the day comes for Jeremy to leave this place for good. He might not even die from natural causes. It's a harsh world out there. He can easily catch an illness that'll prove too much for him and doctors to handle. And who says he won't get beaten to death by a small gang looking for something to pass the time? Humans can break easy, you know."

Blu whimpered at his words. He's right. Humans are fragile creatures - it's impossible to tell how much time they have in the world. Jeremy will eventually age and die while HE will remain at the age of forty until who knows how long. Losing Jeremy will take a big toll on him and his psyche, and he won't be able to handle it when it does happen.

Talk about a major reality check.

He doesn't notice when Frederick gently cups his cheek with his paw and stroking it softly with his thumb. "I'm sorry for acting like this, Bonnie Blu. But the truth hurts. It's best to remind you of this now so that you won't have to suffer in the future."

There's only a sigh. "I just want to be happy..." Blu whispers, his voice soft and almost inaudible. Is this how Bonnie felt with Mike? Did he love the former human _that _much to actually have him become one of them so he wouldn't lose him later on? He has considered doing the same thing to Jeremy. But unlike Mike, Jeremy actually has a family who's still alive. He's an uncle. And he has a roommate and best friend who's like a brother to him. He couldn't find it in himself to tear all that away from him. Plus Jeremy would never forgive him for it.

Frederick looks at him gently while still caressing his cheek. He always hated having no one to cuddle with intimately, or kiss and love someone in a way he will never show his adoptive children. Having to raise four animatronics by himself always stressed him. He never had anyone to rant to, or someone to comfort him when he needed it. The blue bunny, Bonnie Blu, captured his attention after he got a good look of him when he and his family first arrived. He first thought Blu was a female because of his appearance, and was disappointed when he learned that he was a male. But he quickly looked pass that and just became infatuated towards him entirely.

His soft blue fur... His curvy body... Those green eyes that always shone like emeralds under the sun; oh, how they glitter beautifully. And that accent of his... He always gets so "hungry" whenever he hears it. And it's not the kind of hunger you'd expect. "You will be happy, Blu..." he spoke softly, his breath brushing the fur on his cheek. "Starting now..."

Blu turned to face him, casting the bear a small frown. "What do you mean?" he asked. But instead of a verbal reply, he was met with a pair of lips suddenly meeting his in a surprise kiss. His eyes widened in shock and, after a few short seconds, quickly shoves him off. Frederick looks at him in surprise, then confusion. "Frederick!" the blue bunny snaps while wiping his muzzle with his wrist to get any saliva off. "What the hell was that all about?!"

"I was trying to make you happy!" Frederick answered. "I'm trying to show that you don't need that human in your life!"

"Don't be stupid, Frederick." Blu groaned, rolling his eyes. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but you can't just kiss me like that! I'm not even interested in you! I only see you as a friend and that's it." Blu then scooted away from the bear, feeling disturbed. "Besides, I doubt you like me _that _much."

"Oh. I don't just _like _you, Bonnie Blu." Frederick growled softly, leaning in closer and causing Blu to lean back in discomfort. The bear grinned, his blue eyes brightening eagerly. "I see you as more than a friend." He scoots even closer - a little too close for Blu's comfort. "And don't even think about calling for Goldie, or anyone else for that matter." the bear warned, growling menacingly. "I can just easily tell the manager when he comes in that Jeremy wasn't doing his job. And if you refuse to cooperate? I can get him in trouble just as easy."

Blu's eyes widened. "You wouldn't." he whispered in disbelief, slowly shaking his head.

"Oh, I will." Frederick smirked.

Blu looked at the bear in dismay. He needed to get away from him before he does anything he'll regret afterwards. Maybe Freddy or Goldie can knock some sense into him? "I don't care what you say, Frederick!" Blu snaps. "I don't love you and that's final! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave now!"

Just as he was going to stand up and bolt out of there, Frederick swiftly reached his paw out and grabbed his wrist before he even had the chance to lift his bottom off the couch. Blu froze, the grip on his wrist neither firm or gentle. He stared into the deep blue eyes of the now scary bear across from him. He was strong, but he didn't think he was THIS strong. Even if he attempts to fight back, there would be no use considering that he doesn't even have the strength to throw a punch while in a panic.

A low growl rumbled in Frederick's throat, his eyelids lowering halfway as he brought his free paw up to undo the black buttons of the light tan vest he wore.

**X.X**

**As an apology for the late update, please accept this little sketch as a token of my apology.**

**Bonnie: *On the computer and read thats male bunnies are called "bucks"* Hmmm...**

**5 minutes later...**

**Goldie: *walks in on Bonnie and Blu as they struggled to untangle the fake antlers they wore***

**Bonnie: AAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Blu: BONNIE YOU BLOODY IDIOT! **

**Bonnie: GOLDIE SAVE US!**

**Goldie:... *Slowly backs away***

**On a serious note, I am so sorry for the late update! D: I've actually been busy with going to graduation parties and preparing for my own. Things are gonna get busy for me in the next week or so with my Godparents coming up for my graduation party. **

**And before anyone loses their shit, Frederick is NOT going to r*pe Blu. It may look like it, but he really isn't. He IS going to do something to Blu, but you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out :p Now I should point out that I don't have an exact schedule of when I update my fanfics. I just do it when I finish a chapter.**

**Also, I've been neglecting to answer a constant question: is Springtrap going to be in Out of the Blue? No. He is not. This was planned out before fnaf 3 came out, and just shoving him in wouldn't work out. And Purple Guy isn't stuffed in him because, again, android furries. So sorry to all those people who were expecting, or wanting Springtrap, to be in this fic. **

**And as a final note: thanks to Ragnarok101 (sorry if I spelled it wrong) for the new fanart! :D. Be sure to check them out on Tumblr. They're called RagnaroK there, so be sure to show them some love and give them support!**

**Update:**

**I already said this before, but Frederick is NOT, I repeat, is NOT going to r*pe Blu! I hate non-con in both fiction and real life! So no. Blu will not be violated. Plus look at Frederick. Can you REALLY see him doing something like that?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: this chapter WILL have some dark themes - but nothing mature or inappropriate. Angst. And later on: blood and violence. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! **

**X.X**

Acting on instinct, Blu fought back as best he could as the bear pinned him against the couch with his weight, using his free paw to punch him while kicking his legs wildly. He will not become a victim. He will _NOT _become a victim!

Frederick winced and growls in annoyance at the punches being thrown at him. While they hardly left a scratch on him, it was beginning to get on his nerves. He quickly managed to grab the swinging fist by the wrist with his other paw and pinned both arms above the bunny's head. Blu sags in defeat, but manages to stay strong and shoot the bear a menacing glare.

"Let. Me. _Go_." he said slowly, his tone icy.

Frederick smirks and shakes his head. "Not until I make you understand that you don't need that human in your life." he states smoothly. Blu rolls his eyes and sighs in annoyance at his stubbornness. And he thought Goldie was stubborn. Frederick's gaze softened and he smiles down gently at him. "You know, Blu, I love my family. They're my world, my entire world. But..." A heavy sighs leaves his muzzle, brushing the fur on Blu's face lightly. "Being a single parent has its ups and downs. Sometimes my children can be a handful. Maggie always talking back; Chia wanting to play the guitar instead of cooking; Marion having to sleep with a music box every night; BB sometimes being a little troublemaker. Imagine having to deal with that for twenty-seven years by yourself, hm? Having no one to talk to or comfort you after a hard day of dealing with two females, a mute teenager, and a hyperactive child, without pulling your fur out."

Blu didn't have to think long. Freddy had to deal with raising him and Bonnie by himself after Goldie shut himself off from the world. His memories of being under Freddy's care are vivid. But Frederick's case? He's surprised that the bear still had his sanity intact. He almost felt bad for him. Almost.

There was a brief calmness that hung in the air around them until Frederick suddenly began to stroke his chest while using his other paw to keep both arms pinned. "But then I saw _you_." he spoke, his voice soft and husky. "Male or not, you still managed to catch my attention. Of course I waited until I was sure that my feelings were true. You see, I don't like to rush into things. Instead, I bide my time and wait until the moment is right to act. While you are a little feisty at times, I've always loved a challenge.~"

"'_Feisty_'?" Blu repeats, raising both of his eyebrows and sounding rather offended by it. Sure, he can be a little sassy and act like a complete asshole at times. But he never saw himself as _feisty_ because of the personal belief that the term was focused more towards girls, instead. Being called feisty is the equivalent, in his eyes, of being called a girl. "What do you take me for, Frederick?!" he snaps as he begins to squirm beneath him. "Now you've really pissed me off! You better let me go _right now _or else-"

"Or else what?" Frederick cuts in, the grip on his wrists tightening to the point where Blu is certain that it's likely going to leave a mark. "Or else you're going to call Goldie? Or Freddy? Or anyone else for that matter? Remember what I said, Bonnie Blu. I can easily get Jeremy in trouble. And you don't want that now, do you?"

Blu's squirming slowly ceased, but the scowl on his face was still there. Oh, how he wanted to punch Frederick right in his face. He could care less if he got in trouble for it in the end. He has done worse. "No." Blu answers, his eyes burning with defiance. Mustering all the courage he had in him, the blue bunny thrust his face forward and spat on Frederick's face. The bear jerked back in surprise, causing him to briefly loosen his grip on him as he quickly wipes the saliva near his eye off. Blu saw the chance and managed to yank his arms free and quickly roll off the couch, hitting the carpeted floor on his stomach with a light _thud_.

He doesn't waste time. Blu quickly crawled away from the couch and over to the door, quickly scrambling to his feet as he neared it, and reaching his paw out to grasp the knob. His fingers scarcely grazed the silvery smooth surface when a pair of strong arms suddenly grab him from behind and feeling a warm, furry surface, press against his back.

"Naughty, naughty, Bonnie Blu." Frederick growled in his ear, sounding rather unhappy.

A strained noise escaped Blu's agape muzzle as he desperately tried to stretch his arm further, hoping that he'd at least touch the knob. He could just call for help and end this mess right now, but he didn't want to lose Jeremy... Not when he's so close to confessing his feelings. His thoughts were suddenly torn from him as he was violently pulled away from the door and shoved to the floor. A sharp pain shot through his back, causing the bunny to hiss and arch up.

Frederick was quickly over him, only to recoil back in pain when Blu slapped him across his face.

"Don't you _dare _lay a finger on me!" he screeched.

Frederick placed a paw over his sore cheek and winced from the stinging sensation. He narrowed his eyes down at Blu, gleaming fiercely as they flickered to black. "You've crossed the line, Blu." Frederick snarls. "I've had about enough of your childish attitude. Now you've forced me to do something I hoped I wouldn't have to do."

Blu suddenly began to shake under his dark gaze. He swings a fist at him, only for it to be caught. He clenched his teeth tightly, swinging his free paw next and managing to hit the side of his head. The bear growled a bit louder than normal. He grabbed Blu's other paw by the wrist and forcefully pins them over his head using one paw. The bunny was now under his complete mercy, causing Frederick to grin smugly. Blu began to kick his legs violently, desperately trying to kick him off and free himself from his ironclad grip.

"Frederick!" he grunted, squirming under his weight. "Please! Don't do this!"

Frederick purred, burying his snout in the crook of his neck and leaving a few licks and kisses. Blu's words escaped him as he pulled back to admire Blu at his fullest. He used his free paw to caress his white chest, admiring the softness.

"FREDERICK! PLEASE!" Blu wailed

"Hush, dear one..." Frederick said softly, sounding a lot calmer and like his old self.

There is a split second of nothing, and Blu's vision briefly goes white. This time he didn't hold back his screams as a searing pain coursed up his neck and down his right shoulder like wildfire. He jerks up, only to cry louder when he felt his synthetic skin tear as Frederick sunk his teeth deeper into his synthetic flesh. Faux blood began to pool in and around his muzzle, causing Frederick to gag a bit. He was determined to leave a mark for everyone to see. He wanted Blu to know that he _is _his, and that Jeremy will never want to be with him once he sees _his _mark. Blu began to fight less and his cries weakened until small only hyperventilations remained. "No one will have you now." the bear growled, his voice sounding slightly muffled against his blue fur. "You're _mine_."

Blu let out a hiccuped sob, his body shaking from the experience. "W-why?" he managed to whimper out in a shaky voice. Frederick huffed quietly against the mark before pulling away to look at Blu with soft eyes.

"It didn't have to be this way, Blu..." Frederick said, his eyes returning to their normal blue color. He then sat up on his knees, pulling Blu with him so that he was straddled on his lap and facing him. "If you hadn't been acting the way you had earlier, I would've been kinder. You brought this on yourself."

His tone was soft and caring, but it didn't make Blu feel any better. Whimpering from both physical and mental pain, the bunny leaned forward unconsciously until he was pressed up against the older animatronic and burying his face in his shoulder. He debated about whether or not if Frederick is right about him bringing this upon himself. Perhaps if he hadn't put up that big of a fight, he wouldn't have marked him. But now that he has a bite mark that is visible for all the world to see, there is no way he can see himself being with Jeremy now that he's been "claimed" by the bear who currently held him in his arms.

He felt entirely drained. His body ached from colliding with the floor and being treated so roughly. Blu closed his eyes and silently wished for it all to be a bad dream. But what Frederick said next made him wish he was an actual, non-organic, lifeless, robot.

"I love you, Bonnie Blu..."

A stray tear ran down Blu's face as he let out a weak whimper in reply.

_Jeremy... _

...

"I'm so fucking stupid!" Jeremy scolds himself while going through the cameras. Running his hand through his hair like he always did as the events from earlier played back. How could he have been so blind? No shit Blu loves him. It's quite obvious after seeing how strangely he's been acting towards him in the last couple of months.

But does he feel the same?

Jeremy has personally never saw himself as being gay. But he isn't completely straight, either. His parents have told him that they will always love him whether he be gay or straight. While he preferred more to be with a woman than a man, he always had a hard time getting in a relationship with anyone. But then Blu came into the picture, and everything about his love life seemed to fall apart from there. He's been a very good friend to him, despite his antics in jump scaring him whenever he saw the chance. His personality, though. And his feminine physique...those curvy hips...

_**Admit it! **_his inner voice nags at him. _**Stop denying the facts and admit that you love him!**_

_Oh, shut up! _Jeremy snaps at his subconscious, rolling his eyes. _He's a fucking android furry! Plus there's Goldie to worry about. Things just wouldn't work out between us!_

_**And yet you believe that love has no limits. That everyone has the right to love whoever they want, regardless of any set backs.**_

Jeremy groaned loudly. It's always been a personal belief of his that love shouldn't have limits or set backs. He always keeps an open mind about different relationships taking place. Zane honestly wouldn't care if he was gay or straight. His family would be a little hesitant if he went out with another man, but they'd still support him. So how would they react if he dated an android furry? Let alone a _male_ one.

The young man headdesks, sighing loudly. He _wants_ to love Blu. But it's hard to without the risks and complications that come with it. They wouldn't be able to do...adult activities. They won't be able to go out on dinner dates or see a movie at the cinema. One would age and eventually die while the other wouldn't be able to attend his funeral...

"Fuck my life..." the young man grumbled, running a hand through his red hair and tucking a lock behind his ear. He wondered if Mike felt the same way about Bonnie when he was human. Was he even aware that Bonnie loved him? Then there's Foxy and Freddy. How the hell did that fox fall in love with an animatronic who was likely in his early twenties when he received him? Or that's what he's been told. With a sigh, the young man tosses his tablet onto the desk and walks out of the office. _Why is being human so fucking hard? _Jeremy groans mentally as a headache began to develop. He is stressing out over all this too much. This is why he's not into love so much!

Lost in thought, he briefly found himself with a mouthful of fur before falling and landing on his back on the floor. "Ow!" he snaps, propping himself up with one wrist and using his free hand to rub his head. "Can't a guy with romantic issues catch a break here?" He looks up and immediately felt his blood run cold when he was met with a pair of dark blue eyes.

Goldie.

The bear's face was expressionless like always - at least to him, that is - until he raised a brow after hearing what he said. "'Romantic issues'?" he repeated. "What about these 'romantic issues'?"

"N-nothing." Jeremy answered quickly as he got back on his feet and dusted himself off. "Sorry about that. I didn't see you there."

"Mm hm." Goldie grunts, frowning after noticing that his blue bow tie was crooked and starts to straighten it.

Jeremy watched nervously as thoughts swam through his head. Out of all the animatronics he's befriended, Goldie is the only one aside from Frederick who doesn't like him. He may not be as aggressive towards him after saving Blu's life, he still sees him as he does with any other adult human. It's funny how he claims that all humans are evil, and yet have a soft spot for children. Hey may never understand how Goldie thinks, nor does he even want to.

"I used to hate bow ties." the old bear said while still trying to fix the silk accessory around his neck. "Ma used to tie it on tightly so I wouldn't rip it off when she let me and Freddy go outside to play. I still hate bow ties, but I've learned to tolerate them." When he was finished he looks down at Jeremy and rests both paws on his hips in an authoritative manner. "What are you doing out of the office, guard?" he asks. "Better yet. _Why _aren't you in the lounge anymore?"

"Oh. The movie finished and I decided to head back to work... Yeah." Jeremy answers, rubbing the back of his head and trying not to make eye contact.

"And Blu?"

Jeremy felt goosebumps on his skin after hearing the name. "He, uh...must've went to his room or something. He was still in the lounge when I left." A wave of guilt quickly came crashing down over Jeremy as he realized he shouldn't have left Blu all alone like that. Hopefully the blue bunny would understand.

"I was just on my way to see him." Goldie said, clearing his throat. "You're welcome to come along if you like."

"No thanks!" Jeremy blurts out, quickly shaking his head. He then adds with a sheepish smile, "I'll just go back to the office and watch the cameras...yeah..." Goldie snorts at this and grabs him by his arm. "Hey! What are you- gah!" Goldie lifts the young man off the ground with ease and throws him over his shoulder with only a single grunt made. Jeremy places a hand over his mouth when he felt a nauseating feeling in his stomach. "Don't...ugh... Can you give me a heads up next time? Erk..." Goldie only smirks inwardly.

They reach the lounge door without incident, thankfully. Jeremy never felt more relieved when his feet touched the ground and he no longer felt like throwing up the Skittles he ate earlier. But the mood quickly took a turn when Goldie opens the lounge door and a stunned look crossing their faces.

Blu sat on the floor in Frederick's lap in pure silence. Even though Frederick wasn't touching him inappropriately in any way, Blu clearly looks shaken up. He stared back at them with wide, glassy green eyes, while Frederick gently nibbled on his ear. One paw was wrapped securely around him while the other caressed his legs slowly. Upon hearing the door open, Frederick instantly pulled away from him. He looked just as shocked as they did. But what disgusted and horrified Jeremy more than anything was the noticeable bite mark in the crook of Blu's neck and the dry blood surrounding it.

Goldie went off like a bomb.

Before anyone could react, he was suddenly on the other bear like a rabid animal. Slashing and punching Frederick in a rage Jeremy has never seen in him before. Frederick fought back, lashing out at the larger bear and even biting him when he saw the opportunity. Jeremy thought he heard Blu scream, but it was hard to tell over the growls and screeches being made. A sudden loud screech quickly caught his attention and has him see the struggle before him. Frederick had sunk his teeth into Goldie's neck while Goldie himself was trying to pull him off. But the harder he tries shoving him off, the deeper he bites.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Blu shrieks, tears flying from his eyes as he desperately tries to pull the other bear off. He throws hard punches at him, only to be shoved back instead. Frederick didn't want to hurt him, but he isn't afraid to put him in his place if he interferes.

Jeremy, without any real thought or reason, quickly grabbed the nearest foldable chair from a table, ran into the lounge, and with one mighty swing, smashes it against Frederick. The bear releases his hold on Goldie's neck to let out a loud screech and looks up at the human with a murderous glare.

Goldie sees his opportunity and roughly shoves the other male off. He ignores the pain in his neck and throws a punch at Frederick, this time hitting his snout and causing him to fall back against the dining table. Frederick howled in pain and quickly places both his paws over his bleeding nose, which he believes to be now broken. Goldie approached him with the intention of doing more damage than he's already done, but before he can even swing another blow, Frederick lunges at him and began to claw at his face. Trying to dig the tips of his exposed claws into the other's eyes.

Jeremy tries hitting him again with the foldable chair, but this time he wouldn't let up. Jeremy was about to hit again when he was suddenly pulled to the side and met with a serious look from Blu. "If you stay here longer you're going to get yourself killed!" the blue bunny hissed in his ear as he held him securely by his shoulders. "Drop the chair and get the others here fast!"

Jeremy yanks himself free from Blu's hold, glaring at the bunny in dismay. "Are you fucking kidding me right now, Blu?! You'll get yourself hurt even more! I'd rather die knowing that you're alright than leaving you here with this psycho!" He was then taken back when Blu's eyes suddenly go black and looks at him almost menacingly.

"Just** GO**!" he snaps.

Jeremy drops the chair at his feet and quickly bolts out of there to the corridor where Freddy's room is at. He's only seen a few of the rooms, one being Blu's room. But he's never stayed there for long, nor did he have a reason to. He pounds on Freddy's bedroom door frantically, sweat running down his face as though he ran a marathon.

_Open, open, open! _he thought. _Goddamn it, why won't you open the damn door?!_

Finally he heard what sounded like faint, heavy footsteps, approaching the door. He takes a step back as the door opens to reveal a grumpy looking Freddy. "Jeremy." he growls softly, rubbing the side of his face tiredly. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't stuff you in a suit for waking me up in the middle of my afternoon nap?" Jeremy decided to ignore the noticeable bruise on the bear's right cheek and quickly explains the situation to him. When he was finished the grumpy expression on Freddy's face quickly changes into one of concern and looks at him seriously. "Jeremy, I know you're a trustworthy man, but if this is some kind of joke-" A loud screech from the lounge quickly cut him off.

The door to Foxy's room opens and the fox himself pokes his head out. "Can't a pirate read in this fucking house?" he snaps, giving Jeremy and Freddy a dirty look. Anyone who's lived under the same roof with Foxy will know that once he's into a really good book, and something interrupts him, you best be wearing earplugs.

"It wasn't me, Foxy." Freddy said.

"If it wasn't ye," Foxy steps out of his room, flipping his eyepatch up to look at him with both eyes, "Then who?"

As if on que, a loud scream quickly followed suit. There was a flash of brown and Jeremy finds himself falling to the floor with a warm, heavy body on top of him. "Oh! Sorry Jeremy!" Mike gasped, quickly getting back on his feet and helping the slightly dazed guard up.

"It's...cool...ow..." Jeremy mumbles in reply, rubbing his poor abused skull.

"_Oi_! Mikey! Where's the fire, laddie?" Foxy asks, walking up to the frantic looking canine.

"Th-there's no time!" Mike cried. "You have to come to the lounge quick! F-Frederick! He's hurting Blu!" Tears began to pool out of the corners of his sky blue eyes as his ears flatten fearfully. "B-Bonnie's trying to stop him, but I don't know how long he'll last! G-Goldie's on the floor and wasn't moving when we saw him. I-I'm so scared right now! We have to hurry before Bonnie gets hurt, too!"

Freddy casts Jeremy a look that he can only assume to be his way of saying "I believe you now" and then nods at Mike. "Stay with Jeremy, Michael. Foxy and I will see to it."

"Wait!" Jeremy exclaims. But Foxy and Freddy were already halfway through the Dining Room. They paused briefly in front of the doorway before quickly walking in, Foxy slamming the door behind them. Jeremy and Mike exchange nervous glances and agree silently to head over to assist them if needed. Jeremy felt a chill go up his spine and goosebumps appeared on his skin from the muffled sounds of yelling and movement behind the door.

"D-do you think they're going to be alright?" Mike asks, his lips quivering.

Jeremy looks up at the wolf-dog with an unsure look in his eyes. Not wanting to make him feel worried even more, he smiles and says, "I'm... I'm pretty sure they'll be fine. Freddy and Foxy are tough animatronics. If they can take out guys with guns, then I'm pretty sure they can handle an angry Frederick." The corners of Mike's muzzle tug into a smile, albeit a lopsided one. But Jeremy took it without complaint. A lopsided smile is better than no smile.

A loud bang from the other side quickly snaps them both out of their brief moment of serenity. The smile on Mike's face quickly vanishes and is replaced with the same look of worry as before, causing Jeremy to let out a sigh and let the back of his head to hit the door as he slid down. Once on the floor he listened in on the commotion behind him and vaguely making out curse words and other unfriendly things being said. Mike plops down beside him, hugging his knees to his chest. The poor canine was worried sick, and Jeremy couldn't blame him. He was worried, too. Especially for Blu.

"Hey, uh... Mike?" he asks, wanting to quench his nagging curiosity. The animatron looks over to him, blinking away a few stray tears from his eyes. "How exactly was Frederick hurting Blu?"

Mike gulped and exhales shakily. "W-well... I didn't really get a good look, but..." he hesitates, fresh tears beginning to appear in the corners of his eyes. "I saw some blood and Goldie on the floor and..."

Jeremy swallows nervously, his adams apple bobbing and his throat feeling unnaturally dry. "And what?" he asks, afraid of hearing the answer. Frederick wouldn't hurt someone like Blu so badly, right? He wasn't so sure anymore. Especially at how he was beating the living daylights out of Goldie.

Mike looks at him, an uneasy look in his eyes. "Frederick... He-"

There was a loud bang on the door that quickly silenced Mike and causing both him and Jeremy to quickly scramble away and get on their feet. Jeremy approached the door with caution, extending his hand out to grab the knob. His fingers only brushed the surface until he heard a loud shout coming from behind it.

"_Hold him down, Foxy!_" It sounded like Freddy's voice.

"_I be tryin', captain, but he won't stay still! Ol' Foxy can only handle so much!_"

"_Goddamn it! Bonnie! Help Foxy out, here!_"

"It sounds like they're struggling." Mike whispers behind him, causing Jeremy to briefly flinch in surprise.

You don't say? Is all Jeremy wanted to tell him. But now wasn't the time to act like a complete d-bag. His hand trembles over the knob, silently debating on whether or not he should go in and help or stay with Mike. He's already tried playing hero moments ago. Jeremy felt a light tap on his shoulder and looks over to find Mike nervously darting his eyes over in the direction of the backstage door. To his dismay, Chia just so happens to be exiting out of it with Maggie.

_Great, _he thought bitterly to himself. _The last thing I need is for these girls to come over and see the mess their...adoptive dad or whatever, is causing! _

"Mike!" Jeremy whispers sharply. "I need you to do me a favor."

"What?" Mike asks, tilting his head.

Jeremy looks at him dead-straight in the eyes. Placing both of his hands on his shoulders and giving them a firm squeeze. "Make sure Maggie and Chia don't come over here."

Mike blinks a few times, looking slightly reluctant. "A-are you sure?" he asks, looking over in their direction. "It looks like they don't notice..."

"Yeah, well, it's better to be safe than sorry. Do you _really _want them to see what's going on? How would BB react if he found out from one of them?" Jeremy didn't like thinking about it, but he knew it needed to be brought up. BB is still young. And no child, in Jeremy's eyes, should learn that their parent has harmed another soul. Especially if it's one you've looked up to for almost your entire life.

"Oh, god, no..." Mike whispers, shaking his head slowly. "A-alright. I'll do it."

Jeremy nods and gives his right shoulder a pat before letting him go. "Just walk up to them and start casually talking to them. You know."

Mike bobs his head and quickly makes his way over to the girls. Jeremy let out a sigh of relief, knowing that one problem has been diverted, at least for now. He then turns his attention back to the door and reaches his hand out once more to grasp the knob, only to quickly pull back when it began to turn for him. He takes a step back as the door opens to reveal a rather exhausted looking Foxy. Just moments earlier he was filled with life and adrenaline, but now looks completely drained of it.

His ears were flat, his were shoulders sagged, and his tongue was hanging out like a dogs while he panted heavily. He looked so much older than he really is, or in Jeremy's eyes at least. "Laddie..." he spoke to him, sounding a little surprised. "It be best if ye head home now..."

Jeremy looks at him dumbfoundedly. "W-what? Why?!" he exclaims.

Foxy steps out of the lounge, closing the door along with to avoid exposing the mess that was inside. "I'm just the messenger, lad. Freddy has requested that ye head home and let us take care of this mess. And believe me, matey. It's a big one."

"Like what? A bloodbath?" Jeremy certainly hopes not. Then it'll probably cost him his job if he didn't come up with some kind of excuse. But to his relief, Foxy shook his head.

"No. But damage has been done. So it's best that ye be headin' home now while we clean up what we can. And don't worry about the manager comin' after ya, we've got ye covered."

"But that's not what I'm worried about, Foxy!" Jeremy exclaims, catching Mike's and the girls' attention. "I need to know if Blu is alright!"

Foxy let out a heavy sigh at his question and places his only paw on his shoulder. "Bonnie Blu is fine, laddie." It felt like a cloud had been lifted, and Jeremy never felt more relieved in his life. But the moment was short lived. The mood took a darker turn when Foxy adds in a ominous tone, "From what we can tell."

There was a sinking feeling that Jeremy quickly felt after hearing this. He looks at Foxy in shock and worry, his eyes wide and mouth agape. "What do you mean? What did Frederick do to him?"

Foxy only closes his eyes. "It's best that ye leave now, laddie. Get yer things and go home."

"But!"

"No 'buts', lad. It's Freddy's wish. This is family matters that ye have no business of bein' in."

Jeremy wanted to protest more, but quickly found himself being dragged to his office by the fox. He passed by Mike and the girls, who were all giving him confused glances. Once in the office Foxy handed him his things and kindly repeats that he needed to leave now. Jeremy, not wanting to get on his bad side, reluctantly nods and sighs. Before leaving the office through the west door, he looks over his shoulder at Foxy and asks in a small voice, "Could you give Blu the message that...I'll be thinking of him?"

Jeremy thought he saw a smile on Foxy's muzzle before he nodded in confirmation. "Aye."

The young mutters a "thanks" and quickly makes his way for the exit, giving the doorway to the lounge one last glance before walking out of the building and into the cold October evening.

For the rest of his Sunday Jeremy found himself thinking too much about the incident. His roommate remarked during dinner on how slow he was eating his food and even questioned him on why he was so sweaty when he came home. He gave him the usual reply of "everything is fine" and went on with his business. He didn't get much sleep, either. His mind was so busy coming with questions that he couldn't even keep his eyes shut for long.

Is Blu doing alright?

How's Goldie?

What's going to happen to Frederick now? Surely Freddy and the others wouldn't punish him so cruelly, right? But then again, after what he did to Blu, he deserves to be left out in the cold for a of couple nights.

But his mind was more fixed on Blu. Foxy's ominous words echoed in him for the remainder of the night. Last time he checked the bunny looked quite determined in helping Goldie. But after hearing that Frederick has harmed him, he was beginning to worry. Surely Frederick didn't do _that _much harm to Blu, right?

... Right?

...

After a sleepless night, it was eventually time for Jeremy to get ready for work. After a quick breakfast, which consisted of a burnt slice of toast and a half glass of orange juice, Jeremy walked out the door of his apartment and quickly made his way down a flight of steps and out to his car. He drove to work mostly in silence, not feeling the mood to turn on the radio and listen to some music.

He decided to leave a bit earlier than he usually did, mostly wanting to see how Blu was doing. He finds a parking space up front, gets out of his car, and enters the restaurant anxiously. Once inside he finds that everything is much quieter than normal. He spots Chica walking by the stage, most likely to "her" kitchen, and calls out to her.

"Chica!"

The chick stops in her tracks and looks over in his direction. A genuine look of surprise appears on her face and she quickly ran over to him. "Jeremy!" she gasps, embracing him in a tight hug that managed to take the breath out of the young man. "Thank goodness you're alright! I thought something happened to you when Bonnie told me what Frederick did to Goldie and Blu."

"Of course I'm fine!" Jeremy says, gently pulling away from the bird and smiling up at her. "But where is everybody?"

"Still getting ready." Chica replies. "They're all a little grumpy, though. All of us but BB and Marion have been up since last night."

"Oh." Jeremy then bit his bottom lip nervously. "Hey...how's Blu feeling?"

A shadow crossed Chica's face and she looks at him with soft eyes. "I think it's best that we talk in the office. I'll explain everything along the way." Jeremy gulps loudly and follows her to the office, sweat already beginning to appear on his forehead. "Blu is still shaken up about the whole thing." she explains while they walked down the West Hall. "He doesn't want to talk about what Frederick did to him very much; and is also a little mentally scarred from the fight, too. He doesn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, so it's best to give him some space until he's ready to open up."

There was a pang of guilt in Jeremy's heart after hearing this. He was beginning to get the idea that it's mostly his fault after leaving Blu alone with Frederick. But how was he supposed to know what his intentions were? "What about Goldie? And Frederick? And the others, too?" he asks.

"Well, for starters, Frederick's been suspended from stage for a month." Chica replies. "Freddy was furious at him, and Bonnie looked like he wanted to gut him alive. But I think he got it worse from Maggie."

"Why? What did she do?"

Chica notices the glint of interest in his eyes and couldn't help but smile a little. "She had a complete meltdown with him. She began screaming and yelling at him in French - I don't think I've ever heard someone yell so loud in my life. Frederick hasn't come out of his room or spoken to anyone since last night. I think she must've told him off really hard."

"Ouch." Jeremy mutters.

"Chia didn't handle things very well, either. Bonnie had to catch her and put her to bed when she finished crying. Marion wasn't so happy about it all, either. You can tell that he was pissed off at Frederick."

"And what about BB?" Jeremy asks, entering the office with her. "Did he find out?"

"He did." Chica replies. "But only in little detail. We had to tell him that his father is grounded for a while for hurting Blu and Goldie. I don't think any of us had it in ourselves to tell him the full story. I mean he's only a kid after all."

"It's for the best." The young man nodded in agreement. "And...what of Goldie?"

"He got quite the beating from Frederick, but nothing too serious. But I'm afraid his pride may be broken a little."

Jeremy quirks a brow at her. "What do you mean?" he asks as he sat in his chair.

"Goldie feels guilty about not being able to defend Blu. He really took it hard, Jeremy. Imagine lying on the floor defeated and helpless while your attacker hurts your loved one. I think it broke him a little on the inside. It worries me and my family, especially Freddy and Blu, that he might shut everyone out again. From what I've heard from Bonnie the first time really affected Freddy and Blu hard. The last thing we need is for the same thing to happen again..."

"Has he spoken to anyone?" Jeremy asks, beginning to feel a little worried himself. Who knows what'll happen to Blu if he has to experience one of the most hurtful moments of his life again.

"To Freddy a bit. But not to Blu or anyone else. He's ashamed of himself right now."

"Well at least he's talking to someone. _That's _a silver lining right there." Jeremy said as he switches on the tablet. Chica smiles at him for a bit and checks the time on the clock.

"I best be heading on stage, then. Freddy, Bonnie and I will have to be performing full time today since Maggie and Chia don't have their main singer with them."

"Alright, then." Jeremy says, giving her a small smile. "Good luck up there. You're gonna need it."

Chica let out laugh. "Ha! My band and I are used to this kind of thing. But thanks." Just as she made her way out the east door, she paused and looks back at him with a wide smile. "Oh yeah! The manager has decided to put you back in the night shift."

Jeremy nearly jumps out of his seat at the news. "Really? Why?" he asked.

"_Welllllll_." Chica sang innocently. "Let's just say the night guard wasn't doing his job Sunday." She then winks and smiles slyly before leaving him to connect the dots himself.

**X.X**

**Soooooooooooooooooo sorry for the late chapter. I spent the weekend doing my grad party and was left pretty exhausted by Sunday. I had fun, though. And I've actually been feeling a little down lately, too. Even before my grad party. Let's just say that I've had to deal with a lot of real life bullcrap in the last week or so.**

**But don't worry about it. I'm okay. I just get depressed over things easily. But hey! Writing this chapter actually helped out with that a bit.**

**Anyway, check out Gears112 and ianon2013! They've written some pretty good fics that are dedicated to mine! Be sure to check 'em out and show 'em some love! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

The week failed to end quickly for Jeremy, but it gave him a lot of time to think.

As he skimmed through the cameras during the day, he thought about Blu's current condition. Is he alright? Is he stable? He hasn't seen the blue rabbit on or off camera. He _needed _to know if Blu was alright. At least a _glimpse_ of him would be satisfying enough. He has approached the others, mostly before work, and asked how he has been doing. Most of the replies he got were almost always the same: he's fine.

According to Bonnie, he only comes out of his room when the restaurant is open. But as soon as the children are all gone, he shuts himself in and doesn't come out until the following day. There have been a few attempts to try and get him out, but he always told them he was just tired and wanted to rest. Chica has offered him food, but he simply stated that he wasn't hungry. It didn't worry them much because he was never a big eater anyway.

"Why hasn't he come and visited me?" he once asked Freddy when he came to check on him during the week.

Freddy looked reluctant to answer at first. He avoided his gaze briefly before removing his top hat and looking at him as though he was about to announce some tragic news. "It's nothing against you, but he just doesn't want to see you right now. I know he's hiding it; he's still shaken up about what happened Sunday. But it's best to just give him some time to recover." Jeremy could only guess what happened between Blu and Frederick. But the bunny wasn't the only one who was shaken up by the event.

Stone-cold Goldie had also been affected. The bear didn't lock himself away, thankfully, but is a lot more alert. Not only that, but he's been speaking more and more in private with Freddy after work. Poor Foxy hasn't been able to snuggle up with his "Freddy Bear" lately because of his visits. But the pirate found ways to entertain himself-usually by reading or plotting with BB on how they would steal Chica's cookies next time.

No one had seen or heard from Frederick since his fight with Maggie. He was only seen out of his room once when a little boy was having his birthday party and wanted all of the animatronics to sing him "Happy Birthday". The moment was tense for all of them, especially on Blu. From what Jeremy saw on camera, Goldie had a arm wrapped protectively around his shoulder and made sure they stayed hidden from the other bear's view. Thankfully the song ended without incident and the boy blew out his candle on the cupcake.

Maggie and her family have been managing to stay strong in the last couple of days. Maggie has been serving as the main parent figure ever since Frederick locked himself away. She made sure BB and Marion went to bed every night at exactly ten 'o clock. She spent as much time with Chia as possible so she wouldn't have a mental breakdown; the poor bird had fallen into a deep depression after the fight, and has been struggling to focus on her tasks during the week. But so far Maggie and Chica have been helping her by having some kind of group therapy thing in the kitchen during after hours.

Marion was visibly still upset with his adoptive father's actions, often getting angry whenever his name is mentioned around him. He and Blu had formed a small friendship during the nights when Jeremy wasn't around and has been worried sick about the bunny for quite some time. He expressed this when the rabbit had a near panic attack after a child ran up to him and gave him a surprise hug from behind. Blu's breathing had started to hyperventilate and looked like he was about to have one of his breakdowns. If the girl's mother hadn't been there to pull her off, Blu would have surely lost it.

BB was still, well, BB. It amazes Jeremy that BB, despite all that's happened, is still putting up a smile and acting like his cheery self. But it's better than seeing a frown.

_Ding dong!_

The nine 'o clock bell rang throughout the almost empty pizzeria, snapping Jeremy out of his thoughts. He switches off the tablet and places it on the charger for the night before putting on his work jacket and leaving the office for the exit. By now almost all of the other employees were just getting in their cars and the animatronics had already dispersed and were off doing their own thing.

"Jeremy!" he heard Freddy yell from the stage while Goldie was busy sweeping the floorboards of any dust. "Heading home for the night?"

"Of course." He answered, giving Freddy a tired smile.

Freddy grinned. "We are all looking forward in having you work the night shift again. Game night has been pretty boring without you around. And your replacement wasn't even worth our time." he finishes with a roll of his eyes.

"Good thing you used him as a scapegoat, though." Jeremy added with a sly smile. "I was a little worried at first before Bonnie explained what went down after the boss saw the mess that the lounge was in."

"With him sleeping during every shift he's done, he wouldn't have been fun to kill anyway. It's always never fun when they're not doing their job and only using their work hours to take a nap." Freddy frowns, briefly reminiscing on the memories of the few guards he and his family had caught sleeping on the job.

Jeremy laughed nervously. "Heh heh... Yeah..." He made his way to the door and stopped to add, "I'll be looking forward to Sunday, though. Have a good ni-." Just out of his left eye he notices a shade of blue he thought he would never get a chance of seeing again in person.

There was something about Blu that seemed a little off to him. He looked a little more...timid. Only poking his head and upper body through the corridor entrance with one paw resting on the wall. His ears were drooped, but his eyes were more alert than normal. He looked at him as though he were the new kid at school-shy and not used to the new environment around him. His eyes-once lively emerald green orbs that sometimes flashed or glittered darkly under the light-seemed to have lost their color, too.

The bunny tensed when he locked eyes with the young man, and perked his ears in alarm when he called out his name.

"Blu!" Jeremy cried, sounding both happy and relieved. As quickly as he had appeared, Blu was gone. Jeremy suddenly found himself feeling very alone again, even with Freddy beside him. He stood there for a good long minute feeling nothing but guilt and the urge to apologize for a crime he never committed. He sagged his shoulders and let out a quiet sigh as he allowed his hands to fall to his sides limply.

"Don't let it get to you, Jeremy." Freddy said comfortingly.

"May I speak with him?" Jeremy asked softly, looking up at the bear. Freddy suddenly looked reluctant, noticing the bear tense at the question.

"That...is not for me to decide." He then directed his attention over to the Show Stage, to which Jeremy followed. He felt slightly uncomfortable when he saw Goldie, who's bow tie did a good job hiding the bite mark Frederick left on his throat, looking at them with his usual poker face.

Goldie darted his eyes between him and Freddy with a pondering expression on his face. After what felt like long hours of waiting, when really it was only a few minutes, Goldie finally gave him a slow nod of approval. Jeremy felt his heart lift at this and he grinned thankfully at the golden bear before making his way through the Dining Room and to the corridor.

The brown bear glanced over to his brother, a small smile on his muzzle. But the surprise in his eyes was clear as day. Goldie's attitude around Jeremy hasn't changed much around him since the incident. They've hardly spoken to each other, but have made eye contact a few times. Jeremy would never _dream_ of asking him for a "thank you" after he prevented Frederick from ripping his entire throat out. Under no circumstances now would he allow Jeremy to try and speak with Blu if he didn't want to see anyone. Unless...

A light bulb suddenly went off, and Freddy's smile grew a little bigger. Goldie looked back at him with a neutral expression, but wiggled his ears ever so slightly. Freddy finally understood, and he went off to check on Chica, Maggie, and Chia in the kitchen. Goldie would never thank a human, particularly a guard, out loud or in person. Allowing Jeremy to see Blu is the closest thing to a "thank you" the young man will ever get from him. Even if he doesn't know it.

In his room, Blu laid curled up in a ball on his bed. His body tense as he mentally scolded himself for letting himself get spotted, let alone by _Jeremy_. "Please..." he whispered against his knees, closing his eyes tightly and pressing his ears flat against his skull. "Don't come over here... Don't come over here... Don't come over-"

_Knock knock_

"here..." he squeaked.

"Blu?" Jeremy called from the the other side. "It's Jeremy. The guy you used to jumpscare a lot? That guy..." He nibbles on his bottom lip, anxiously waiting for some kind of reply, before quickly knocking again. "Blu? I know you're in there. Please come out. I only want to talk to you..."

Blu whimpered quietly in the darkness. Hugging his knees closer as he tried to block out his voice. He didn't want to see Jeremy, especially now... _Just go away, _he thought to himself, _Just please go away... _

The young man looked at the door, an icy feeling in his stomach as he knocked for a third time. He is not going home until he gets some kind of reply from that rabbit. He'll stay here all damn night if he has to. "Blu! I know you're in there, damn it." Jeremy said, frowning and tapping his foot. "I only want to talk. It's been a week since we last had a conversation together. Could you at least give me some kind of reply?"

Blu opened his eyes, sighing shakily. Jeremy will never understand what he's going through right now. And what will he think of him when sees that damnable mark on his neck? He truly felt like he was already owned by someone else... And he didn't even get a chance to confess his feelings! But now he's beginning to doubt that Jeremy would have felt the same way towards him. He's smart enough to know that there's better fish in the sea than some android furry with issues.

Jeremy finally sighed and allowed his forehead to hit the door. "Why did you run away when I called your name?" he asked.

Blu wobbly sat in an upright position before getting out of bed to head to the door. He didn't plan on opening it, though. "You wouldn't understand, Jeremy..." he said in a weak voice, but loud enough for him to hear. Jeremy's head shot up and he immediately stepped back from the door.

"Blu?" he asked, sounding a bit hopeful. "Oh thank goodness. I thought you were never gonna answer. How are you feeling? Are you doing alright? Why did you run from me?"

"Jeremy." Blu sighed, pressing his forehead against the door and wrapping one paw around the knob. "Go away..."

The smile dropped from the young man's face, and he could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat after hearing the request. "W-what?" he stammered. "Why?!"

Blu sighed shakily, fighting back tears that threatened to fall. "You wouldn't understand." he answered. "So just go home already."

Jeremy frowned, stubbornly standing his ground and glaring at the door. "What happened to you, Blu? What did Frederick do to you?"

Blu cringes at the name, clenching his teeth tightly before glaring tearfully at the door. "Please, Jeremy. Stop asking questions and leave me alone..."

"Why?" the young man snaps. "Why do you want me to leave you alone? In fact, why are you shutting yourself off from everyone else?"

A low growl rumbled in the bunny's throat as hot, angry tears streak down his furry cheeks. There's no way Jeremy would understand. None of them would. He just wanted Jeremy to be gone already so he won't have to answer questions he doesn't want to answer. "I don't want to talk about it, Jeremy!" he finally snaps.

"But-" Jeremy was cut short when the door suddenly swung open with a force that could have easily tore it off its hinges before Blu suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his jacket with one paw and roughly yanked him forward until their faces were inches from each other. For the first time since his first night at Freddy's, Jeremy finds himself fearing for his life. He looked at Blu, only it didn't feel like the Blu he knew. The one he knew would never hurt him intentionally. But this one, the one who was currently staring him down with the scariest pair of green eyes he has ever seen on anyone, can easily break his neck if he wanted to.

"What happened between me and Frederick is nobody's fucking business!" he tells him in a low, icy voice. "And don't even _think _about asking me again after I let you go. Because if I hear one little 'why' from you, then I'm going to make you wish you kept your fucking trap shut!" His grip tightened on his collar, causing Jeremy to let out a terrified whimper. "Now." Blu said, his voice eerily calm. "Do me a favor, _guard_. Stop asking fucking questions, and leave. Me. _**ALONE**_!" With that he shoves Jeremy to the floor and slams the door behind him, leaving the man feeling both shaken and shocked.

Thoughts raced through Jeremy's mind like a storm before the young man slowly, but shakily, got back on his feet. His heart raced with adrenaline as he struggled to wrap his head around what just happened. His jacket collar was visibly wrinkled to the point where even ironing it would be no use. Without saying a word, Jeremy turned on his heel and silently walked away.

He dragged himself through the Dining Room area until he reached one of the main entrance doors, but then stopped to the feeling of a pair of eyes watching him. He turns and scans the large space for anything that could be giving off the feeling. It wasn't long until his eyes rested on the source.

Goldie.

The bear was still standing in the exact same spot on the Show Stage where he had last seen him standing. Did he ever move at all? Jeremy stared into his deep, dark blue eyes that looked like an ocean in the middle of the night, with only the moon and stars as a source of light and guidance for sailors far from home. The golden bear looked at him funny-did he hear everything? But it wasn't the kind of funny that people would find odd or disturbing. It's the kind of funny that...you'd never expect to see from someone like him. The features on his face were soft, much like his eyes, and only showed a hint of emotion.

Goldie looked neither angry or concerned. Instead aiming more towards the sympathetic side of things. Was Goldie...actually feeling empathy for _him_? It was a stupid question, but Goldie showing any other kind of emotion towards an adult human, more so a guard, is the last thing you'd ever expect. Yes, he's shown him _some _other emotions. But nothing ever caring or thoughtful. But then he remembered that he had been fighting Frederick when Blu sent him off, and has possibly witnessed what happened. Maybe Goldie himself tried getting Blu to talk about but ended with the same results. Is that why he's feeling sympathetic towards him now? It's hard to say.

But Jeremy will take it.

He gives the bear a small nod of respect before pushing open the door and getting hit with a blast of cold October air. Embracing the cold autumn night, he walks over to his car.

...

Sunday night came much faster than Jeremy would have liked.

His uniform suddenly felt very tight on him, even though he wasn't fat or large. It must be the stress of things. Yeah, that's it. Only stress. But then why does it feel so hot all of a sudden? No matter how many excuses he had, there's no denying that he is still pretty stressed out about what happened Friday. Maybe he shouldn't have convinced the boss into letting him start Sunday night than...

"SURPRISE!" the animatronic yelled, setting off poppers with streamers and confetti raining down on them.

"Gah!" Jeremy jumped back, his elbow accidentally hitting the door handle and a causing painful tingly sensation to go up his arm. He quickly bites his tongue to keep himself from dropping the F-bomb in front of Maggie and her family. The last thing he needed is to act like a bad image in front of BB.

"Are you alright there, Jeremy?" Bonnie asked, raising his eye ridge.

"Yeah..." the young man grunts in reply, rubbing his elbow. "Just hit my funny bone on the door...ow..."

"Ooooh..." The animatronics looked at him with scrunched, pitying faces.

Jeremy stopped his whining when he saw the small setup in the Dining Room. A few trays of food were lined up on one table, with the water dispenser from the lounge nearby. An array of different colored balloons were tied to a few of the chairs, making it look like they were throwing a birthday party. But what caught Jeremy's attention were the green balloons. He was always fond of the color green. "What's this all about?"

"What does it look like, silly?" Chica giggled. "It's a "welcome back to the night shift" party we set for you!"

Jeremy blinked, his eyes widening a bit. "Wait. You mean you guys actually took the time to set up a party for me?"

"Well, why else would we throw you a party?" Chia asked. "Me and my family have heard a lot of good things about you, so we decided to pitch in."

"And you're practically a part of the family by now. So why not throw you a small party?" Freddy adds in.

Jeremy lets out a small scoff and shakes his head in disbelief while rubbing the back of his neck. "Wow... That's really thoughtful of you guys. Thanks." It's not like he's never had parties thrown for him before, but this pleasant surprise is actually something he really he needed at the moment. As the party goes into full swing, he briefly scans the room for any sign of Blu. But feels let down when he doesn't find anything. Blu, Goldie, and Frederick, were all missing in general. But maybe it's for the best, too.

His fight with Blu had been on his mind all day Saturday, and he wondered what exactly Frederick did to him that would make him want to keep quiet about it. He sighs inwardly. Why does Blu have to be so secretive and quiet about things? By now he's already caring about the rabbit so much that he is willing to do anything to find out what exactly went down just so he can help him...somehow.

He's not gonna deny it any longer: he loves that fucking blue rabbit. It just took him long enough to finally accept it. But unfortunately with their recent fight, he might have blown any chances of Blu wanting to be with him.

_I really fucked things up between us, _he thought bitterly.

He _could_ ask Goldie, but he didn't feel like breaking the small mutual trust they've managed to build together. Plus he didn't look like the sort who wouldn't take interrogation by a human too kindly. He really wished he hadn't been so hard on Blu when he clearly didn't want to talk about anything regarding the fight. Then something popped in his mind that made him want to give himself a good slap across the face.

He's forgotten about Mike. He and Bonnie had stumbled onto the fight when they went to the lounge. Even if he didn't see very much of what happened, little detail is better than no detail. The young man quickly skimmed his eyes throughout the room until they finally rested on the wolf-dog happily chatting with Bonnie at their table. It still surprises him that Mike was actually once human like him. He sometimes wondered what sort of person he had been before getting stuffed into a suit. And if they had met much earlier, would they be friends like they are now?

Who knows.

Taking a deep breath, Jeremy casually made his way over to Mike and Bonnie's table. "Hey, Mike!" he greets casually.

"Hi there, Jeremy!" Mike greeted back with a smile. "Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, actually. I was wondering if I could...have a word with you in private." the young man asked, rubbing the back of his head and not keeping his eyes directly focused on him. Mike looks over to Bonnie, who simply gives him a shrug, before looking back up at Jeremy.

"Sure." he tells him before standing up from his seat.

"Great! Uhh... Let's go talk in the Main Hall. If that's alright with you, of course."

Mike shrugs. "No problem. As long as it's not Backstage. I don't really like having one-on-one conversations there..." His ears lower a bit and he cringes after giving the door a brief glance over his shoulder. "It's a little...personal. But let's not get off track here. Lead the way, Jere!" Jeremy smiles in relief before leading the canine away from the action and into the quieter part of the building.

The Main Hall was a part of the restaurant Jeremy has never grown fond of. He always felt a little awkward about watching people going in and out of the restrooms, but that's just him. Other then that, there's also the Parts &amp; Service room at the end of the hall. Ever since it was completed, the boss forbade anyone from going in there at the cost of their job. Nobody but the boss, and a few of the higher ranked employees, knew what was kept in there. No cameras were installed there, but there has been recent talk of adding one in. Either way it always made Jeremy wonder what was so valuable in there that made the boss forbid anyone from going in.

"So what do you want to talk about, Jeremy?" Mike asked when they got there, tilting his head slightly at him.

Jeremy took in a small breath before looking up at Mike, feeling slightly hesitant about asking. "I was actually hoping if you could...continue what you were telling me on Sunday; what happened between Frederick and Blu?"

Mike's smile dimmed as his ears lowered. "Oh..." he said, looking a little disheartened. Jeremy narrows his eyes at him, scowling a bit.

"Don't tell me you're not gonna tell me what happened." he says, his jaw hanging open. Mike whimpered and bobbed his head, causing Jeremy to throw his head back and groan loudly in frustration. "What changed your mind all of a sudden, huh?"

"W-well..." Mike swallowed, his voice quivering. "B-Bonnie told me not to t-talk about what I saw to anyone...f-for Blu's sake." He avoids Jeremy's gaze, looking down at his dim reflection in the checkered floor.

"C'mon, Mike..." Jeremy says in a almost pleading tone. "I already tried asking Blu, but I fucked things up. And I really don't want to ask Goldie." He then lowers his tone, making it sound like a dry whisper. "I care about him, Mike. Seeing him broken like that makes me feel like shit inside. Please, Mike. I'd tell you if I saw something happening to Bon..."

Mike cringed, his oak brown fur shuddering and causing a few strands to fall off. "I know you would, Jeremy..." he said softly, "But I would never go against Bonnie's wishes. I'm sorry..."

Jeremy allowed himself to slump against the wall and lets out a defeated sigh. He hits the back of his head against the solid surface and closes his eyes, silently wishing to just disappear right now. He feels something warm suddenly touch his shoulder, and he opens his eyes to find Mike resting one of his white paws on it. But what completely caught him off guard was the smile he was giving him. He looks into his sky blue eyes, and for a moment catches a glimpse of the man Mike once was.

"But you said that you care about him..." he said before giving his shoulder a small squeeze. "If you want I can give you a few pointers and tips to help you."

It sounded tempting, but Jeremy only sighed. "What would be the point?" he said bluntly, looking up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes and slipping his hands into the front pockets of his work pants. "I fucked up big time with him. He probably never wants to even see my face again..."

Mike said nothing, simply staring at him silently for a minute or two before shrugging. "You don't know that." he said, acting as though it wasn't that big of an obstacle. "That's just Blu-he overreacts sometimes and you know it. And it was only one big fight." He then removes his paw from his shoulder and stands in front of the young man, smiling in determination. "You can't give up on Blu over something you did."

"But I kept on asking him the same damn thing!" Jeremy cried, wilting a bit under the canine's gaze. "And I said I wouldn't stop until he answered me... But I only wanted to try and help him. I never meant to make things worse for him..."

"We all make mistakes, Jere." Mike frowned. "But you've probably heard that a million times before." The young man snorted softly at this, to which Mike took as a "yes". "But not all mistakes are unfixable. Sometimes you just got to try hard to make things right again. That's what happened between me and Bonnie. I didn't forgive him right away, but at the same time I realized how guilty he must have felt lying to me. It took a while, but we eventually made up. It'll probably be the same with you and Blu when he realizes your intentions were good. But I'm not guaranteeing, either."

Jeremy fixes his attention on him and sighs softly. "But how do I make things right with Blu?" he asked quietly.

Mike shrugs. "That's for you to figure out. Everyone's different. _Buuuuuut_..." He grins childishly at him. "I will tell you one thing that might help."

"I'm listening." Jeremy said slowly, turning his head slightly and leaning a bit forward.

Mike giggled, wagging his tail a bit before speaking. "You need to be careful with your words, Jeremy. Say something that will make Blu realize your intentions were true and that you really are trying to help him. But more importantly: make him realize you really do _care_."

The young man raises a brow. "I'll...keep that in mind actually." he said, stepping away from the wall. "Do you know if Blu is still in his room?"

"I think I saw him head up to the roof earlier, actually." Mike replied, tapping his chin. "He's been going up there a lot recently. But I don't think it's anything we should worry about."

Jeremy bit his bottom lip and nodded. He didn't want to think of Blu as the sort of guy who would...take things the other way. "R-right..." he mutters. "And Mike? Thanks for your help."

Mike grinned widely, wagging his tail even faster. "Not a problem, Jeremy! Good luck with Blu, though. I think you're gonna need it."

Jeremy casts him a lopsided smile, hands still in his pockets. "Of course I'm gonna be needing it. I mean this is Blu we're talking about! Not my roommate's ex."

**X.X**

**Before I begin anything, I would like to thank all of you for your continued patience and support. It means a lot to me, so thanks again.**

**And a MAJOR thank you to KudleyFan93 for helping me out when I got stuck. The ideas where Blu and Jeremy fight, and Jeremy talks to Mike for advice 'n stuff, belong to her. So thanks again to the awesome KudleyFan93 for taking the time to help out. You're amazing, gurl ;). And a big thank you to my mom for helping me out by giving me the advice to listen to music. Who would have guessed Adam Lambert music helped a bit?**

**Anyway, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait. Real life's been a bitch lately. Applying for college, Jurassic World, family, my brain lacking creativity, and having to survive a severe storm Sunday (which wasn't fun at all for me).**

**But after COUNTLESS revisions, COUNTLESS rewrites, and COUNTLESS hours of writer's block, I got the job done. Now I will admit that I'm not entirely proud of this chapter, because I suck at putting my ideas into words. Even with my stupid outline for guidance. **

**So I'll understand if not a lot of people like how this chapter turned out. But you know what? It's better than having no chapter. Yes, I feel that it could have turned out better, but I was at my wit's end. I just wanted to get it done! So I'm sorry for any clichés or rubbish you might have seen, I was just so stressed over this chapter. So...yeah.**

**Idk, I may be acting a little hard on myself :|**

**And this is an answer to a fellow reader's, Camo, question: I honestly don't know what to feel about In the Flesh as a full blown comic... But I'll be cool with comic strips or pages, though! But you don't have to do any right away. There's no rush at all :). Anyway, good luck taking up drawing! **

**Oh yeah, THAT FNAF 4 TRAILER! OMG, I AM SO HYPED RIGHT NOW! Even though it's the last game of the franchise... *gross fangirl sobbing* **

**Again, thank you for your continued patience and support :) And be sure to check out KudleyFan93 when you get the chance! She is one of many great fnaf writers on this site, so be sure to show her some love!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: this chapter will contain some sensitive material that might not be suitable for some readers. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**X.X**

_Woooooow, Blu. You used to look so sweet back then." Jeremy looked up from the photo album grinning over his shoulder at Blu, who was eating a bowl of cereal at the small dining table. "What happened?"_

_A quiet giggle escaped Mike's muzzle while Bonnie looked up at his brother with a smirk. The blue bunny said nothing for a few seconds before pulling the silver spoon out of his mouth with a _pop_. He looked over to the young man with half-lidded eyes and answers in a blunt voice, "Puberty." He takes a spoonful of his cereal and shoves it back in his mouth. Jeremy couldn't help but snicker at his response. _

_"I wasn't aware that android furries were capable of hitting puberty." he said, smirking. _

_"Well now you know." Blu replied, resting his cheek against his fist. "What are you giggling on about, lad?" _

_Mike only giggled louder, although it sounded muffled thanks to his paws covering his muzzle. "He's just being his cute self." Bonnie said fondly as he scratched behind the wolf-dog's ears and smiling when he started wagging his tail in response. _

_"Oooh! Oooh! Look at this picture!" Chica said ecstatically while bouncing in her spot on the couch. She frantically "flapped" her feathery hand while pointing at a very old looking photograph with the other. _

_Jeremy leaned his face forward slightly and blinked a few times at the Polaroid photograph. The picture depicted what looked like younger adult versions of Freddy and Goldie with each of them cradling a small bundle in their arms. Upon closer inspection, the bundles were actually Bonnie and Blu wrapped in blankets. "Huh." Jeremy raised a brow before reading the date that was written at the bottom. "June 11th, 1974."_

_"That, I guess you can say, is when me and my brother were "born"." Bonnie said from the table. _

_"No you bloody idiot. That's when we were brought in." Blu snapped, dropping his spoon in his cereal. _

_Bonnie glared. "You know what I fucking mean." he snapped back. _

_Jeremy mentally did the math in his head before a realization hit him. "So that makes you two forty years old!" _

_"No shit, Sherlock." Blu said teasingly. "And it's gonna stay like that for the rest of our lives." _

_"Wow." Jeremy said. "It must suck being stuck the same age forever." Even though most people would do anything to not have to age anymore. He then looked down at the old photograph and smiled a small smile. "You know. You both look really cute in this picture. Especially you, Blu." _

_The blue bunny nearly choked on his cereal from the shock of the compliment. "You do?" he asked, not sure whether or not to take it seriously. _

_"Well yeah! I mean look at you without your makeup. Your face just looks so sweet and peaceful. I have to admit that I'm a little jealous right now. In most of my baby pictures you'll find me either crying or with food all over my face." the young man finished with a sigh. _

_Blu slowly looked away and down at his bowl of milk, his stunned expression staring back faintly in the still milky sea. He started to feel a strange fuzzy feeling in his chest while his cheeks grew warm._

_"Heh. Hey Blu." Bonnie said, smirking at the small blush on his brother's face. "You feeling alright over there? Your face is a little red."_

_The blue bunny snapped out of his brief trance by quickly shaking his head. "What? Oh, I'm fine." Blu answered, trying hard to hide his embarrassment. _

_"Aaaah. I'm not so sure about that, brother." Bonnie said. "I'm pretty sure you were just _blushing _earlier.~" he purred, drumming his fingers on his chin as he rested it on the palm of his paw. _

_All eyes were quickly on Blu as he stared back at the purple bunny blankly. Jeremy's eyes were focused particularly on him, curious to hear what his answer would be. It was just a compliment after all. Without uttering a word, Blu pushed back his seat and stood up with the bowl of milk in his paws. Everybody was silent as he made his way around the table over to Bonnie, and with obvious intentions, slowly dumped the milk all over his head. Everyone watched, mouths agape and laughter itching their throats as the creamy liquid ran down Bonnie's face before the bowl was placed on his head like a hat. Blu stood back and admired his work with folded arms and a half-lidded smile. The silence in the lounge was quickly shattered by the loud laughter of Jeremy, Chica, and Mike. _

_"Bonnie Blu." Bonnie spoke calmly, removing the bowl from his head and placing it on the table. "You are going to die tonight. Right. __**NOW**__!" Blu was already halfway out the door when Bonnie jumped to his feet and bolted after him. His eyes black with anger. _

...

Jeremy smirked softly at the memory. It was a welcoming thought to help calm his nerves as he made his way up the short flight of metal stairs to the roof. He adjusts his work tie and exhales slowly before wrapping a sweaty hand around the door handle - fingers trembling as he curled them around the smooth metal - and pushing forward. Jeremy's eyes widened in horror and allows the door to close by itself as he made a dash for the rabbit. "BLU!"

He sees him standing on the edge of the roof, his ears flat and head titled up to look at the partially cloudy night sky. A gentle breeze comes in from the right, causing his ears to blow gently like drying ties in the wind. Blu abruptly snapped out of his thoughts and let out a surprised yelp as he was suddenly pulled back from the edge. Jeremy stumbled back due to the rabbit's weight, releasing his grip on his wrist as he watched him fall on his back. Blu let out a quiet groan before propping himself up on his wrists and giving Jeremy a cold glare. "Jeremy!" he snapped, "What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"Just what the hell were doing standing on the edge of the fucking roof!" Jeremy snapped, throwing his arms in the air angrily. "I thought you were better than that, Blu!"

"Oh. So now I can't fucking stand on the roof and stargaze?" Blu spat, his green eyes going hard and cold.

"People don't stand on the edges of rooftops to stargaze! The only time someone would do that is when... When..." His voice trailed off.

"'When' what?" Blu asked, glaring at the young man impatiently after getting back on his feet and placing his paws on his hips. "What, Jeremy? Tell me what so I won't fucking come up on the roof next time."

Jeremy lowered his head and began to tremble. In a barely audible voice he answers, "When they are about to kill themselves..." He spat the word as if it were a bad taste in his mouth. He felt dark green eyes bore into him as they stared down silently. Another breeze blew in from the right, giving Jeremy goosebumps as he shivered in the cold. Wearing nothing but a short-sleeved security guard uniform isn't exactly the best attire to being wearing on a cold fall night.

"You..." Blu stared at the human in front of him in dismay. "How dare you." he hissed, pressing his ears tightly against his skull. "How _dare _you think of me like that!"

Jeremy looks up at him confusingly, ready to ask what he meant until he felt a sharp pain burn across his cheek. "Ow!" he yelled out, immediately placing both his hands over the red mark and glaring up hurtfully at Blu. "Did you just fucking _slap _me?!"

The rabbit huffed and turned his back to him as he walked back to the edge. "Did you honestly think I'm stupid enough to take my own life? I would've done it a long time ago if I was!" He glanced over his shoulder at Jeremy, meeting the younger man's own glare as he stood heaving with a red mark on his right cheek. "And why do you care even if I did want to jump? You can always find more _friends_!"

Jeremy's nut brown eyes hardened. "Why?" he asked in a quivering voice. "_Why? _BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU THAT'S WHY!"

Time seemed to slow down for Blu as the scowl on his face vanished completely. "You...love...me?" he asked in a hushed voice, hardly believing his ears. He turned around to face Jeremy, who was still glaring at him hurtfully. "Y-you love me? You really love me?" he asked louder, sounding like a surprised child.

"Of course I love you!" Jeremy snapped. "Otherwise I wouldn't be as worried for you as I am now! Well... I mean even if we were still just friends I'd still worry for you like this... But you get the damn picture!" It surprised him at how naturally it sounded. Blu furrowed his eyebrows and eyes him suspiciously, a little unsure of his words.

"... Do you even hear what you're saying, Jeremy?" he asks softly. Without warning he suddenly rips off the crimson bow tie he always wore around his neck and, using the moon as a light source, points a trembling finger at the spot in the crook of his neck where the mark was still healing; it had been a pretty deep bite. "You see this?!" the rabbit shouted, his eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed in a hostile look. "You fucking see this mark?! This will be my reminder of that fucking day no matter how hard I try to forget! Not because I was fucking bitten, but what Frederick almost accomplished with me! Even when it fucking heals completely and the scar begins to fade, it'll still be there to haunt me! You may probably think I'm overreacting right now, Jeremy, but you would understand if you saw it yourself! But I won't hold a grudge against you for that because I told you to get help..."

Jeremy winced after seeing the upper row of thick looking scabs standing out from the blue fur under the moonlight. "Blu... Why?" he asks in a soft tone. "Why are you so hesitant to talk about what happened?" He watched the hostile look on the bunny's face change into one of sadness as he flattened his ears again. "Because..." He clenches his teeth tightly and directs his gaze to the floor. "Because what almost happened to me would only bring me back to what I almost did to Mike..."

Jeremy blinked. "What?" He was confused now. What does Mike have to do with all this?

"Jeremy..." Blu said in a trembling voice, "I've told you that I do not regret the killings I've done in the past. But there is s-something...that I regret doing, everyday." He turns his back to the human and let a heavy sigh as he stared at the glowing city in the distance. "One night...before you ever even stepped foot through these doors...I tricked Mike into following me to backstage. I locked us in together, and that's when I tried to...violate him..." he said softly. Jeremy's jaw dropped at this. He listened to the blue bunny in both shock and horror as he explained what went on backstage, and his reasons for his actions. When he finished he remained quiet as the young man tried to take in what was just said to him.

He scoffs quietly in disbelief while rubbing his hair back as he stared at the floor, shaking head. "I... I honestly don't know what to say about this..." he confessed. "But what does that have to do with you and Fred-" Then it dawned on him, and his eyes widened to the size of saucers as he looked up to find Blu trembling with his head down. "Blu, I..." His breath caught itself in his throat as he was on the verge of either throwing up or coming up with a plan to kill that bear in his sleep.

Blu closed his eyes, brushing his fingers over the bite mark as a memory came into mind.

_Mike whimpered. Completely, and utterly, confused. "I-I don't understand..."_

_"Tch. Of course you wouldn't." Blu scoffed coldly. "Because you're loved by almost everyone in this damn building." Mike let out a surprised yelp when he felt a cold paw slowly run down his stomach and he heard Blu begin to hum to himself. "I wonder...how Bonnie would react...if I did this?" Without warning, he suddenly clamped his teeth down on the junction where Mike's neck and shoulder met. The young canine let out a surprised yelp and clutched the edges of the tablet tightly. Blu pulled away and let out a pleased purr when he saw a bruise begin to form on the spot._

_"B-Blu..." Mike whimpered tearfully. "W-why? W-what did I ever do to y-you? What did I d-do wrong?"_

"You have no idea just how sorry I was..." Blu whispered quietly, his voice cracking. "Not because Bonnie nearly killed me, or Goldie punishing me. I was sorry because Mike didn't deserve it. I...I only wanted Goldie to notice me again, and to hurt Bonnie as well. I really had nothing against Mike other then him getting more attention than me. All I wanted was to hurt Bonnie and for Goldie to love me again." His voice cracks even more and he buries his face in his paws as he let out a muffled sob. "What Frederick did to me is my punishment for what I almost did to Mike. I deserved to get marked. I deserved what he was going to do to me, even if Bonnie and Mike had interfered. Not matter how many times I wish I could take it all back, it'll always be here constantly reminding me again and again of that night..."

Jeremy only stared at the bunny in silence, not knowing what to feel towards him. He is disgusted by the fact that he nearly violated someone, which is very against Goldie and Freddy's teachings. But he also felt sympathy towards the rabbit for what happened to him. Karma was going to bite him in the ass eventually, but he didn't deserve what had happened to him. He regrets what he did, and his intentions were out of spiteful jealousy and desperation instead of lustful desire. But like murder, it's still not an excuse.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy!" he cried. "I'm so sorry I've kept this hidden from you! I never meant for you to find out like this!" Blu fell to his knees while still crying in his paws.

"..." Jeremy quietly walked over and knelt in front of him on both knees. He stares at him for a good long minute, noticing tears slipping out between his fingers and dripping to the floor. "... I'm sorry, Blu." He reaches out and wraps his arms around the crying blue bunny. "I'm sorry you had to go so far just to be noticed again. I will openly admit that I'm disgusted over what you tried to do, but I'll also forgive you for it."

"R-really?" Blu sniffled as he lifted his face up to look at him with tearful, puffy red eyes. "Y-you don't hate me?"

The young man shakes his head and hugs him even tighter. "What would be the point? I wasn't there when it happened. Who am I to judge someone by their actions?" He pulls back to look at Blu in the face. He felt a small pang of shock in him when he discovered that the bunny hadn't been wearing any makeup the whole time they were up here. How he missed that will more than likely be one of those unanswered mysteries in life. "I don't know if you remember this," he starts out with a small smile, "but I once told you that you look rather cute without your makeup on."

Blu suddenly felt his cheeks heat up and instantly used his ears to try and hide his face as he looked away shyly.

"I'm not kidding!" Jeremy added with a laugh. "You look cute as fuck without it on."

"Jeremy..." Blu spoke softly. "When you said that you love me... Did you really mean it?"

The young man's face turned red and he bites his bottom lip as he tried to think of a way to word his reply. "Well... I said it didn't I-"

Blu closes the distance between them, his lips pressing softly against Jeremy's. He moved his arms slowly around the young man until they were wrapped around his waist. Meanwhile Jeremy sat there in shock while goosebumps covered his wrists and the back of his neck at how ticklish his muzzle felt against his bare skin. He's kissed girls on the cheek or left quick pecks on the lips in college, but not once did he ever think that he would be getting his first real kiss from a male blue bunny. But he kisses back, closing his eyes and moving his arms from around his back to his neck, feeling his cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

Surprisingly... He found himself enjoying it enough to not want it to end. The kiss was chaste, of course. Perhaps because they were both new to being in a relationship. Eventually Jeremy felt himself needing to breathe, grasping Blu's fur tightly and tugging it. Blu quickly got the message and gently pulled away, but still keeping his arms wrapped around _his_ human. Jeremy took a moment to catch his breath, until a smirk suddenly crossed his lips and he thrusts a knee against Blu's abdomen.

The bunny let out a screech and recoils back in pain. "What the hell was that for?!" he yells, glaring at Jeremy.

"_That's _for the fucking slap earlier." Jeremy replied before climbing to his feet. Blu rolled his eyes before being helped to his feet by the young man.

"So I guess we're even now." Blu mused as he dusted some dirt particles off his legs and knees. Jeremy snorted softly before casting _his _blue bunny a lopsided smile as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Yeah. We're even." Blu smiled mischievously and places a quick kiss on the slapped cheek for good measures. Jeremy blushed madly as he placed his hand over said cheek while the other slipped into his pocket. .

A low rumble overhead causes them to look up just in time to see the outline of thick dark clouds begin to block out the moon. "Well shit." Jeremy said, closing his eyes quickly just as a heavy drop of water landed between his eyes. It wasn't long until many similar drops began to rain down from the now darkened sky. They quickly hurry inside, but not without getting a little soaked.

"Shit! This was my only work shirt!" Jeremy groaned while looking himself over. Blu smirked and places his paw on his shoulder in a soothing manner.

"It's no use crying over spilled milk." he says coolly.

"Fuuuuuck..." the young man sighed to himself before walking down the stairs, Blu following closely behind. When they neared the bottom of the steps Jeremy paused and turned to look up at Blu rather shyly. "Hey, uhm... Is it alright if we hang out in the office for a while? I left my coat there and..." He looks down at his soaked shirt in dismay. "I don't want anyone to see me like this..."

Blu smiled understandingly and nodded. "Me too. Goldie will think I'll be getting sick again after being in the rain."

Music from the dining area was still playing by the time they reached the bottom and the office, causing the walls and even some of the furniture to vibrate a bit. Jeremy had both doors closed, just for the sake of privacy. "Ahhh, much better." the redhead purred as he wraps his work jacket around himself and snuggling into it like a happy cat. He then looks up at Blu and grins when an idea suddenly pops into mind. "Wanna join in, Blu?" he asked, stretching his arm out in a welcoming gesture.

Blu smiles and immediately joins him on the floor, snuggling up beside him as he wraps the jacket over their shoulders. Jeremy smiles and rests his head on Blu's shoulder, closing his eyes. "Mmm..." he purrs, pressing himself more into Blu's warm, but wet fur. "This is nice..."

"Yeah..." the bunny replied softly, his eyelids lowering halfway and his smile turning into a small frown. Jeremy noticed the sudden change in mood and looked up at Blu.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he sat a little straighter. "Why are you upset all of a sudden?" Instead of a verbal reply he is suddenly pulled in for a tight hug, causing the young man to blink in surprise. "B-Blu? What's wrong?"

"I'm scared, Jeremy..." Blu whispered, tears threatening to fall from his eyes again. "I'm scared of the future - our future. One day you're going to die and I'll be all alone again. I... I don't think I would be able to handle it when I lose you..." Jeremy sighed softly and pressed the side of his face into his soft furry chest while feeling Blu's grip around him tighten. "I want us to be happy together, Jeremy. I want to wake up every morning knowing that you're safe and won't be at risk of losing your life. And..." He hides his face into his partially dry copper red hair, sighing quietly.

"We _will_ be happy, Blu..." Jeremy whispered. "Are you really gonna let my mortality get the better of you? Yes, I won't be here someday. But I doubt I'll be leaving your side anytime soon. And even if I do die..." He cranes his neck back, looking at Blu face to face and giving him a loving smile as he cups his cheek with his hand. "I'll still be right here, by your side, every step of the way..."

"Jeremy..." Blu's face softened, his muscles finally relaxing.

Jeremy said nothing as he gave his muzzle one last kiss before saying in a soft voice, "I'm willing to give up my humanity for you..." Okay. Even he was beginning to question what he was saying. But it didn't matter when Blu slowly leaned in and pressed his muzzle against his lips again, pulling the jacket closer around them. Jeremy kissed back, smiling as he did so.

"I love you Jeremy Fitzgerald..." Blu whispered huskily in their kiss, causing Jeremy to shiver against him.

"I...love you too, Bonnie Blu."

As the two continued to kiss, they were unknowingly putting on a show for the ones secretly watching them from the east window. Crowded around the tall glass, BB and the girls were all sniggering while the others watched with either grins or proud smiles on their faces.

"Ye did good, laddie." Foxy said as he patted Mike's shoulder with his paw. "Ye did good." Mike giggled and presses himself closer against Bonnie, who happily wraps his arm around him.

"Well, it looks like your little baby doll is all grown up now." Freddy told Goldie. His ears perked, however, when he heard a sniffle come from the other bear. He leans down to the side and is stunned when he finds tears silently streaming from the other's dark blue eyes. "Are you... Are you..._crying_?" he asks as a wide grin slowly grew on his face.

"What? Can't an old daddy bear cry tears of joy for once?" Goldie replied gruffly before shoving his twin back.

"C'mon, guys. Let's give these two some privacy." Chica giggled. The others nod and follow the chicken back to their little party while Goldie and Freddy stayed behind.

Goldie continued to watch with mixed feelings. He's happy that his adoptive son finally found someone to love, but at the same time upset that it was a _human_. He has grown used to Jeremy's presence at the pizzeria after a while. But that doesn't mean he will openly admit it. He suddenly feels something heavy rest on his shoulder - a paw.

"I'm proud of you, Goldie." Freddy told him, even though he was slightly upset for being shoved.

"Yeah, yeah." the other bear grunted as he turns away from the window. "Don't push it, alright? This is going to take a while for me to get used to..." He mumbled to himself as he walked down the hall, Freddy following after him with a smile.

...

BB poked his head out of his room, finding the restaurant to be completely empty and quiet. Grinning to himself, he tiptoes out and into the dimly lit corridor. He leaves his door open halfway in case he needs to make a break for it, but quietly makes his way over to the door that led to Frederick's room. It didn't take him very long to get used to the routine of sneaking out late at night to speak with his adoptive father. Even though said father never, really, replies to him.

His smile drops an inch when he sees the plate with the three slices of pepperoni pizza still sitting in front and completely untouched. Just like before. He gently picks up the plate and places it down to the side before sitting cross-legged in front of the door. He cranes his neck back, grinning at the solid barrier standing between him and the bear everyone is still upset at. He didn't understand why he never comes out anymore, even during daytime hours. No one other than him seems to care about it, though. But he finds it a little odd. Even though he's grounded from performing, he's still capable of leaving his room. So why isn't he coming out, then? It was all confusing to the poor child. But he never thinks hard about it for too long.

"Hi dad." he says in a loud enough voice that wouldn't wake the others. "It's me again. You will not believe what happened today! It was really funny."

Frederick had always been there for him and their family. He was the one who always told him that his balloons were the best, and that no real human child can ever outshine them. He was the one who taught him how to blow up balloons after he introduced them to him on his second birthday. In fact he even told him that some day he'll try and get someone to take him up in a hot air balloon, which has always been something he's wanted to do.

_"Won't you come with me, daddy?" _he asked him.

Frederick chuckled. _"I can't, BB. It's my place to remain here and keep the kids happy. Same goes for your sisters and brother."_

_"But I want you to come with! It wouldn't be a fun ride without you with me."_

_"Why not take Marion instead? I'm sure you'll have fun with him."_

_"But I always spend time with Marion! I want it to be just us, daddy! You and me touching the clouds!" _He then paused and let out a gasp. _"Do you think we can bring a jar along and take home some cloud with us to show Marion, Maggie and Chia?"_

_"Oh, I don't know about that. But first we have to try and get you on a balloon that will take you high enough."_

_"And you'll be with me when that happens. Right, dad?"_

Frederick sighed, but smiled down at him before affectionately knocking his hat off and rubbing his head. _"We'll see, son..."_

"-and then I got to watch Mr. Fitzgerald and Mr. Blu kiss! I actually had my eyes closed the whole time, though..." BB muttered. He looked up at the door again and grins. "But that's how my day went. I really wish you were with us, dad. The children are wondering where you're at. And you haven't eaten all week. You told me once that we can survive longer without food, but I wish you'd eat something..." His smile shrunk, bright blue eyes dimming like a dying light.

"I miss you, dad. Please come out soon..."

...

"And that should it be, Mr. Fredrickson. Try it out."

The timid man switched on the tablet in his hands and grins when video feed of the room came online. He looks up at the bulky man on the ladder and gives him a thumbs up. "Thank you for your hard work!" he tells him as he climbs down with his toolbox. "E-ever since the incident in the lounge the other day...I was starting to worry that one of them got out."

"'Them'?" the worker repeated while pulling off his dirty gloves. "You mean those guys?" He gestures with his head into the darkness.

"Ahhh..." Fredrickson quickly switched of the tablet and gives the man a meek grin. "How about I take you to my office for your payment, hmm? How much will the bill be?" The frail man quickly shuffled the now confused electrician out while closing the door behind him.

Unknowingly leaving it ajar...

**X.X**

**A friendly reminder that robots in real life are incapable of feeling human emotion and are only programmed to do what they were made to do. Unless they're Skynet, then we're fudged. But in all seriousness: robots, whether android or android furry or actual robots, can****NOT**** be in actual relationships with humans. Nor with other robots/androids. Remember that this is ****FANFICTION****. Meaning anything that happens in this ****DOES NOT**** apply to real life, and is ****FAKE****. This was written for the entertainment of the community. **

**Thank you and have a nice day/night~**

**Soooooo sorry for the long wait ;-; Hopefully this chapter was enough to satisfy your patience. (And sorry if it was cheesy X3... Actually. Who cares if it's cheesy? It's not like I'm writing a novel here XD) But again, thank you for your continued patience and support! ^w^ **

**Also...what's that? What's that in the end? What is that? What is that? ...*whisper* The journey continues owo **

**Also, it's like 3 in the morning where I'm at. Sooooo...sorry if there's any errors you might see. Even after I proofread it... Yeah. -w- But I got this chapter done! Because I love you guys :D**

**(I also posted one of my first/original fnaf fics btw X3. Give it a read when you get the chance!)**

**Aaaaaanywaaaaaaaaay... Night night! **


	18. Chapter 18

A cool fall breeze gently blew over the trees surrounding the Freddy Fazbear restaurant, picking up some red, yellow, and orange leaves, and sending them scattered all over the lonely stretch of paved road that cuts in front of the building. Halloween was drawing near, and people were already beginning to put up Halloween themed decorations on the outside and windows of their homes and/or businesses. The sun was already midway in the sky, occasionally blocked out by a passing cloud from the east.

_Smack!_

"Dang it! It won't stick!" BB snapped as he watched the black cat sticker he tried putting on the front window slide down and hit the windowsill. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over to find Marion asking him if he tried licking it.

"I did!" the android child replied. "But it still won't stick!"

The living puppet taps his chin thoughtfully for a moment before noticing Bonnie out of the corner of his eye. A smile appears on his face and he snapped his fingers loudly in the bunny's direction. Thankfully, it caught his attention right away. He walks over and asks, "What's wrong?"

BB instantly perks up. "These stupid stickers won't stick!" he exclaimed while holding the sticker pack in his hands. Bonnie bent down and examined the stickers before letting out a dismayed groan.

"I thought he threw these away already." he growled to himself before looking at the two younger animatronics again. "Sorry about that. Freddy believes that reusing stickers over and over again they will continue to stick. I think we have a box of new ones in the basement." He stands straight and gives them once last glance before adding, "I'll get them for you guys. Wait here."

BB and Marion watched the purple bunny off before Marion turned to his little brother and asked him if he noticed that Bonnie always acted a little different whenever Mike wasn't with him. "Kinda. But he's probably just grumpy over the fact that Mr. Schmidt is helping Maggie and Miss Chica bake Halloween cookies." An alarmed look suddenly crossed the child's face when he felt a familiar sensation coming from his bowels and his rosey cheeks seemingly turning a little redder. "Uhhh... Marion? I gotta go pee..."

The puppet rolled his eyes in annoyance before thrusting a thumb over in the direction of the public restrooms. The child's eyes brighten and he says a quick "thank you" before running to the Main Hall. Several minutes passed before the puppet cringed at the familiar high-pitched cry of his younger brother.

"Maaaaaaaaaaariooooooooooon!" BB shouted as he ran out of the men's restroom with dripping wet hands. "We're out of paper towels!" The puppet ran into the Main Hall and looks at his wet hands with a dismayed expression. He then points a finger over to the lady's room, to which BB blushed and shakes his head vigorously. "I can't use their paper towels! That's the lady's room!" Marion rolled his eyed before suggesting he wipe his hands on his shirt. "No way! Then I'll get my shirt all wet!"

The android puppet threw his head back and let out a silent groan.

"Can't you just go ask Mr. Fazbear where the refills are?" the android child asked, frowning up at his brother. Marion shot him a whiney look, but BB wouldn't have it. "Either you go and ask Mr. Fazbear for paper towels, or I'm telling Maggie that you tried to make me go into the lady's room!" The puppet angrily stomped his foot in defeat before turning on his heel and stomping out. "Thanks Marion! You're the best!" BB called out to him cheerfully, causing Marion to stop momentarily and swivel his head over his shoulder to blow a raspberry.

"Hey!" the boy giggled. Marion always knew how to entertain him, despite being mute. Being young and naive he once asked him what he would have sounded like if the creators hadn't forgotten to give him a voice box. It was a fun hour coming up with suggestions and ideas - during that time Marion jokingly confirmed his voice would be similar to Chris Pratt's. BB then went on to ask him what it's like not having a voice. And to that the smile Marion had on his face saddened some.

_It's painful really. Not being able to laugh with you guys; sing with you guys; cry with you guys. Not being able to voice my thoughts or opinions, or say "I love you" to any of you... _He admitted to him._ But at the same time it's an excuse for me to not get involved with any family meetings!_

_My brother has a strange sense of humor, _BB realized amongst his thoughts, a surprised expression briefly crossing his round face. With a bored sigh the child turns his head over to the slightly ajar door leading to Parts &amp; Service...

...

_After I hand them those stickers I'm gonna have a word with Freddy about the difference between recycling and hoarding, _Bonnie thought as he entered Backstage. He felt a chill go up his endoskeletal spine when he saw the basement door. The heavy lock that once kept the metal door securely shut was now lying on one of the shelves beside a empty Freddy head, where the key was kept hidden underneath. As reached out to grab the handle, Freddy's old words suddenly echo in his head.

_"Don't open the basement door, otherwise the monsters will get you."_

What exactly did he mean by "monsters"? The word itself can be defined in so many different ways. He and his adoptive siblings were brought up to believe that _humans _were the real monsters, and that having them stuffed into suits was Freddy and Goldie's way of "retribution". So it came to a complete surprise when Freddy told him that there weren't any humans in the basement. Of course he was only a mere kit then - a very passive kit.

As he grew older he settled on the belief that it was just a scary story he used to keep him and the others from going into the basement. But then he heard the noises after they threw those thugs down there along with them wearing empty mascot heads. He didn't understand what Freddy had meant when he asked if there were any spare endoskeletons they apparently had down there. He wasn't awake when the manager had sent several guys to go down into the basement the next day, armed with only flashlights and garbage bags, to clean up the mess that was made. And from what he's heard after overhearing some gossip between employees, it wasn't a very _clean_ clean up.

The sound of guitar strings being strummed softly snapped Bonnie from his thoughts. Somebody was already down there, evident by the lights already being on. "Hello?" he calls, "Who's down there?" The strumming quickly came to a dead stop, followed by a soft gasp. "Maggie?" he asked as he started to quickly climb down the flight of old steps. "Maggie is that you?"

Who else is capable of playing the guitar?

His feet touched the bottom and his eyes were quickly locked on the slender yellow figure of Chia sitting pressed against the scarred cement brick wall with Maggie's spare guitar gripped in front of her like a shield. He was only able to catch a glimpse of the fear-stricken expression that was present on her scrunched face.

"Chia?" he asked in a surprised tone.

The chick shakily opened one eye and the fear that was etched on her face quickly went away. "O-oh! Bonnie. It's only you." She chuckles nervously. "I'm sorry. I did recognize your voice right away."

Bonnie gives her a small smile and waves it off. "It's fine - no hard feelings. I'm just a little surprised to find you down here..." He tilts his head slightly at the instrument in her hands. "With a guitar."

Chia perked at this. "O-oh! Uhm. Maggie likes to practice down here and lets me watch her. S-she...uhh...asked me if I could watch it while she went to use the restroom upstairs." she concludes with a forced grin.

"But that's her spare guitar." Bonnie pointed out and crosses his arms. "I should know because I saw her other one on stage next to mine."

Chia dropped the innocent act almost immediately and her face changed into a gloomy one. "So...you heard?" she asked softly. The purple bunny softly chuckled.

"Who else is down here besides you?" He inched a few steps closer, but stays mindful of her space. "What are you _really _doing down here, Chia?" he asked as he knelt in front of her on one knee, eyeing the guitar. He had a pretty good idea, but he needed to know from her before jumping to conclusions.

The yellow bird squirmed a bit before quietly sighing to herself. "I...was practicing on the guitar."

Bonnie's right ear perks slightly. "I never knew you played guitar." he said.

"Ye-yeah." Chia chuckled nervously, sitting a little straighter. "It's a secret, really."

"I can see that. And you've done a pretty good job hiding it, too." Bonnie chuckled as well. "But why is it a secret? By the sounds of it you play pretty well."

The smile on Chia's beak dropped a few inches and the light in her baby blue eyes dimmed. "W-well... Frederick doesn't approve of it."

"What?"

"He gets upset whenever I ask him if I could." She frowned at the mention of her adoptive father's name. "It's not my _role _to be the bands guitarist - it's not how he brought me up. So Maggie and I have been giving each other secret lessons for the last few years now. I teach her how to cook and she teaches me how to play guitar." She hugs the instrument, almost as if it might get taken away from her. "I was...worried we wouldn't be able to continue when I found out we were relocating..." She nearly squeaked when she heard movement beside her and looked to find Bonnie making himself comfortable against the wall.

"So you've been practicing down here this whole time by yourself?" he asked.

"M-Maggie's been teaching me... B-but yeah."

Bonnie blinked a few times, until an idea crossed his mind. "If you'd like, I'm willing to give you a few lessons myself."

Chia nearly chokes on her own breath at this and looks at him with disbelief and shock written on her face. "Y-you would do that? F-for me?"

"You seem worth the time." Bonnie said, smiling slyly. The chick looked like she was about to cry, as she trembled violently against the wall. "Hey, hey, hey! Calm down there." he quickly said as he placed his paws on her shoulders. Chia shook her head before smiling tearfully at him.

"I-I'm not sad, Bonnie. I'm just...overwhelmed with emotion right now." There was a hint of humor in her voice as she spoke. She quickly wiped away her tears with her wrist before letting Bonnie help her to her feet.

"Do you need some time to collect yourself at the moment?" Bonnie asked. Chia shakes her head.

"No. I'm okay now. Thank you." she replied in her shaky voice. "So...when do you wanna start?"

"Whenever you're ready." Bonnie replied. "But first I gotta find a box of stickers for your brothers to use." He surveys the pile of boxes in the dark behind them with a dismayed frown. "But unfortunately it looks like it'll take a lot longer than I originally thought..."

Chia suddenly perked and quickly placed her guitar against the wall. "I can help you look for it!" she chirps.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked. "Some of these boxes are pretty old..."

"Oh. I'm not worried about dust like Marion is. And I can handle few cobwebs here and there."

"What about spiders?"

The chick's smile faltered a bit after hearing the question and her body started to quiver with fear. "U-uh... I don't know about that..."

The purple rabbit only shook his head and smiles fondly. "Alright. You handle the newer boxes and I'll handle the older ones. Deal?" Chia thankfully calmed down after hearing the request and relaxed.

"Deal."

...

_Creeeeeeeak..._

BB stood in the now wide open doorway of the Parts &amp; Service room, blue eyes shining bright with curiosity and mouth in the shape of a small "o". Using what light he had from the hallway lights behind him, BB felt his way up and down the wall next to him until his fingertips brushed against the familiar shape of a light switch before flicking it up. A low buzz was heard before a series of caged fluorescent lights flickered on, bathing the room in a sickly pale shade of blue.

"Woaaaaaaaaaah..." the child said under his breath as his eyes scanned the room in front of him.

The room looked like it hadn't been cleaned up in ages. Puddles of oil - or he assumes it's oil - covered the smooth checkered floor, with wires and pipes along the concrete walls. A narrow wall, decorated with a green-and-blue checkered strip like the rest, stood dividing the room into two spaces from the middle. The room also gave off a strange, unsettling, smell that made BB pinch his nose in disgust. "Yuck!" he said through his grimace. "What's that smell?" It smelled like a mixture of old fabric, rusty metal, and expired oil.

Ignoring the smell as best he can, BB turned his focus to the four withered suits that were residing in the room - or he thinks they're suits. He approached the closest one in front of him, still pinching his nose with his neck slightly craned back. The "suit" that was standing had its head cocked in an odd angle. The fur was tattered, and huge rips covered the body. The legs had nothing on it, revealing what the android could only guess was the endoskeleton. Then something hit him.

These were animatronics! Not his kind, but the robot kind!

He circles the animatronic once, trailing his eyes up and down its broken body with a slack-jawed expression and taking in every detail he saw. So _this _is what an endoskeleton in a suit looks like. The eyes and seams were a dead giveaway to the skeleton underneath its skin. But human children, especially the younger ones, don't bother paying attention to that kind detail. Glancing at the other three present in the room, this one looked to be in much better condition. Then a wave of sympathy washed over. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for them, especially for the yellow one. He couldn't imagine living without _both_ hands.

He approached the hook that was attached to the animatronic and gave it a light, childish poke. The android yelped and quickly got out of the way as the rusty machine fell forward with with a heavy _thud_.

_Uh oh! _BB thought. The quickly skimmed the animatronic for any damage - but truth be told, it was hard to tell the difference between what was new and what was old. Then came a sharp smack behind his head, knocking his favorite hat off as he lurched forward and fell on his stomach. The boy quickly snaps his head over his shoulder, only to frown in dismay when he was met with Marion's tall figure looming over him with crossed arms. "Marion! What was that for!?" he yelled while helping himself back up.

Marion pointed a finger over to the door, then to the damaged mascot, and then resting on BB. The puppet had a scowl on his face that he rarely ever had. It's safe to say that he is not happy about him entering the Parts &amp; Service room.

"It was already broken, Marion!" BB protested.

Marion's scowl darkened before going on to explain that entering this room was forbidden to everyone except the Manager and several high-ranking employees, and that they could get in serious trouble if anyone found them. Let alone on film.

"The cameras haven't been on all day, Marion." BB frowned, dusting off his hat before putting it over his head again. "You worry too much."

The puppet rolled his eyes before shaking his head. He couldn't help but notice that the animatronics looked somewhat similar to Freddy and his family. But their bodies were completely different from theirs.

"Hey! What's that over there?" BB asked, pointing a finger over to something large resting in a dark corner. Marion shrugged before suggesting that they go over and have a look.

The android brothers made sure to avoid stepping in any of the puddles of liquid before stopping in front of what turned out to be a large box filled with old mascot masks and props. "Wow, cool!" BB exclaimed, acting as if he had just found some buried treasure. Marion only rubbed his head before frowning when the child began to happily dig through it. "Look, Marion!" BB said as he pulled out a plastic Foxy mask from the box and putting it on.

"_Yaaaar! I am the great Captain Foxy!_" he mimicked in a faulty pirate accent while standing tall and holding a toy bass guitar in the air, imaging a sword in its place. Marion stompes his foot on the checkered floor and ordered the young boy to put everything back in the box. "No way!" BB retaliates in his normal voice. "Finders keepers!" With a roll of his eyes the puppet let his head fall limply, fixing his gaze on the floor while BB went back to rummaging through the box.

"Hey Marion! Look!"

The puppet reluctantly lifted his head up to find that a Bonnie mask had taken the place of the Foxy one BB had worn - said mask was most likely stuffed back inside the box. Marion bit back a smile as he watched the child begin to play the plastic instrument in his hands while making guitar sound effects behind the mask, making it sound slightly muffled. And then, in a horribly fake English accent, he moves his eyes over to Marion and yells, "My name is Bonnie the Bunny! And I love playing the guitar!"

Using his hands to quickly cover the smirk that threatened to appear on his face, Marion fruitlessly tried to prevent himself from giving off the look that he was snickering.

"My twin brother Blu is _such _a drama queen. The bloody idiot has to whine and whine to get what he wants! And haven't I ever mentioned that he wears so much make-up on his face that it makes him look like a woman? And to think he wonders just _why _people think he is one. Bloody moron!"

_Dang it! _Marion thought as he fell to the floor in mute fits of laughter. BB began to laugh along with him, his voice giving off an echo in the room that made it sound like two voices were laughing instead.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOYS?" came the real English accent voice of Bonnie. BB and Marion went still almost instantly, the grins on their faces frozen in place. "I've got those stickers I told you about." the purple bunny said before adding with a small sigh, "It took a while. But I finally got 'em!"

The boys exchange panicked looks and scramble to their feet. "WE'RE COMING!" BB replied, quickly tossing the old props back in its box and following Marion out of the room, turning off the lights and closing the door behind him.

...

"Blu, I swear to God if you even _think _of purposely squirting some of that carrot juice on my shir-" Jeremy's jaw quickly snapped shut as his chest was hit by a stream of orange liquid flying across the short distance between himself and the desk Blu sat. Closing his eyes with a tight jaw, the young man exhaled heavily through his nose.

"_Oops~_" the blue bunny purred before innocently sipping on his straw, swinging his legs over the edge of the desk.

Clicking his tongue, Jeremy reopened his eyes and narrow them over to the rabbit with his lips curved into a sly smile. "You just want to see me without my shirt on don't you?"

Blu's powdered cheeks flushed red as a giggle bubbles up his throat and out his white muzzle. "Guilty is charged." he said before tossing his now empty juice carton into the waste basket.

Jeremy's smile grew into a smirk. He had to give him credit for taking his flirting to the next level. And it was nice to see him also acting playful for a change. He still wasn't comfortable with being touched, but the tension wasn't as bad as before. "Well I hate to break it to you, Blu, but I'm not that kind of guy." he said before looking down at the tablet in his hands, smirking wider when the bunny let out a long whine.

Meanwhile, BB could do nothing but stare at the ceiling while his bowels churned heavily with pain. In only his hot air balloon patterned pajamas, and a pair of socks, the android boy climbs out of bed and opens his door just a crack to see Maggie and Freddy standing in front of Frederick's door. "Frederick?" Freddy called, his voice gentle but firm, while hitting the door with several knocks. "I know you can hear me in there. Come out already. Your family misses you."

Nothing.

"There's no use in trying, _monsieur _Fazbear." Maggie sighed, rubbing the side of her face with a paw. "We'll have to try again tomorrow."

The brown bear let out a heavy sigh before turning to the vixen with a sad look on his face. "I'm so sorry you have to deal with this Maggie. This is partially my fault." Maggie shook her head.

"This isn't your fault. It's mine." she said, waving her paw. Giving him a sad smile, she turns and makes her way over to her own room for the night. "See you in the morning, Freddy."

Freddy smiled - albeit a small one - back before walking off to do his own thing. He already made plans to watch a movie with Foxy to make up for their lost time._ Ah, nothing like snuggling up against my favorite pirate for a good late-night movie, _Freddy thought dreamily.

BB waited until he heard a door closing in the distance before opening his wider and slipping out. He tip toed quietly over to Marion's room, and opens the door to find the puppet busying himself with a book Foxy had loaned him. "Marion?" he called out, but not too loud. The puppet lifted his gaze from the book to the boy and gives him a half-lidded stare that clearly asked "what?"

"I can't sleep..." BB said, shuffling his feet shyly.

Closing the book after placing his marker in, Marion got out of bed and was now looming over the boy with his hands on his hips. You clogged your toilet again, didn't you? he asked him.

BB's face quickly grew red and nodded embarrassingly. "Yes..." he said in a defeated tone.

Marion facepalmed before taking the boy by the hand and speed walking out with him in tow. While he _could _have him use his bathroom, he didn't want to risk getting it stuck as well. So taking him to the public restroom seemed like a logical approach until they can notify Freddy of the clog in the morning.

**X.X**

**Brief note that I forgot to mention in the last chapte: you're free to stop reading from here. Please keep in mind that I came up with the idea for the sequel while FNAF 2 was out and new. And I'm intending to stick to my plans. But if you're willing to read the rest of this, then be prepared when shit goes down. Because the Withered Animatronics are in town! (And no, they are NOT possessed by ghosts. I mean seriously people -_-) And again, there is NO Springtrap or lemon between Jeremy and Blu. Sorry.**

**Now for the apology: I am so very, very, very, very, very sorry for the late chapter. If you guys read the update for Game Time with Freddy and Foxy, I've been dealing with a lot of real life bullshit and college. And don't get me wrong on college, I actually enjoy it! But the real life bullshit is a whole 'nother topic that is too personal to disclose. So yeah. **

**Now the whole concept of the withered animatronics and their history will (hopefully) be explained in the next chapter. I've been planning to add these guys since FNAF 2! And if any of you have been paying in In the Flesh, you'll remember that Blu (I think) mentioned about animatronics being kept in the basement of the pizzeria. Well...here we are! **

**And now a very important message. (I've already said it once but I'm going to say it again.): ****"Authors have lives too you know. And constantly asking for updates won't make new chapters come any faster. Ideas don't just happen overnight, plus I often have problems putting my thoughts into words. I'm not just saying this for myself, by the way. I know I'm not the only one experiencing this problem. So please, all I ask is for you guys to be patient."**

**And as always: thank you for your continued patience and support :)**

**UPDATE 12/27/2015: There's been a change to the fic and all original plans have been scrapped. **


	19. Chapter 19 REWRITTEN

L-like this?"

"No, you're holding it wrong." Chia went stiff as a board as Bonnie gently adjusted the guitar in her arms. "There. Like that." he said as he pulled back. "It sometimes helps having the guitar close to your body. In a way it helps you feel much closer to your music, or at least in my opinion. Give it a go." The lavender rabbit pressed his back against the basement wall and kept his eyes on the yellow bird.

Trembling slightly under his patient maroon gaze, Chia took in a deep breath of air before playing. Bonnie watched her feathery fingers strum the strings almost naturally. Eyes closed, and mind focused on a dream she hopes one day would happen, she was able to create melodic tune that roused the tiny dust particles floating under the old light bulb to dance. It had its flaws, the tune sounding slightly off-pitch and a little shaky, but tolerable nonetheless. When she finished, her head turned slowly over to Bonnie with both baby blue eyes twinkling with a spark he's never in her - a hint of enlightenment.

"Well?" he asked, keeping his face straight.

The younger animatronic stumbled a bit with her words. "I-I-I felt _something_." she replied. "It wasn't very big, but it was there. I felt it." She briefly averted her baby blue gaze at the guitar in her arms and slowly traced the outline of its red frame. A smile slowly trailed up Bonnie's muzzle and he rests a paw on her shoulder, making the bird flinch in surprise. "S-sorry." she muttered quickly.

"You play great Chia. You still need to work on your pitch, though. And try not to shake so much while playing." Bonnie told her gently, but with a serious face. The slender chicken let out a sigh of disappointment and slumped against the wall, facing the ceiling. "I know it's hard, Chia." Bonnie sighed. "But...as cheesy as it sounds...practice makes perfect."

"That's what Maggie tells me..." mumbled Chia with a small pout. Bonnie chuckled and gave her shoulder a few good pats.

"Chin up. You know you have me and Maggie to help you out. You already play like a natural. But it just needs a little work. Come on - I'll play you a song I know that will give you some determination." Upstairs, Mike pulled his head back from the door and lowered his ear almost sadly as the rabbit began to play.

He knew of his purpose for being in the basement with Chia. The lavender rabbit would be gone for mostly an hour before coming up to either spend time with him and do some chores. But during that short time spand, his bunny seemed to be growing a little more attached to _her_. At least in his eyes. He supports his partner for what he's doing - don't get him wrong - and is happy to see that Chia isn't so quiet or sad as much. While not a major change, she was starting to become a little more open with herself. He's happy for her.

And then there's that accursed _but _in all of it.

He knew for a fact that Bonnie would always remain fateful to him at the end of the day; going as far as to strip him from his former life and give him a new one just so that they can be together. But that was then. The re-opening of the restaurant and the new work schedule - along with the recent events - sucked the life out of both of them - adding chores to the mix didn't help, either. Bonnie hardly found the strength in himself to play his guitar for long before laying in bed to rest, or take a long warm shower. But now that he finally met someone who shared a similar interest in guitar and music, he seems not as drained when playing guitar in his free time anymore.

"Wow, Bonnie. That was a good song." Chia said, a smile in her voice.

"Thanks. I heard it on the radio once and got inspired. I can teach it to you if you like." Bonnie said, smiling as well.

"Maybe when I get a little better at guitar." the bird giggles.

Mike let out a sigh and rests his forehead against the door, closing both eyes for a moment while listening to the faint conversation going on behind its thick metal surface. It was a little hard to make out what they were on about now - something about drama with siblings. The canine sighed loudly and stepped back from the door, giving it one last glance over his shoulder before exiting out of Backstage.

"So how long have you and Maggie been exchanging these "secret lessons" of yours?" Bonnie asked while strumming a guitar string out of habit. "Because I don't exactly agree with Frederick's excuse for not letting you play and not letting Maggie cook."

Chia squirmed nervously on the floor before shrugging. "He can be a little...enforcing at times." she said with an unsure grin. "But he only means well. He just doesn't want us to forget the characters we represent and our part in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Which meant I had to have a passion for cooking while Maggie had to have a passion for entertaining children."

"But she's the guitarist of your band." Bonnie points out. "Frederick's just being a damn hypocrite since he let that slide." He felt the chick shiver beside him.

"Actually..." Chia hugs her guitar tighter against her chest, like a frightened child hugging their favorite toy in the dark. "He doesn't like Maggie being a guitarist. We were originally going to have a rabbit, like you, for that role. But something happened with the order, and Maggie was sent instead. Since the restaurant was going to open very soon they didn't have time to make another rabbit. And so, by the company, Maggie was given the part. Believe it or not, he was very upset with the change."

"Huh." Bonnie said with a raised eye. "I never knew that. Whatever happened to the original rabbit? Were they stolen? Did they...die?"

Chia shrugged again, her eyes on the floor. "I don't know. Frederick never told me that part. Frankly, not even _he_ knows. It's something he doesn't like to talk about, though..." For a brief moment, Bonnie felt a sliver of sympathy for the posh bear. "B-Bonnie..." the chick suddenly stuttered, her voice almost quiet, as she turned her head to face him.

The lavender rabbit made a mental note on how shaky her eyes now were. Both quivering in either fear or worry that whatever she was going to say next would open Pandora's box and unleash evils that aren't meant to be spoken. "What is it?" he asked slowly, inching himself a little closer to her side as if ready to defend her.

The young avian seemed hesitant. Her baby blue eyes darting all over the place before finally settling down in one place after she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Bonnie..." she started off quietly. "Frederick... I can understand you must have a lot of sour feelings for him."

The rabbit snorted. "That's an understatement. I fucking hate his guts after what he tried to do to my brother." Any empathy he felt for the bear was quickly replaced with an overwhelming sense of resentment as memories of that day came rushing back. Chia winced at the venom that dripped from his words, but stayed calm as best she could.

"I-I know...but please listen when I say this: he's not a bad person. I-I don't know why he acted like he did that day. It's something me and Maggie have been trying to figure out. He's never acted like that around anyone before! Not even while defending us. I mean yeah - like I've already said - he can be a little enforcing at times. But when I tell you he's a good person, I'm telling the truth. The way you, Freddy, and Foxy described the whole thing to me and Maggie...we almost didn't believe it until Frederick confirmed it himself." A quiet whimper escaped her beak, the memory of her adoptive father's guilty words sending shivers up her metallic spine. She wraps her arms around her legs and sighs.

Bonnie stared at her, his face neutral. He let her words sink in, and only then did he rest a sympathetic paw on the bird's shoulder. But the sympathy was for Chia and her family, not Frederick. She stiffened under his touch, more out of natural reaction than fear. "Well... Uhh... If you ever need somebody to talk to, I'm here. I suck at giving good advice, but I am a great listener."

The chick sniffed and turned her head up to look at him, reminding the lavender rabbit of a lost child. Instead of a verbal reply, she surprises him by wrapping her long slender arms around his body and resting the side of her head on his chest. The rabbit looked down at her, startled, and awkwardly returned the hug. He began rubbing small circles on her back much like how Freddy did with him during his days as a stubborn kit.

"Uhh... There, there, now." he said, darting his eyes around the room in discomfort.

"I'm sorry!" came the muffled reply in his fur as the young bird fought back tears. "I'm sorry. I just need to let it out right now..."

"Oh... Well..." Bonnie bit his bottom lip before finally mustering up the courage to look at the lithe yellow body pressing up against him like an overly attached child; he's experienced enough of those already. He never liked it when others hugged him, especially females since it worried him that they might not want to let go. It was a habit from his pre-teen days that managed to unfortunately follow him into adulthood. Whenever a woman that wasn't Chica - he'd grown used to seeing her as a sister - touched him. Of course it wasn't very common like a child. But when there came days when he would have to pose with families for a solo shot, that's when he dreaded it the most. Not that he had a problem being around women. He just wasn't used to their...in lack of a better excuse..._touch_.

But he wasn't a complete jerk either. With reluctance, he allowed himself to become a source of comfort for the chicken as she wept quietly in his chest.

...

Meanwhile, completely obvious to the scene that just happened outside the door, Foxy was struggling to ease his nervous shivering as a brown paw slowly made its way up his left arm and over to his cheek. "Freddy, lad..." he managed to utter out in a shaky voice, feeling a shiver go up his metal spine as the bear began to caress his furry cheek with his thumb.

"Why are you acting so nervous all of a sudden, Foxy?" Freddy asked innocently, a half-lidded smile on his face. "It's not like we've never done this before..."

"I-I-I don't know, laddie..." the pirate fox admitted, ears drooping. "It's just that we haven't had any time to ourselves in a long while. A-and I was startin' to forget what it was like bein' alone with ye like this. N-not that it's an excuse or anythin'."

Freddy's caressing began to slow a bit as he let out a guilty sigh. "Yeah, I will admit that things have gotten a lot busier here since the new family moved in and the re-opening. And with what happened the other day between Frederick and Blu..." He inches himself a little closer to the fox, keeping his paw on his cheek and giving him a soft smile. "I'm sorry my little fox."

Foxy responded with a sheepish smile, and inches himself closer to his bear. "It's not yer fault, lad. It's just life bein' it's usual ol' self. And besides..." He rests his paw over the one resting on his cheek while gently brushing the side of his hook against the bear's own cheek and feeling him shiver under the cold metal. "I was really worried about someone walkin' in and ruinin' this moment. It's been so long since I've been this close to you, papa bear. I really miss those nights we shared together in yer room...~"

Freddy growled a low growl, and inching himself even closer until he felt their legs touch. "Well then..." he whispered huskily, wrapping his arms around the fox and pulling him close until their bodies pressed against each other. "I miss having you in my arms while we cuddled... And feeling your fur against mine. You would make a great pillow."

Foxy's brows furrow. "_Oi!_ I am a pirate! Not some pillow for a landlubber!" He snaps his head away, blushing a darker shade of crimson. Freddy let out a good-natured laugh before pressing a kiss on the fox's cheek, causing his face to turn even more red. "...Aw to hell with it." he groans before turning his head back to Freddy and pressing his muzzle against his in a loving kiss. Freddy smiled and hungrily kissed back, gently prodding the fox's lips with his tongue. Foxy moaned softly in the kiss, parting his lips just enough for the other's tongue to break in. "_Freddy..._" the fox softly moaned, wrapping both his arms around his neck to pull him closer. The action unintentionally caused Freddy to lean a little forward, causing him to fall and sandwich the fox against the couch before falling on the floor.

"Shit..." the bear muttered under his breath embarrassingly.

"Goodness, laddie! How much do ye weigh?" Foxy asked jokingly, receiving a sharp glare from the bear on top of him. Suddenly, Freddy's eyes seemed to darken with primal hunger when his paws, trailing down the sides of Foxy's body, come to rest on the waistband of his tattered pants.

"_You're a very bad pirate for saying that, Foxy._" he growled softly in his ear, teasingly slipping his fingers under the band now and then. "_And naughty pirates need to be punished by the captain for his misbehavior~_"

Foxy began to whimper underneath him. Not in a fearful way, but a needy way. He wiggles and squirms under the bear's weight as he feels his thick furry fingers slip even more under his waistband. And watched with trembling eyes as the bear proceeded to trail soft kisses up the large scars on his chest - each one feeling more tender than the last. The fox sighed with content, relaxing his synthetic muscles as he allowed his mind to sink back to when Freddy comforted after he was attacked by the intruder who tried murdering those kids backstage.

Cradling his little body in his big strong arms; making it feel like he was in a heavy fortress of security and protection. Pressing soft, tender kisses on his cheeks and forehead while murmuring soothing words to try and get him to keep his mind off the pain that wracked his young body from the heavy gashes on his chest and abdomen, and the crushed right paw he lost all feeling in. He remembered the warm, fuzzy feeling in his heart when his papa bear told him how proud he was for saving those children and calling him a hero for a while after that. Although losing a paw, earning some scars, and a droopy right eye didn't seem very worth it to his young mind at the time.

"Freddy..." Foxy quietly moaned, knocking off the bear's top hat to gently caress his head as he reached the scar on his abdomen. He shivered as he felt the tip of his wet tongue graze his exposed synthetic skin. "Papa bear, please..."

Freddy smirked against his crimson fur and placed once last kiss on his scar before slowly, teasingly, pulling down his pants.

...

"Well congratulations Blu, you've got your damn wish." Jeremy said while covering his bare chest with his arms. The blue rabbit smiled curtly to himself as he stuffed the man's shirt into a washing machine that was installed in the Supply Closet during renovations.

"Relax, darling." Blu told him smoothly, cupping his cheek in his paw and stroking it with his thumb. Jeremy got goosebumps from the touch, and failed miserably to hide the blush now powdering his cheeks. Blu smiled at this and adds teasingly, "And did I ever mention you look cute when you're red?"

Jeremy flustered at this, and folds his arms stubbornly over his chest. "Can it, bunny boy." he said under his frown as he swiveled his head away like a stubborn child. Blu just laughed and rolled his eyes before placing a warm kiss on his cheek, making Jeremy's face became as red as a tomato, now. Blu smirked and placed another warm kiss on his neck, and proceeding to gently nibble the skin with his bucked teeth. Jeremy felt his breathing begin to shorten while his heart rate picked up speed. Beads of sweat ran down his face as his body temperature skyrocketed into space. He felt the bunny's soft blue fur press against his exposed skin.

It was the closest thing to intimacy they had since they can't really make love to each other. They may be a couple, but they still have morals. And sex is certainly something they won't be doing in their relationship. But sex was the last thing on Jeremy's mind as he began to ponder on how he's going to explain this hickey to Zane when he gets home. And more so, his family. It's not like he can walk up to all of them and say "Hey! I'm going out with a guy who's an anthromorphic android rabbit with an English accent! And did I ever mention that his adoptive father is an overly protective golden bear?" Yeah. The look on his mother's face would be priceless. "Ouch!" he hisses under his breath. "Easy there, bunny boy. I'm still human." the young man murmured while slowly caressing the back of his head with one hand and using the other to grip the edge of the washing machine behind him.

"You need to learn to loosen up, love." Blu cooed against his neck, using the tip of his tongue to lightly trace a vein.

Jeremy managed to let out a shaky snort as he tried to keep his composer. "S-s-says the bunny with e-emotional issues." The young man suddenly felt a sharp pain hit his back as he is suddenly pinned on top of the nearby dryer, looking up at Blu in shock.

Blu stared down at him with his usual half-lidded poker face, clearly not amused by the remark. Then a small smile quirked his lips and slowly leaned his face down until their noses touched. "Is that a challenge, _Mr. Fitzgerald_?" he asked smoothly, his English accent only adding to the effect. Jeremy's breathing became shaky, and began to squirm under the rabbit's grasp. This only seemed to bring a rush of excitement and adrenaline to the rabbit, as his smile grew much bigger.

"Oh my... I forgot how much I loved it when humans squirm in my grasp." he said softly. But gently rubbing the man's leg with his own to try and calm him. "Relax my darling, I'm not going to stuff you in a suit."

Jeremy gave him a "don't you think I know that" look and rolled his eyes after the bunny winked at him. "Whatever, dude. Just kiss me already."

The bunny chuckled before dipping down his head slowly. Sliding his eyelids closed in unison with Jeremy as he leaned up his head to meet him halfway. It wasn't long until fur met skin, and all other thoughts simply melted away. Blu thought the kiss would last forever. He moaned quietly in the young man's mouth, sounding almost needy. Jeremy then broke the kiss to trail softer ones down his neck and shoulder, smirking when the bunny began to purr in pleasure.

If bunnies can even purr.

Blu smiled while fluttering his eyes closed, running his fingers through the guard's copper red hair and enjoying the feeling of its soft locks slip between them. "Jeremy..." he whispered under his breath, letting a few moans slip when the young man gave his synthetic skin a few experimental nibbles.

"You have almost no taste to yourself." he remarked dryly against his fur.

"Does it matter?" Blu mumbled with one eye open and narrowing down at the young man. Jeremy chuckled and only began to nuzzle against his neck instead.

"Nah. Just thought I'd point it out for no reason." He smirked when the rabbit snorted softly at this. "Unless you want another taste of me?" It was a daring move on his part. Whispering the question in the huskiest voice he can muster to his ear, he didn't suspect to be suddenly shoved to the floor with the bunny straddling his waist after.

"As a matter of fact... I _do_." Blu cooed before giving his human another kiss.

**X.X**

**Hiya! I hope you're all doing good on this fine New Years Eve/Day. I sort of re-wrote chapter 19, as you can see above. Nothing much has changed aside from the added stuff and the part with Chia and Bonnie. I should point out now that Chia doesn't have a crush on ol' Bonbon. She just sees him as a really good friend, so no love triangle there ;p I'll also be starting my second semester of college again also in the week after next week, so updates might be slow. But now that I'm restarting the third arch, I'll have less stress to worry about the W. Animatronics and focus on more important things in the fic! :D **

**This spin-off sequel took much longer than I hoped o_o. Thank goodness it's a spin-off though! Although this might also be the last regarding the ITF AU... I think two fics regarding our android furry friends is enough as it is :). Doesn't mean I'll stop writing FNAF fics, but not for a long while. I'm not working on any other FNAF fics until I get this one finished! I might update Game Time with Freddy and Foxy from time to time, but all fanfic efforts will be focused on this. I won't promise anything, though. But I will try :) I really owe you guys a lot.**

**Which is why I'm gonna post one more fic before focusing on this. It'll be a one-shot centered not around FNAF, but another popular indie game. I don't wanna spoil too much, and I can't guarantee when I'll complete it. **

**I seriously owe you guys a lot. Your support and kind words just fills me with DETERMINATION. ;)**

**Until next time, have a safe and happy New Year from a certain crazy bird! ;D**


	20. Chapter 20

***Angelic chorus playing in the background* **

**X.X**

They spend some nights at the office cuddling; Jeremy's face flushed red while he sat reclining in the rabbit's lap as he skimmed through the tablet during their conversations. It took some convincing until Blu was finally able to coax the young man into letting him sit on his lap - Blu's lap - while he worked. It was awkward at first, at least for Jeremy. He still flinches out of instinct when he feels fingers suddenly bury themselves into his hair without warning, and look over his shoulder to be met with a lax expression from Blu as he played with his copper red locks.

And then there are the nights when things would get a little _heated_. What would normally start off as chaste kisses only meant to fill the gaps between topics, things quickly escalated from gentle kissing to heated nips and bites on the man's neck and chest while the rabbit kept a rather possessive grip on his shoulders, almost to the bruising point. Jeremy felt discomfort at first from the pain that blossomed through his veins, like the colorful taste of fine wine on your tongue. And like fine wine, he eventually grew to like the taste of his own blood lingering on his dry lips when Blu decides to clean the areas of skin where he bit a little too hard for the man's liking. He kept his hands running through the soft blue fur of his bunny to distract himself from the sharp twinges of pain when hard teeth pressed on his pale skin.

It was a rare moment of physical intimacy that neither wanted to waste. A chance for their bodies to be flushed - the feeling of faux fur that felt _very much real _against the bare human skin was enough to give them both goosebumps. The chaste kisses and playful nips were mere sparks compared to the fire that ignited between them after _months _of uncertainty and built-up tension. Moments like these were a relief. Feeling their warm bodies rub and move against each other was, in their lust-fogged minds, better than sex.

But Blu, being the smug bastard that he is, had ideas. He found amusement in purposely grazing his paw over his human's clothed crotch just to add to the moment, or briefly grasp his rear and watch his face flush scarlet with observant green eyes that drank in every detail for something pleasant to remember in the future. At times the young man wondered how and where these animatronics learned to engage in the more...lewd acts of life. Whether it be an addition in their programming, a chance glimpse at some porn film a former employee accidentally left at the lounge during break, or it really being a natural instinct that's found in every living creature in the world. Jeremy was pointing more towards programming.

"Is something bothering you darling?" Blu twitched his left ear at the noticeable change in the air around his human. With one paw resting on his hip he watched - head tilted slightly - the young man change back into his work shirt.

The young man awkwardly rolled his shoulders, stiff from lying pinned on the office desk for almost a half hour. "Yeah. Just a little tired is all." He gives him a worn, but assured smile that made him look much older, then going back to buttoning black buttons to hide the fresh bites now mapping his body.

His muscles ached in pleasant discomfort from the many bloody marks blossoming across his flesh like peach blossom trees in spring. Jeremy never saw himself as one for sex or fetishes - he didn't mind sex, has no problem with it. He just rarely felt any sexual attraction for anyone. In his eyes he found it hard to find anything that would be defined as "sexy". If he were to engage in sex, he wanted it to be a bonding experience out of love and not something influenced by one's appearance or self need - but quite frankly he is starting to wonder if he's some kind of masochist for finding the whole experience to be rather appealing.

He feels a paw bury itself in his hair - blue intertwined with red, but no purple was made. Jeremy felt the possessiveness in the touch and it made him shiver. He wasn't so sure if it was out of fear or pleasure. Pleasure in knowing that the rabbit truly does love him, and that the things he said to him the on night of his confession weren't merely the empty words of a troubled creature looking for comfort. In truth, neither of them were in the right mind to say anything after what happened on the roof - with Jeremy's quick assumptions and Blu's lingering anger towards him. He closes his eyes with a quiet sigh, allowing the thick furry fingers to massage his scalp.

Blu asks, almost in a quiet purr, "Was it too much?"

Jeremy side-eyed him and scoffed. "From you? Yeah right." It's not a remark, nor an endearment. Just something said as if their relationship was still platonic. He swats the paw in his hair and smooths down any stubborn tufts that stuck out.

"How long can your hair get?" Blu asks, gazing with interest at the young man's long copper locks.

"I once went a full year of elementary school having my hair in a ponytail. Does that help?"

"_You _with a ponytail?" He shakes his head at the thought.

"Well my school didn't seem to give a fuck about it. I got a few nasty remarks from other kids and odd looks, but that's it." Satisfied, Jeremy turns to face his furry partner with a lopsided smile. The upper half of his shirt remains to be buttoned, and Blu felt a sense of pleasure when he catches a glimpse of one of his fresh love bites on his skin. It will heal in a week and leave faded scars in its wake. But his gaze didn't go unnoticed. "Pervert." Jeremy teases, finishing the rest of the buttons.

Blu, resting his paws on his hips, flashes him a flirtatious smile. "Deviant."

Jeremy quirks a brow at him, pausing at the last button. _So he wants to play _that _game, huh? Alright, bunny boy, challenge accepted. _"Minx." he grins.

_Oh ho ho ho! _Blu cocks his head suggestively, eyes half-lidded. "_Ginger_." He wiggles his eyebrows for effect.

"Kinky animal." Jeremy shoots him a glaring, but playful look.

"Horny ape."

"Cocky furry."

"Desperate virgin."

"Sexual sadist."

"Deviant Schoolgirl."

"Daddy's boy."

The two unconsciously inched their way closer to each other after each insult until their chests just barely brushed one another. Blu stared down silently at the man for a long time, eyes pondering before closing in defeat. "You win, my darling." he sighs, before sliding his paw under the man's chin and bringing him in for a tender kiss.

"I wasn't aware this was a competition." Jeremy murmured while returning the kiss. It was slightly ticklish with the fur brushing the skin under his nose. They then pull away and their bodies are quickly left wanting more. Something _other_ then kisses and bites. Jeremy ignores the growing heat in his trousers and smiles fondly at Blu. "I love you." he breathes, resting his hand on a rosy cheek.

The rabbit leans into the touch, purring softly in content. "And I to you, my darling. You didn't answer my question, by the by."

"Oh fuck." Jeremy chuckles under his breath, "Yeah. It's only ever reached pass my neck before my mom chopped it all off when I entered fifth grade." He closes his eyes at the memory of the fit he threw after his mother told him she would have to cut off all of his "manly" hair by the time he started school the next day. It was only after she gave him permission to stay up past his bedtime that night that he let her go near his hair. It would be the only time in his life he would let himself get a buzz cut.

Blu hummed at his answer. Running his green eyes over the soft red locks much like one would with a work of art. A netural, non-influential, interest. "You humans sense of style has certainly changed over the decades. It's making me feel old."

"Well, you are old enough to be someone's dad." He shoots him a cocky smile, and was met with rolling green eyes.

"I'm flattered, Jeremy." He leans against the desk and tilts his head. "I would adjust my collar a little if you don't want to get any odd looks from anyone."

"It's not like anyone here has never seen a damn hickey before." Jeremy said, resting both his hands on his hips with a sass that almost rivaled Blu's. "I figured that it should be a common occurrence around here, if you know what I mean."

Blu raised his brows in amusement before letting out a few laughs. "Well I can't argue with _that_." He flashes him a playful wink and Jeremy shakes his head before leaning up to steal a kiss just as the morning bell began to ring. Blu smiled in the kiss and slips a paw in the man's hair to twine his fingers in his soft locks one last time - he wanted the soft feeling to linger as he went through the day, and make him eager for his next arrival.

"You should bring in pictures of when you had long hair. I'm curious to see what that would look like." he murmurs, his accent sounding thicker than normal. "If you have any that is..."

Jeremy groaned huskily in the kiss before pulling back for air, but keeping his lips inches from Blu's. "My mom should have some. I can have her email digital copies to me when I have the time." he growls softly, teasingly sliding his hands up the rabbit's furry chest and resting them on his shoulders. Blu smiles at this and leaned in to steal a kiss of his own.

"Ooooh, the things you make me want to do to you, darling." he quietly growled when they separated again. Jeremy chuckled softly under his breath.

"Do I dare ask what?"

"Would it be wise if I answer your question now? It won't be long until the manager arrives and the others are probably outside waiting." The distant sound of voices made him sound convincing. Letting his words sink in for a moment it didn't take long for Jeremy's face to suddenly turn beet red.

"Christ, Blu." He finds himself stuck between feeling shocked and flattered. Not wanting to let his imagination run wild any further than it already has, Jeremy mutters a quick "see you later" and stumbles out of the right doorway feeling like his entire body was on fire. Blu followed suit and watched in amusement at the young man's struggle to keep balance while walking at a quick pace to the main doors. He got a few confused glances from some of the animatronics for it, and did his best not to trip over his own feet out of embarrassment until he was finally out the door.

"Have a safe drive, Jeremy!" Mike called out to him from Pirate Cove. Jeremy inwardly groaned and managed a small wave back before finally making it out the door. Bonnie shot his brother a knowing look from the Show Stage, to whom Blu shot back a cocky grin and began sauntering over.

"What the hell did you do this time?" the lavender rabbit sighs.

Blu shrugged and smiled. "I'm afraid I may have gotten a little too _flirtatious _with him."

Bonnie wasn't surprised by the lack of concern or regret in his voice. "You teasing little rat. That is NOT how you get into someones pants." Blu's face quickly heated with embarrassment and rage.

"Like you know how to get into a man's pant." he retorts, rolling his eyes in brotherly annoyance. He heard Freddy chuckle beside Bonnie in amusement.

"I've gotten into Foxy's pants more then once while being too 'flirtatious' a few times." he says with his microphone purposely close to his muzzle. From the cove, Foxy quickly duck down his head and shuffled - he cursed the bear's name under his breath - to a box of props resting out of sight at the back of the stage and away from the curious eyes directed at him.

"What do you mean by that?" BB asked aloud from the Game Area, not understanding why it had gotten Foxy so embarrassed all of a sudden. He looks over to Marion standing in his box and asked, "What does he mean by that, Marion?" The puppet tightened his grip on the edge of his box, pursed his lips, and adverts his gaze from the boy as he began sinking himself down until he disappeared within the blue box. The boy pouted at this and turned his sights on Chia. "What did Freddy mean by getting into Foxy's pants, Chia?"

Chia's rosey cheeks turn a deeper shade of red when she tenses up in the boy's innocent gaze. Maggie's lacking presence by her side made her feel like an ant in the different colored gazes who now looked at her expectingly for her answer, and ducks her head to hide her embarrassment. She shifted nervously on her feet while wringing her hands, trying to ignore the eyes staring at her. "I-I'd appreciate it if you would all not l-look at me, please." she stutters softly, inaudible to their ears. Oh, why must her sister work on pizzas with Chica at the most inconvenient of times? She hated being left alone like this.

"That is something you will understand when you're older, BB." a voice answered.

All heads in the room turned in the direction of said voice, a smooth masculinity which gave off vibes of authority, trust, and tamed charisma. Blu's breath caught in his throat, daring not to make even the smallest noise, as his widened gaze locked on Frederick's posh pose. He stood in the corridor entrance dressed in the same vest, top hat, and bowtie he wore, giving off the same chivalry vibe he had the day they first met. Paws folded behind his back, head proudly raised, and expression calm with dominance.

"Dad!" BB screamed.

Frederick softly smiled as his youngest ran from the Game Area, tears already running down his round face, and into his waiting arms. Burying his face in his vest and sobbing loudly, he desperately clings to the soft material like a lifeline. "Daaaad! Daaaaaaad! I thought I was never going to see you agaaaaaaaaaaain!"

Blu felt some empathy for the boy as he watched the reunion, reminding him of his own reunion with Goldie decades ago. Only his was rather bittersweet instead of touching. The both of them only locked eyes in stunned silence instead of a dramatic embrace and hugging tightly like it were the end of the world.

"Don't think like that, dear one. You know it isn't true." Frederick crooned as he soothingly rubbed the boy's back. "I just needed some time to myself to clear my head and think about some things. I'm sorry I worried you. It went longer than originally intended. But thank you for leaving the food at my door, though it's very unsanitary to leave it on the floor."

"I'm sorry. I'll leave it on a towel next time." BB sniffled, smiling.

Frederick closed his eyes and chuckled quietly. "I don't intend for there to be a next time, but I appreciate the heads up."

"Frederick Fazbear!"

Frederick perked his ears at this and stood up straight in time to see a rather livid-looking Maggie stomping from the Kitchen doors. He opened his mouth to say something, but was met with a sharp slap across the cheek. A few gasped quietly in shock, and others waited for the bear's reaction. Instead of anguish or anger, Frederick still wore a mask of calm as he quietly turned to face the seething vixen. "I suppose I deserved that." he mumbled, rubbing the slapped cheek to ease the burning sting.

Maggie shakes her head at him slowly, and began trembling with her paws and teeth clenched tightly. "Y-you... Y-" No longer caring for words she threw her arms around his neck, surprising Frederick and causing BB to yelp as he was sandwiched between two bodies. The vixen wept quietly in his shoulder, muttering things in French too fast for him to comprehend. When she finished her emotional rant she pulled back, squishes the bear's face with her paws, and looks him dead in the eye. "Don't you ever leave us like that again!" she tells him in fluent English, her yellow eyes almost pleading.

"Never again, Maggie." Frederick said as he removed her paws. He then pulls her in for a more gentle hug, and scratches behind her ear affectionately. "I'm sorry."

"You damn well better be." she hotly whispered, tearing still running down her face. "I didn't mean what I said then..." She heard a sigh rumble in Frederick's chest as he tells her gently to hush, pressing his cheek against the side of her head. She sheds a few more tears and hugs back, forgiving him just as he's forgiven her.

Blu let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and it felt like a small weight had been lifted. But that didn't mean he felt any less tense around Frederick's presence. He was just happy that the family was now back together. Chia approached Frederick with some hesitation, worried that he would disappear if she reacted right away. It was only when he wrapped his arms around her first that she hugged him back with the same vigor Maggie and BB had. Marion joined in after peeking out from his box and delighting at seeing the round bear. The family was now back together, and to that Blu can breathe a little easier around Frederick.

He shifted his gaze from the reunion to Freddy, whose eyes were all over the place and likely looking for Goldie. The other bear's absence was an alarming surprise. He always waited for him by the stage when he follows Jeremy out - it was quite a nuisance, really. Realizing that the golden bear _hadn't _been there to greet him raised some red flags. And with Frederick suddenly returning out of the blue, it was starting to make him wonder if...

Something solid brushes his back and his muscles freeze up instantly, locking his limbs in place. Memories of _before _came rushing back like a paralyzing venom coursing his faux veins and he gives his hidden scar an unconscious brush of his paw. A look akin to a thousand-yard stare masked his face as he felt ghostly paws suddenly grab him from behi-

"Calm down, baby doll. It's only me." Goldie whispered in his ear, rubbing his shoulders soothingly. Just having returned from checking Backstage for cords.

"G-Goldie." came the reply, a trembling whisper. Blu didn't feel the tears in his eyes until he felt his throat begin to tighten under the threat of sobbing. The bear said something above him, but he didn't hear it through the rush of synthetic blood in his ears; he thought he'd gotten past this - he told himself he wouldn't let it get to him. But here he was, frozen stiff and close to tears. All because Goldie had surprised him from behind. It's nothing to cry about!

"Blu? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Goldie asked, giving him a light shake. When he doesn't get a response, he snaps his fingers in front of him.

"Is something the matter with him?" Chia asked worriedly. "I've never seen him like that before."

"It's nothing to worry about." Goldie lies through his teeth. "He doesn't like being surprised like this."

Freddy climbs off stage and gave the motionless rabbit a few light pats on the cheek. "Blu? Are you still with us, Blu?" Freddy felt his blood run cold when he saw the detached look blanketing his eyes. Vacant and looking right through him. "Something's wrong with him."

"You don't say, Sherlock." Bonnie placed his guitar aside and climbed off stage next. The air around Blu was tense, like a bomb ready to go off without warning. Just by that he knew he needed to get his brother away from everyone and some place private. The restrooms would suffice fine. "Blu needs some privacy for a bit." he tells everyone, resting his paws over his shoulders. "We'll just be a moment."

Goldie stops him before he raises his foot by grabbing his arm and firmly keeping him still. "Let me take him." he says.

Bonnie yanks his arm free and shoots him a dangerous look. "I think you've done enough for today." He doesn't bother to hide the venom in his voice, his brotherly instincts kicking into full gear in a rare show of defense for his brother. Goldie was going to retaliate, his paws ready to grab again, when he felt both limbs suddenly get held back. Freddy and Foxy stood on either side of him, holding an arm in an ironclad hold.

"We'll be waiting for you here, Bonnie." Freddy said, giving him an "ok" nod. "But don't take too long."

"Right, right." Bonnie nodded quickly in affirmation before guiding his brother to the Main Hall. He shot a quick glance over to Frederick. He wasn't sure of himself for this, but he thought he saw guilt written on the bear's face. He heard a soft, strained noise come from the blue rabbit. But he shushes him until they're at the men's restroom. Blu worms himself out of his grasp and starts rubbing his arms to warm himself up; he felt so cold all of a sudden and couldn't explain why. His teeth chattered softly, like he'd just stepped out of a cold bath and the air conditioner was on full blast. There's a moment of silence until Bonnie breaks it with a dry cough, and Blu remembers he isn't alone. Turning his head over his shoulder, he stutters to his brother a raspy "Thanks."

Bonnie nods before approaching his brother. "What happened back there?" he asks - _demands_, actually.

Blu turned his head away and waves a dismissive paw. "Just a bad reaction." he tells him, "Nothing serious."

"It's more than just a 'bad reaction' Blu." Bonnie's eyes fix on him hard, and the other rabbit can feel the maroon gaze start to burn in his back. "You're my twin - my brother. I felt that something wasn't right the moment Goldie came up to you from behind like that. You do know he wasn't trying to surprise you on purpose - we all know how much he hates surprises."

"I am quite aware, Bonnie." Blu hissed through his teeth, looking at him again from over his shoulder. "Look, it's early in the morning. I'm not completely myself after spending a full night with the guard doing business that you don't need to know about."

"I can care less about what you and Jeremy do in that office." Bonnie rubs between his eyes before glaring at his brother again. "This isn't about your nonexistent sex life-"

"For God's sake, Bonnie."

"Shut up and let me finish!" Bonnie snapped. Blu rolled his eyes and made a zipping gesture across his muzzle. Bonnie takes it as his way of saying "alright" and resumes from where he was so rudely interrupted. "This isn't about your non- _your relationship with Jeremy_. This is about you."

Blu quirks a brow at him. "Me?" he scoffs in disbelief.

"Must I read the definition of "you" out of the bloody English dictionary for you? No? Alright then. How about you tell me exactly what happened when Goldie brushed up on you like that?"

Magenta eyelids hide emerald eyes when Blu heaves a long, tired sigh through his nose, and turns his head away from his brother. "You wouldn't understand if I told you." he says bitterly, opening his eyes to stare at his slightly warped reflection on the floor. "And I truly mean it when I say it; you won't truly understand. So don't bother with the "I'll try to understand" crap."

Bonnie rolls his eyes. "You're such a fucking melodramatic, Blu. You know I wouldn't say that kind of thing to you! And you know what? I'm going to say it right now, _just_ to get it out of the way. I _don't _understand what you're going through, Blu. I really, really, don't. But I'm approaching this with an open mind. And as your damn brother it's my duty to look out for you as it is for you to look out for me. Now we can both approach this like adults_, or_ I can walk out of this room and leave you to wallow in your self-pity like the little melodramatic girl you are. Which is it going to be?" Bonnie then crossed his arms and stared expectingly at his brother, drumming his fingers on his bicep.

_"Melodramatic" huh? _Blu smiles bitterly to himself, tightening his arms around himself. _It's nice to know I'm not the only one who agrees... _He really does take things too seriously, even when he doesn't mean it. He tries, though. He tries hard not to overdramatize things like he sometimes does. Leave it to Bonnie to be truthful with him. No matter how harsh he may sound about it, at least he's being honest.

He opens his mouth, ready to answer. But before he can even utter a sound, Bonnie beats it to him by saying in a softer, gentler voice, "It still hasn't left you...has it?"

Blu's smile twitched just as a salty tear brushed the corner of his lips. He brings a finger up and wipes it away, only for another to come running down his other cheek. "I'm sorry." he tells him, closing his eyes tight to stop the rest of his tears from falling. "I thought I was over it. I told myself that I wouldn't let it get to me. I did, Bonnie, I really did. I didn't think... I thought... I..." He hides his face in his paws, feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

"Blu..." Bonnie says softly, feeling hurt inside at seeing his brother like this.

"I'm sorry." he says, muffled by his paws. "I know I'm being a crybaby right now. I'm trying to make them stop, but they just won't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. They just won't fucking sto-" He stops when he feels something warm rest on his shoulder. He doesn't bother to look, already knowing what it is. He's grown so used to the gesture that it's almost become second nature for him to identify the feeling of a paw on his shoulder. Or a hand.

He didn't hear his footsteps quickly approaching the doorway, nor his heavy breathing when he had practically ran into Freddy's arms while asking where he was. But he did feel, and recognize, the pressure of human fingers - pressed together to create an uneven row of lines - on his fur.

Jeremy shared a worried glance look with Bonnie, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He got the call as soon he was about to enter the street he lived on. Mike sounded worried, and even a little dramatic, when he was urging him frantically to come back to the pizzeria because something wasn't right with Blu. It wasn't until Freddy took the phone from Mike, apologized quickly in advance, and then explained exactly what happened that made him return.

The young man turned his head back to Blu and gave his shoulder a tender squeeze, feeling the rabbit tense up at the touch. "It's Jeremy, Blu. Only Jeremy." Bonnie sighed.

It's then that Blu began to sob loudly in his paws. He hated himself so much for breaking so easily, but that didn't stop him from feeling any more grateful when the young man gently turned him around before pulling him in an comforting embrace. He kept his face in his paws, not wanting to face the reality of it all.

He felt pathetic and he hated it.

...

Freddy didn't know what he expected to find in Frederick's room when the younger bear invited him back to chat in private. The comedic side of him half expected to find a makeshift shrine dedicated to Blu in a dark corner. He quickly pushed that thought aside to make room for more serious thoughts. He thankfully didn't find any kind of shrine.

Inside housed standard bedroom furniture: a neatly made bed with a nightstand beside it, a dresser filled with identical looking bowties and vests, a desk with various picture frames on it, and wall shelves with books lined up in alphabetical order. He knew Foxy would have made fast friends with Frederick if he found out about the titles he owned. Freddy just assumed Frederick was an avid reader because of the hardcover book - one of Foxy's favorite classics: _Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea_ by Jules Verne - sitting on his nightstand with a colored marker sticking out of the middle like a sore thumb.

"I never meant for it to turn out how it did." Frederick's face never leaves the mirror as he combed himself, smiling sadly at his reflection.

Freddy pressed his lips into a line, but doesn't rebuke right away.

Frederick placed his comb down on the porcelain edge of his sink and heaves out a short sigh. "No words can express just how sorry I am, and I have yet to even forgive myself. I wasn't "me" when I assaulted Blu - it was never my intention to cause him any sort of harm. I was too far gone to realize what I was doing to stop."

"But that is no excuse for you to try and force your advances on Blu!" Freddy suddenly snaps, clenching his teeth tightly.

Frederick's face softened in agreement. "Yes... I should have stopped the moment Blu told me to release him. I don't know what truly came over me that night to try and take such forceful approach." he says softly, turning to look at his reflection again. He then added, barely above a whisper, "I was afraid of losing him..."

"Why? Because you wouldn't be having the companion that you wanted out of him?" The older bear spoke with an edge of disgust in his voice, his face scrunching into a scowl.

"What? No! Nothing like that!" Frederick shouts, slamming a fist on his sink hard.

"Oh? Then what? Please elaborate, Frederick. We don't have the luxury of time at the moment." Reading the time on his wall clock Frederick saw that it was close to opening time, and he can already hear the weary voice of the manager shouting Freddy's name. Freddy had his paws on his hips and was tapping his right foot impatiently. Frederick inwardly debated on whether he should grant him the luxury of a full answer, seeing that he would have to do a lot of explaining under the short amount of time he has on his shoulders.

Fighting Goldie for possession of Blu had woken up old memories that he tried so desperately to forget, things that are best left sitting in the dark to dust. He approached Freddy in sauntering steps, not bothering to turn off the bathroom light, and stops when their faces are near touching distance. Freddy could smell the coffee scented shampoo on his fur, and wondered briefly if it was from the same bottle he left outside his door the other night. "I made a realization when I held Blu." he says, voice calm. "It was something so damn obvious, I couldn't believe at how stupid I was to not see it sooner." Frederick wore a look that promised exposure and dark enlightenment, like a whistle-blower who was ready hesitant to spill secrets to the world. "I no longer yearn for Blu as a companion. The thought disgusts me now, and I can't bear the thought of intimacy with him."

"What changed your mind?" Freddy asked, his mouth and throat dry from the growing feeling of apprehension in his stomach.

Frederick stared at him with half-lidded eyes, dark and twinkling with ill will. His posture eerily calm as he folded his paws calmly behind his back, puffing chest slightly. "Do you ever wonder why I have a fox guitarist in my band instead of a rabbit like your's does? Hmm? Has that ever crossed your mind, my friend?" Frederick asked, an edge in his voice.

Freddy scowled and growled warningly. "Don't test me, Frederick. I am in charge of this establishment don't forget. And I don't want to have to make the decision of reporting you to the manager for your behavior. You're lucky I didn't report you already for the attack." Freddy punctuates his point by jabbing a finger in the bear's chest.

Frederick shifted his eyes down at it, completely unfazed by the gesture, and then back up at Freddy. "Tell me Freddy, does Blu know why he was brought to this establishment along with Bonnie? Has it ever crossed your mind, or your brother's, that having Blu in this establishment felt a little _out of place_?" Freddy nodded. Admittedly, Blu always did look out of place in the restaurant. If Goldie felt the same way, then he didn't bother to comment about it.

The manager had said that they would be getting _two _rabbits, so they all thought the reason for Blu's toyish appearance is so that children could identify which brother was which. It never crossed his mind that an error could have been made before delivery, and that Blu was delivered to his establishment with Bonnie on accident. He didn't want to believe that...

"NO!" Goldie gave no hint of his presence when he was listening from the other side, his paw hovering above the knob and ready to grab when instinct called for it. So it came as a surprise for the other bears when he suddenly slammed open the door after piecing together what Frederick was trying to say. He stomped towards the post at an angry pace, shoving his brother aside before he can try to stop him, and roughly grabs the other by his vest and slamming him against a wall, holding him off the ground. "Blu is my child! He was requested to be delivered to _this _establishment, not _your's_."

"How would you know?" Frederick hissed. "What if there was a _different _rabbit that was supposed to come with Bonnie? Perhaps an actual _twin_. What if they're still there now? Wondering all alone on what life would be like with a family. Not knowing that the life they were meant to have was given to another on accident."

Freddy felt the fur on the back of his neck stand at the thought. Goldie only snarled in defiance and pushed him tighter, the wall creaking behind him from the pressure. "You. Don't. Know. _That_." His eyes flicker to the signature black with white pinpricks, his voice a dangerous growl that quickly changed to a venomous whisper when he brought their faces in closer. "I am _not_ going to lose _my _child because of some damn assumptions you are making with no evidence to support it. I'm not letting you, or anyone else, try to take Bonnie Blu from _me_. I'm already losing him to a _human_."

Frederick scowled at this, his own eyes going dark completely and his pupils changing to white dots. "Losing someone to love is _nothing_ compared to what humans have already stolen from me."

"ENOUGH!" Freddy stomped his foot loudly. "Let him go Goldie. Now!"

Goldie growled and did what he was told, letting Frederick drop to his feet with his freshly changed vest now wrinkled and in need of replacing. "Blu. Is. _**MINE**_." he snarls to him one last time, having grabbed the back of his head roughly and forcing him closer at the punctuation of each word.

If looks could kill, Goldie would be dead a hundred times over. The expression Frederick had on his face as he stared back, and the sheer silence around him, frightened Freddy enough that he was almost convinced that the animatronic staring back at his brother _wasn't Frederick_.

Goldie left the without even glancing at his brother. Frederick huffed in dismay at his wrinkled clothing and paced over to his dresser, his shoulder brushing Freddy's. Freddy himself was left trying to wrap his head around everything that had happened, echoing questions being the only thing left on his mind when he left Frederick to change in private and get on stage just as the first batch of families began to arrive at the pizzeria.

**X.X**

***finally crawls out of the depths and screams loudly at the sky***

**Holy mother of fanfics this took waaaay too long to write. It was just an endless cycle of rewrite, rewrite, writer's block, rewrite, college, rewrite, lack of inspiration and creativity, rewrite, rewrite, fucking family issues, rewrite, rewrite, exploring another fandom for a bit and reading fanfics from there, rewrite, rewrite, video games, FUCKING. REWRITE. And then, after so long, I was able to finally cook something up. And I got a little help from the Sister Location trailer, which sparked an idea for the third arc. **

**Still no Springtrap. No new animatronics getting involved. But drama. Lots and lots of drama because that's all I'm really good at WRITING. *Headdesks in exhaustion* But on a serious note, the trailer for Sister Location really did spark inspiration for me. So now I have somewhat of a good idea on how I want to take the third arc. Be prepared for lots of drama, fluff, and possible clichés! No more twists here, because it's quite obvious what I'm implying. **

**And now for the important part of this.**

**Thank you! Thank you to those for staying this far, for sticking with this fic, for you continued patience, your helpful suggestions, and for your support. I sincerely hope this chapter was worth the wait, I really do. Hopefully now things will get better from here. I can't guarantee fast updates, but I'll try my hardest for you guys! And gals. And those of unspecified genders. **

**And I would also like to thank my real life friend Pikafan003 for being there during my darkest moments. He got me away from my drama at home by taking me to see movies, and to dinner one time. So basically he's my knight in shiny armour, even though I friendzone him and he knows it ;p. But thanks again to him.**

**And now that I've gotten the theatrics out of the way, I'm gonna leaves this chapter here for all to see because it is 2:34 in the morning and I am tired af :D.**

**And a quick answer to a reader's question: no. I do not have a Wattpad. But I gave someone called LucarioMaster permission to post this fic, and In the Flesh, on that site. So yeah. Hope that answers that.**

**So yeah, see yall on the flip side! :D *Rolls away***


End file.
